Best Forgotten Past
by Kitai Matsuru
Summary: COMPLETE!Bit realizes that he can't remember anything about his past,and all he wants is to remember.One day,the team decides to go to New Hope City,where Bit's past catches up with him,but will he want it once he finds it?BL
1. In Every Past

*Well, one more fic by me. I wanted to put more up cause I'm getting bored of not writing anything for you guys lately. I'm putting this one up cause it just can't sit in my mind any longer. Also, I'm having writers block, and last of all, no one seems to be reading the other one I put up. Well, anyway, this is going to be a long fic, hopefully...  
  
A little info about this fic. The chapter titles are from a poem that I wrote, so no taking it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, so don't sue, but I doubt any of you would wanna waste the time anyway. I don't own Zoids, but I wish I did. I only own the characters I make and the poem that I used.  
  
-In Every Past...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Bit was in the hanger, working on the Liger Zero. He stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Well, I'm done here," he said. He jumped down and left the hanger. As he walked up the stairs into their main room, he found Leena, Jamie, and Brad all sitting on the couches, talking. Jamie noticed as Bit came up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Bit," he said.  
  
"Hey," he said. "What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Just talking," said Leena. Bit looked to them. They seemed to just be looking at him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"It's nothing really, but..."  
  
"But what?" asked Bit.  
  
"Well, we were thinking and we realized something," said Brad.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Well, you know a lot about us, but we really don't know much about you," said Jamie.  
  
"What are you talking about? You guys know a lot about me."  
  
"We only know that you used to be a junk dealer before you came here, and that you wanted to be a pilot. Other than that, we don't really know much about you," said Brad. Bit's smile faded.  
  
"Oh..." he said.  
  
"Is something wrong Bit?" asked Leena.  
  
"N...no."  
  
"Well then, tell us. Tell us about your family, you know. About your mom and dad, what kind of town you lived in, some fun things you used to do, you know, stuff like that," said Leena.  
  
"Well, I..." He paused.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Jamie.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I really can't remember anything..." said Bit as he looked towards the ground. Leena looked at him for a while, her expression was one of pity.  
  
"Not a thing?" asked Jamie. Bit nodded his head.  
  
"You sure?" asked Brad. He nodded again. Jamie and Brad looked at each other and began to snicker quietly to themselves. Bit noticed. He looked up to them.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked. They both looked to him.  
  
"Well, Bit, it's not that hard to believe, I mean, you barely remember things the way it is. You sometimes can't even remember what you eat for breakfast," said Brad.  
  
"Yeah, I have to admit it. The only things you ever seem to remember are battles and times when people tick you off," said Jamie.  
  
"Is that so?" he asked. He didn't seem too happy, in fact, he was far from it. He turned from them and left the room and walked towards his room. Leena looked to Brad and Jamie.  
  
"How could you guys do that?" asked Leena. They just looked at her. Jamie looked downward.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we were tough on him. We didn't mean to be..." he said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," said Brad. Leena got up and walked towards Bit's room. She opened the door slightly and looked in.  
  
"Bit?" she asked. His room was dark. He was laying on his bed.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Are you okay?" He sat up and faced her, his eyes seemed sad.  
  
"You know what? I never really thought about it much, but I really can't remember anything...not a thing..."  
  
"That's not true. I'm sure you remember something. You remember meeting us and everything we've been through."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not enough...it's just not enough..." He looked down. "I wish I could remember my family...I just want one memory from my past, anything would be fine, just...something..."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"No, it's okay. I'll be fine, don't worry," said Bit as he laid back down on his bed.  
  
"Okay," said Leena, as she shut the door and went down the hall. 'Poor Bit...' she thought as she walked down the hall. Her dad was walking the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey Leena. Is Bit in his room?" asked Doc.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I have some good news for all of you," he said excitedly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We're going to New Hope city!" he said.  
  
"Really?!" Leena had always wanted to go there.  
  
"Yes! We're leaving first thing tomorrow," he said. "Could you tell Bit?"  
  
"Sure," said Leena as she turned and walked back towards Bit's room. 'Maybe this will cheer him up...'  
  
*****  
  
"New...Hope?" asked Bit.  
  
"Yeah, that's where we're going tomorrow," said Leena. "Do you know of it?"  
  
"I...don't know. It sounds familiar..." He looked back up at her and smiled. "Well, I'm sure it'll be fun," he said. "I'm gonna check out as many restaurants as I can." Leena sweatdropped. 'Yep. That sounds more like the Bit I know...'  
  
"Well, anyway, it's late. We should all get some sleep before tomorrow. We're getting up bright and early," said Leena.  
  
"Yeah." He walked back over to his bed. "Goodnight," he said.  
  
"Goodnight." Leena left the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
*****  
  
Everything was dark. The Toros base was quiet. Everyone was asleep, except for one person. Bit walked the halls quietly, making sure not to wake anyone in the base. He came to a wide room and switched on the lights. The room was filled with many computers. He sat down and turned on one of them.  
  
"Let's see...now I just push this and this..." he said as he pushed a few buttons. The screen came up. It had a search box. Bit typed in "New Hope City" and clicked "go". He found a site all about New Hope. "Well now, I know this place sounds familiar, but why?" He found a place to search for people who lived there in the last 20 years. He clicked on it and scrolled down until he found the names of people who used to live there. He continued to scroll down until he came to two names. It read: "James and Lydia Cloud".  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Well, that's about it for now. I'll continue this fic soon hopefully. I got a question for you guys. Do you think I'd ever make it as an author, you know, like for stories and stuff. I'd really like to be one someday. Do you think, just by reading what I write here, that I'd make it? I'd like the truth. Well, anyway, please read and review. I hope you like it so far. Audi^.^ 


	2. There Are Small Shadows

I'm glad you guys like this so far. I looked at the poem I wrote and found out that it is quite long, so expect this to be a long fic. I'm really thankful to those of you who reviewed and sorry if I confused you on the pairing. I didn't mean to and I apologize.  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
  
-...There Are Small Shadows...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
"Alright team, we're almost there!" said Doc. They were approaching New Hope City.  
  
"Wow...it's huge..." said Jamie in awe.  
  
"This'll be so much fun!" said Leena excitedly. Bit sat alone in the area where they kept the zoids. He stared at a piece of paper that he held in his hand.  
  
"Hey Bit!" yelled Leena. He looked towards the door.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"We're almost there! Could you get the car out?" asked Leena.  
  
"Sure!" he yelled to her. He got up and got the car out. Soon enough, the Hover Cargo stopped moving and the door opened to the outside. Soon enough, everyone came through the door and got in the car. Doc drove, Leena sat up front, while Brad, Jamie and Bit sat in the back. It was a tight fit, but they'd live. They reached the city and parked the car on a ramp area. They stood at the entrance of the city. The buildings were tall and looked as if they touched the sky.  
  
"Well, where should we go first?" asked Doc.  
  
"Uhh...hey Doc, I'm gonna go off for a while. Would that be alright?" asked Bit.  
  
"Do whatever you want Bit. This is a vacation after all," said Doc. Leena looked at Bit.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"I'm going to the residential area. I'm gonna go see a friend."  
  
"Oh, well, if we need to contact you, where exactly will you be?"  
  
"It's on Maple Street in the northwestern part of the area. The address is 612. Got it?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Well, have fun," she said waving as she walked off.  
  
"Yeah," he said to himself. He started walking down the streets, following the instructions written on the piece of paper he held. The buildings soon started to disappear until there were only houses left. They weren't large, but they were all pretty close together. He walked down the streets until he came to the place he had been looking for. The address read 612. The house looked really old. It was uninhabited and had been so for a really long time by the looks of it. The windows were boarded up and the paint was gone. The door still looked sturdy and tough, most likely because it looked like it was made of a white metal. Bit just looked at the small, two-story house. He grabbed his forehead in pain after a while. He winced as glimpses of things quickly passed through his head. He saw a woman and a man. The man had blond hair, like his. He was fairly tall. The woman had light brown hair and the same aqua marine eyes. Bit let go of his forehead and looked back at the house. The flashback was over just as quick as it came.  
  
"Maybe if I go inside..." he said to himself. He started up the small stone pathway and slowly opened the door. It opened easily and he walked inside. The floor was made of wood. Everything was covered in dust. He walked through the doorway area and into a room where he saw a couch and a small, stone fireplace. Bit's eyes went wide as he saw in his mind, the house burning. The thought was quickly gone. He looked around the room. Just then, his nose caught the smell of something. He sniffed a little more and the smell seemed to make his nose burn.  
  
"Is that..." He looked around and saw smoke coming from a room nearby.  
  
"Fire!" he yelled. He quickly ran out of the room and started back towards the door. As he reached it, it seemed to close on him. He ran into the door and tried to push it open, but to no avail. He would have to find some other way out. He looked back towards the room. The fire was spreading quickly to the dry wood. It had engulfed the room. Smoke was everywhere. He coughed as he started to run up the stairs to the top floor. The smoke hadn't reached it yet. He ran into one of the rooms and over to a window. It was boarded up. There were small cracks in the wood. They were only boarded by two pieces of wood that were in an X shape. He stuck his hand through one and waved around. He had to get someone's attention before it was too late. There was a house across the street that had a middle-aged man and woman in it. The woman went to the window and looked across the street. She noticed smoke pouring out from the cracks around the door of the house across the street. She could also see flames coming out from the windows on the lower level. She looked to the top and saw someone's hand waving out the window. She panicked and ran to a telephone and dialed 911.  
  
*****  
  
Everyone else was walking through the huge city, stopping and looking at anything that seemed interesting. Leena couldn't help but worry about Bit. They passed a store that had about 18 televisions in the show window. A crowd of people stood around them. The news was on as they passed by.  
  
"This just in," said the man on the news. They stopped and watched with the crowd. "A fire has broken out in the residential area." Leena seemed worried. "It seems to have originated in the northwestern area on Maple Street. The address is 612." Leena's eyes went wide. Jamie looked to her, only to see her face filled with pure terror.  
  
"Leena, what's wrong?" he asked. She didn't say anything. Brad and Doc looked to her as well.  
  
"What is it?" asked Brad. She just stared at the television screen.  
  
"Leena?" asked Doc.  
  
"That's where..." she started.  
  
"That's where what?" asked Jamie.  
  
"That's where...Bit is," she said. They all turned their attention quickly back to the screen to see the house up close. The cameramen had arrived only a few seconds after the announcer had finished talking. They got a close up of the house. Fire was seen through the windows and smoke poured from the cracks of the door and through the windows. They got a close up of the top floor. Bit still had his hand through the crack, trying his best to get someone's attention.  
  
"We have just been informed that there seems to be somebody trapped inside the burning building. The fire department has been called and is now on their way. An ambulance has also been called," said the announcer. They heard the sirens as they saw the fire trucks coming down the road. Leena ran out into the road and stood there. The fire truck came to a screeching halt. The driver opened the window and looked at Leena. He had black hair and had slightly tan skin. He pocked his head out the window.  
  
"What are you trying to do lady?! Get yourself killed?!" he asked.  
  
"Please! Are you going to Maple Street, 612?" she asked. He seemed confused.  
  
"Yeah! What about it?!" he asked.  
  
"Please! Take us with you!" pleaded Leena.  
  
"Why?!" he asked. His voice was no longer angry.  
  
"Because we know the person trapped inside! Please, you have to help us!" He was silent for a while. The rest of them joined Leena.  
  
"Fine," he said. "Hop in." They all ran over to the fire truck and got in. The front was actually rather large. Leena and Doc sat up front, while Jamie and Brad stood in the back area behind the seats.  
  
"So, you know the guy trapped inside?" asked the fireman.  
  
"Yes," said Leena. She seemed to be focused on the road.  
  
"What are you, like, his family or something?" he asked.  
  
"You could say that," said Doc.  
  
"We're sort of like family," said Jamie.  
  
"Sort of?" asked the fireman.  
  
"Yeah," said Brad.  
  
"So who is he?" asked the man.  
  
"His name is Bit," said Doc. The man looked to him.  
  
"Bit?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Bit Cloud," said Doc. The man seemed surprised. He turned his attention back to the road. They were almost there.  
  
*****  
  
Bit pulled his hand back in and sat down on the wooden floor. The smoke was getting to him. He decided to try the door again. He ran back down the stairs, only to meet the fire. He studied the room. There was fire everywhere, but for some reason, it wasn't in front of the door. He had to get out. He stepped back and jumped over the flames in front of him. He landed on the ground, but only to find himself surrounded by flames. He looked to the door. 'This is my only chance' he thought to himself. He jumped over the fire and sprinted towards the door. He rammed into it. Even though the fire hadn't reached the area, the smoke had. Bit began to cough. He banged against the door. 'Someone please help me' yelled his mind. "Help me!" he yelled aloud. He then heard sirens.  
  
*****  
  
The truck came to a stop at the house. Men jumped off of the truck and started getting the hose out. The Blitz team jumped out of the truck and ran up towards the house. The fireman jumped out as well and went to assist the other firemen. Inside, Bit was still near the door, banging and yelling.  
  
"Somebody help me!" he yelled.  
  
Outside, some of the firemen had gone up to the door. It was welded shut by the heat from the fire. They took a few crowbars and tried to pry it off. They were making progress, little by little. Leena just watched them. The fireman that took them there walked up to Doc, who turned to him.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"When did you meet Bit?" asked the fireman.  
  
"Why? Do you know him?"  
  
"..." He didn't respond. Doc turned his attention back to the house.  
  
"How long?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know where he is in there. For all I know, he could be trapped on the top floor," said the fireman. They stood there. The men almost got the door open. They finished prying it and the door fell flat on the ground, followed by Bit. He fell down the few stone stairs that led up to the door. He laid on the ground as Leena and the others ran up to him. Leena knelt down near him and lifted his head up. She held him close to her. He opened his eyes and looked up at the house. "Bit," said Leena. He just looked at the house as it burned. "Bit," said Leena. They were all standing around him. His eyes became heavy and he coughed a little, before closing his eyes.  
  
"Bit!" yelled Leena, as his body fell limp.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Sorry that this chapter was short, but it has to end there. I'll write the next one soon as well. Same with "Premonition". I'll update soon, hopefully... Anyway, I hope you like it. More to come soon^.^ Oh, and I don't own Zoids, so don't sue, not that you'd wanna waste the time anyway. Audi^.^ 


	3. Things You Wish To Forget

Hi! Long time no see. I've been busy for a while, so to apologize for the delay, I give you another chapter. To My Reviewers: I love writing for you guys cause you're always so nice in your reviews. I'm happy to say that I haven't gotten a flame yet and I'm really happy that you guys like this stuff. I just wanna say thanks^.^  
  
Disclaimer: In my opinion, disclaimers are so over rated.but I don't own Zoids anyway.  
  
-...Things You Wish To Forget...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Bit's eyes slowly opened. His arms had bandages all over from burns. His head was wrapped with a white bandage. He looked down to notice that his chest had been wrapped as well. Wherever he was, it was quiet. The only sound he heard was the hum of machinery. He seemed to be lying down. He just stared at the ceiling. It was white. He thought back as to what happened. The last thing he remembered was seeing his old home burning and the people who had been around him. Then there was the voice that had called out to him, the person who held him. "Leena..." said Bit to himself. He thought for a while as to where he might be, but came up with nothing. His eyes darted around the room, taking in his surroundings.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked aloud.  
  
"You're in New Hope Hospital," said a voice. It sounded male. Bit sat up in the bed, but soon remembered the pain of his injuries. He winced, but sat up and leaned against the wall anyway. He figured his legs were fine, on account that he still had on his black pants. This was a relief. He was glad he would still be able to walk. He then remembered the voice and turned his attention back to the wall. At the end of his bed, someone was leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front. He wore a black cloak that came down to his knees. At his side, Bit could barely make out what appeared to be a sheath with a sword in it. The man wore navy blue jeans. Bit wasn't able to see his face, for the man wore the hood on his cloak and had it protecting his identity. The man uncrossed his arms and pushed away from the wall. In doing so, he stepped into the light a little more, allowing Bit to see part of his face. All Bit was able to make out was that he had deep, blue eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Bit.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" asked the man. He seemed calm and acted casual, but there was a hint of disbelief in his voice.  
  
"Do I...know you?" asked Bit. The man didn't answer him. Instead, he walked over to the window and looked out.  
  
"You don't remember anything, do you? You don't remember anything about this town or what happened all those years ago," said the man. Bit lowered his head, but then had another question.  
  
"How do...you know that?" asked Bit. The man turned to him once more. "Do you know something about my past?" The man didn't answer him. Bit was getting impatient. "If you know something, then tell me!" said Bit. The man walked back over to where he first stood.  
  
"First, let me ask you something," said the man. Bit nodded his head and awaited the question.  
  
"Why did you come back?" asked the man.  
  
"What?" asked Bit.  
  
"Why did you come back here, to New Hope City?"  
  
"Because this is where I used to live. I wanted to find out some stuff about myself."  
  
"And that's why you went back to your house?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Where else would I go?" The man was silent. He turned away from Bit.  
  
"I want to know. How did you manage to survive that fire?" asked the man.  
  
"I don't know. I just tried to get away from wherever it was. Eventually, the door broke and I fell out, but it's strange. When I went in there, I wasn't the one who closed the door. Plus, it appeared to be locked. I don't get it. Not only that, but the fire just seemed to come out of nowhere," said Bit. The man turned fully away, so that his back was facing Bit.  
  
"You should have just died," said the man. Bit looked up towards him. His expression was that of shock and terror. The man had said it so casually, yet with some anger as well, and something Bit didn't understand. Fear. He spoke also with fear.  
  
"What?" asked Bit in disbelief, the same look still on his face. The man turned his head towards Bit. Only one of his eyes could be seen. Bit didn't understand. The man seemed to be calm, angry, and yet fearful, but of what? And something else Bit saw there was a slight sign of sympathy.  
  
"If you would have just died, then this whole mess would be over, and I could have saved so many lives," responded the man.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Bit. The man laughed a little.  
  
"That's right, you don't remember."  
  
"You...you started the fire didn't you?!" yelled Bit. The man lowered his head slightly. "Why?!" asked Bit.  
  
"Let me say just one thing to you," said the man. His hand reached down to where the sword was. He grabbed the hilt of the sword and drew it out carefully, extending it to the right. Bit noticed that at his side, he also carried two guns. Bit was afraid. The man let his arm fall to his side, still clutching the sword.  
  
"In every past, there are shadows," said the man. He then walked to the end of the bed and extended the sword towards Bit, aiming it right at Bit's throat. It was only about a foot away from him. "And you, Bit Cloud," said the man. Bit just stared at the man, not letting his fear get to him. Bit's eyes seemed angry with him, not showing any fear. "Are one of them," said the man. He was ready to strike Bit down, when the door to the room opened.  
  
"Bit?" asked a female voice. It was Leena. Neither of them looked over to her. Both just stood there, as if frozen in time. Leena entered the room. When she saw what was happening, her eyes went wide with fear. The man had his sword pointed at Bit, who just seemed to stare at him, his expression filled with anger.  
  
"Bit!" yelled Leena, as she ran over to him. Bit snapped out of his trance and looked to her.  
  
"Leena?" he asked. When she got to him, she stood near his bed, then turned to the guy with the sword. She extended both her arms to the side protectively.  
  
"I won't let you hurt him," she said. The man's grip on the sword seemed to loosen. He stared at her, at her eyes. This time, his eyes went wide. With both fear, and with shock. He put the sword back in its sheath and walked over to the window. He opened it and then turned to the two of them.  
  
"I wish you would have listened to me. The next has been chosen. Make no mistake, this isn't over yet. The past will repeat itself," said the man. He then jumped out the window and ran off. Leena dropped her arms and breathed a sigh of relief. Bit just stared at her, unable to find the words for what he wanted to say. Leena turned to him and quickly hugged him around the neck.  
  
"Thank God," she said. "I'm glad you're all right."  
  
"What...do you mean?" asked Bit. Leena let him go and stood up, wiping a few tears from her face.  
  
"The doctors...weren't sure if you'd ever wake up. They said you inhaled a lot of smoke and you had some really bad burns," said Leena. Bit just looked down. "Bit?" asked Leena. He looked up at her.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Who was...that man?" asked Leena.  
  
"I don't know," said Bit. He still seemed kind of angry.  
  
"Well, whoever he was, I don't know what he wants, but I don't think he's bad," said Leena. Bit looked to her in disbelief.  
  
"What do you mean? He was going to kill me!" said Bit.  
  
"I know, but...I don't think he really wanted to, and I don't think he was really going to either. There was just something about his eyes," said Leena. Bit was a little surprised, but in a way, he felt the same. The way the man had spoken...he seemed...reluctant. Bit decided to change the subject.  
  
"How did I get here?" asked Bit.  
  
"Well, after you passed out, they put you in an ambulance and took you here," said Leena.  
  
"How long has it been? How long was I asleep?"  
  
"It's been about three days," said Leena.  
  
"Three days?"  
  
"That's right. They let us stay here over night for the last few days. We've been waiting for you to wake up." Leena went over to the window.  
  
"What about the fire? Did they put it out?" asked Bit. Leena looked to him.  
  
"Yes, but there's something I don't understand. You said you were visiting a friend, but the firemen said that no one had been living in that house for over 7 years. Why were you there?" asked Leena. Bit just hung his head, not willing to tell the truth.  
  
"Bit? You can tell me. I won't tell anyone," said Leena. He looked up to her. She smiled a sincere smile.  
  
"Alright. I went there because, it's where I used to live."  
  
"You used to live in New Hope?"  
  
"Yes," said Bit. "I wanted to find out about my past. About where I came from and where I used to live. I thought that if I could see it, then maybe I would remember."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It didn't work. I still don't remember anything," said Bit, placing his hand on his forehead.  
  
"It's all right Bit. I'm sure you'll remember something eventually," said Leena reassuringly. Bit looked to her and smiled.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
*****  
  
Out in the hall, the rest of the Blitz team stood, waiting for Leena to come back. The fireman that had given them a ride was there as well. They all just stood around, waiting. The fireman was leaning against the wall. He thought back to their ride in the ambulance, and to exactly what happened on the way to the hospital.  
  
[Beginning of memory sequence]  
  
"Come on!" said the fireman. He was on the back of the ambulance that Bit had just been loaded into. The Blitz team ran up to where he was and got into the ambulance as well. He then got in and closed the door behind him. The inside of the ambulance was huge. In the back area, doctors were quickly working to prepare Bit for the hospital. They hooked up an oxygen tank so that he'd be able to breathe normally. They also began to treat his burns and scrapes. They were all sitting in the ambulance. The fireman just looked at Bit as they were treating him. He then looked back to the ground. This wasn't normal for him. He seemed confused. He thought back to when he picked them up and took them there, what they had said.  
  
"Bit Cloud..." whispered the man. He didn't mean to say anything, but he did. Leena looked up to him.  
  
"What?" she asked. The man looked up to her. "Do you...know Bit?" she asked.  
  
"What makes you think that?" he asked.  
  
"Just the way you reacted when we first mentioned his name," said Leena. The man looked to Bit, who was lying on the stretcher. He then looked back to Leena.  
  
"Yeah, I do. I'd never forget about him," he said.  
  
"So, you do know Bit," said Doc.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How?" asked Jamie.  
  
"I'd rather not say anything. I don't know if Bit would want you guys to know. If he hasn't said anything yet, then he probably doesn't want it mentioned."  
  
"It doesn't matter," said Brad. "Bit can't seem to remember anything about his past anyway."  
  
"What?" asked the man.  
  
"It's true," said Jamie. "Bit doesn't remember anything about his past."  
  
"Then...maybe that's why he came here," said the man.  
  
"What?" asked Leena. He just shook his head.  
  
"No, it's not important. Never mind," he said. "Oh, and by the way, my name's Clark, Clark Neo," he said.  
  
"My name's Leena, Leena Toros."  
  
"And I'm Steve Toros."  
  
"I'm Jamie Hemeros, but just call me Jamie."  
  
"Brad Hunter."  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you," said Clark. "Don't worry. We're almost to the hospital."  
  
[End sequence]  
  
They all still stood there, waiting. Soon enough, Leena came running down the hallway, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Hey you guys! Bit's awake!" she said. They all looked relieved and happy to hear it. Clark pushed off against the wall.  
  
"Well, see ya later," he said as he started heading towards the exit. Leena ran towards him and stopped in front of him.  
  
"Please come and see Bit. Maybe if he sees you, he'll remember something. You were friends, right?" she said.  
  
"I guess, yeah," he said.  
  
"Then come on," said Leena. He knew she wouldn't let him leave, so he gave in and began to follow as Leena led them to Bit's room. Clark walked, hands in his pockets, head down. He thought to himself. 'Bit Cloud, why'd you have to come back, after all this time...' They would soon reach his room. 'What am I suppose to do...will...will the past repeat itself?'  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
That's all for this chapter. I know you guys are probably sort of confused at this point, but I will explain things eventually. And just for reference, this story does take place some time after the Royal cup tournament, also, I'm gonna say that in this story, Bit and Leena are 18. That'll be important later on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll make sure to put more up soon. Until we meet again! Audi^.^ 


	4. Even If Those Memories Are Lost

I decided to put up the next chapter! Aint I wonderful. And to those of you who are waiting for me to update again for Premonition, it may be a little while. Two weeks at the most. It all depends on what's going on in school for the next few weeks. If any of you have heard of the school of Orono in Minnesota, it's really messed up right now and the teachers might go on strike. Anyway, here we go^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids.  
  
-...Even If Those Memories Are Lost...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Leena grabbed the handle of the door and slowly opened it. Bit looked up as they all entered the room.  
  
"Hey Bit," said Jamie.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"So, how do you feel?" asked Brad.  
  
"Okay, I guess. Nothing hurts," said Bit. Leena walked over and sat down on the bed next to Bit.  
  
"Hey Bit. We brought someone with us who says he knows you," said Leena.  
  
"Really?" asked Bit.  
  
"Yeah. He's over there," said Leena. She pointed to Clark, who was leaning against the wall. "His name is Clark Neo."  
  
"Clark...Neo..." said Bit, as if trying to remember.  
  
"Do you remember him?" asked Leena. Bit thought for a while, then sadly shook his head.  
  
"No, I don't," said Bit. "Sorry."  
  
"It's alright, maybe you'll remember later," said Leena as she stood up. She looked to the rest of the team, signaling for them to follow. The Blitz team left the room, leaving Bit and Clark alone. Leena closed the door behind her. When he was sure they were gone, Clark pushed off from against the wall. He approached Bit.  
  
"Do you really not remember anything?" he asked. Bit looked to him.  
  
"Why would I lie?" asked Bit.  
  
"Because...!" yelled Clark, but he then turned away in anger. He then lightened a little. "I guess I can't blame you if you don't remember."  
  
"Blame me for what?"  
  
"Why do you care? You don't even remember, so you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Tell me, what happened to this town?"  
  
"What? How do you know something happened?"  
  
"Well, you're not the only one who's told me something about it."  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"No, there was some guy here when I woke up."  
  
"Who...was it?"  
  
"I don't know. He didn't tell me his name. All he told me was 'In every past, there are shadows, and you are one of them'," said Bit. Clark looked shocked, but then lowered his head.  
  
"So, he came back," he said. Bit looked to him.  
  
"Who came back?" asked Bit.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Tell me! That man tried to kill me!" yelled Bit. Clark shot his head up, looking at Bit. He wasn't shocked, just a little afraid. He suddenly seemed angry and yet sad.  
  
"You...you should have just let him," said Clark.  
  
"What?" said Bit. Clark turned away from him.  
  
"If he would have killed you, this would all be over. It seems that ever since then, this town has been trapped in the past. No one will ever forget about what happened here. You have no idea how hard it's been. We all thought you were dead, but I guess the nightmare will never end."  
  
"But why?" asked Bit. Clark looked at him. "Why do so many people hate me here?"  
  
"They don't hate you, they just fear you. They're afraid of what might happen." Bit just looked down.  
  
"But why? Why are they afraid of me? What did I do?" asked Bit. Clark just shook his head.  
  
"It doesn't matter. It's in the past. I guess...it's time to move on and just try to forget. Don't worry about it. Maybe it's all over now. Nothing has happened for a long time, so just don't worry," said Clark. "Anyway, you should be able to leave here in a little while. So, see ya later." He began to walk to the door.  
  
"Wait, Clark." Clark turned around to face Bit.  
  
"Who were you, I mean, in my past? Were you my friend?" asked Bit. For the first time today, Clark smiled.  
  
"Yeah, we were the best of friends," said Clark.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't remember."  
  
"It's fine really. It's probably better if you don't remember. Well, see ya."  
  
"Bye," said Bit, as Clark exited the room. Bit laid back down and fell asleep.  
  
******  
  
"The air fells great!" said Bit. He stood outside the hospital in New Hope. He was still wearing the bandages. It had been one day since he had awoken and the doctor decided to let him leave early. He then walked over to the car where everyone was waiting for him. Leena and Doc sat up front and Jamie, Brad and Bit sat in the back. The car drove away from the hospital and out of the city. The ride was quiet for a while, until Jamie had a question.  
  
"Hey Bit, I was wondering. Just why were you in that house?" he asked. Leena glanced back slightly.  
  
"I was there because that used to be where I lived. I thought that maybe if I went there, I would remember something," said Bit. He sounded so casual.  
  
"And...?" asked Brad.  
  
"I still don't remember anything, but it's okay, I'm sure I'll remember eventually," said Bit. Leena just smiled and turned her attention back to the road.  
  
******  
  
An hour later, they arrived back at the Toros Base. Everyone got out of the car and went to get something to eat. It was lunchtime. Doc went to the video screen to check if they had any messages. He pushed a few buttons and found that they had one. He pushed a button that popped it up on the screen. A man from the Zoid Battle Commission came on.  
  
"Blitz team, I would like to inform you that your next battle will be in three days. We received the information that team member Bit Cloud is in the hospital, so we moved it from tomorrow to Friday instead. The information on the battle has been posted. That is all." The screen switched to a display of the battle information. Once Doc had read through it all, he turned off the video screen and went to go and tell the team.  
  
******  
  
"No way! I saw it first!" yelled Bit. Jamie was sitting at the table, eating an apple. Brad was sipping on some coffee he had just made, while Bit and Leena were pulling on a package of cookies.  
  
"So what! Finders keepers!" said Leena.  
  
"But I found them!" yelled Bit.  
  
"Who really cares?! You need to learn to share!"  
  
"Look who's talking!" Both of them just kept at it until Doc came into the room.  
  
"Listen up team! We have a battle in two days!" said Doc. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to him.  
  
"Really? Against who?" asked Jamie.  
  
"And where?" asked Bit.  
  
"At what time?" asked Leena.  
  
"How much money do we get?" asked Brad. Everyone else just sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, it's in area G-98, which is in a desert, as you all know. We'll be up against the Trigger team. But, there is a small problem. The battle is a five on five zoid battle," said Doc.  
  
"So?" said Bit.  
  
"So, we only have 4 team members, you moron," said Leena.  
  
"Well sorry!" said Bit. He then tugged the cookies away from her and began to run away as she chassed him. They all sweatdropped.  
  
"Anyway," said Doc. "Since we have two days before the battle, I thought that we should try and find someone who would be willing to fight in this battle with us. If they're good enough, we can even let them join the team."  
  
"Sounds fine to me," said Jamie.  
  
"I'd rather not turn down this battle, since we will be paid a large amount of money," said Doc.  
  
"Well then, I'm all for it," said Brad.  
  
"That's good to hear. Let's start searching after lunch," said Doc. Leena came back, holding the box of cookies in her hands and munching on one happily.  
  
"Where's Bit?" asked Jamie. Leena looked to him and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know," she said. They all sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, who's up for some pizza!" said Doc.  
  
"I am!" they all said in unison.  
  
******  
  
Bit and Jamie were going around the nearest town and putting up flyers.  
  
"How did we get suckered into doing this?" asked Bit.  
  
"Well, someone said 'I'd love to help out in any way I can'. I can't imagine who would have said that. *cough* you *cough*."  
  
"Alright, alright, so it's my fault."  
  
"Well, yeah, but I don't see why I had to come with."  
  
"Does the phrase, 'I think we should hand out flyers to people in the nearest town in order to."  
  
"Okay! Okay! I get the picture." Both of them sighed as they continued to put up more flyers.  
  
******  
  
"Next!" said Doc. The tryouts had been going on all day. Apparently, many pilots wanted to try out for the Blitz team. It was getting late. They decided to call it a day.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," said Bit.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. I mean, some of them were okay, but some were just really scary," said Leena.  
  
"Tell me about it. That one guy had tattoos in ten different places," said Jamie.  
  
"And I think I saw that one girl on Zi's Most Wanted (A/N Hehe, I couldn't resist^.^)," said Brad.  
  
"Maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow," said Doc.  
  
"We better. Tomorrow is all we have left," said Jamie. They all went inside. It was getting late and they had to get up early to start the tryouts again.  
  
******  
  
The clock struck 1:00 am. Bit was tossing and turning in his sleep. His breathing suddenly became hard and quick. He seemed to be out of breath. In his dream, he saw a young boy, who looked a lot like him. He was scratched and burned. His aqua eyes were filled with tears as he stared at a burning house. The flames danced in the wind, engulfing the house. The sirens were in the background. The young blond haired boy only watched as the tears began flowing down his face, and then, everything went black.  
  
Bit awoke with a sudden jump. He sat up quickly. He was panting and a cold sweat covered his face. Once he was calm again, he went back to sleep, hoping that the dream wouldn't come back.  
  
******  
  
"Next!" yelled Doc, for about the 50th time that day. So many more people came than before. Some people wanted to be on the team so bad that they tried everything. Some didn't even know how to pilot a zoid, and some didn't even own one. There didn't seem to be anyone else.  
  
"I guess we'll never find anyone worth having on our team," said Doc.  
  
"Come on! There has to be somebody around here who has some skill in piloting a zoid!" yelled Leena. They turned around and began to walk towards the door that led out of the hanger (A/N they held the interview things in the hanger), when someone started running towards them.  
  
"Wait up!" he yelled. Bit turned at the sound of his voice. It sounded familiar. They all turned around and looked as a young man came up to them. He wasn't out of breath or anything, and he seemed pretty serious, but he still smiled to them. "I'm here for the tryouts," he said. He looked about the same age as Bit, but he was taller. His hair was a dark, grayish blue color. Some of his hair hung down his face, covering his left eye. His hair hung to his neck, but was shaped to fit it tightly. It framed his face. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt with some red and black designs on it, and a black overcoat that came down nearly to his knees. He had on a pair of normal black shoes. Doc looked happy. He seemed to be a perfectly normal guy. Bit, on the other hand, was trying to figure out where he had met this guy before.  
  
"Well then, let's see what you can do. First, what kind of zoid do you have?"  
  
"I have a Dark Spiner," he said.  
  
"You do?!" said Doc excitedly.  
  
"Yes. You can see it if you want."  
  
"Let's go!" said Doc as he followed the man outside. The rest of the team followed. When they saw the zoid, they couldn't believe it. It was a sea green color. It had 8 black spikes on its back. It had a few guns on the shoulders and near the ends of the spikes. The claws were silver. It resembled the Gun Sniper slightly. (A/N if you wanna know what it looks like, just go to the Zoids Tribute website. There's a picture of one there).  
  
"Amazing." said Jamie.  
  
"This is so cool!" said Doc.  
  
"Well, it looks like a good zoid, but can you pilot it?" asked Brad.  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't have it if I couldn't," he said.  
  
"Well then, let's see a test run!" said Doc excitedly. The man got into the zoid and quickly mobilized it. The zoid gave a loud roar, before it began to run. The area was rocky. They watched as the zoid swerved between rocks, then quickly turned on it's heals. It shot a few bullets, blowing three huge rocks up. It then ran back to where they stood, making a perfect stop. The zoid roared once again before it bent down. The cockpit opened and the man jumped out.  
  
"Satisfied?" he asked.  
  
"You bet!" said Doc. They all seemed to be impressed. Doc walked up to him and extended his hand. "Welcome to the team!" he said. The man then shook Doc's hand. Everyone seemed pleased with the new member. Their team would be even stronger. Bit could only stare at the man. 'He seems so familiar. I know I've seen him somewhere before.'  
  
"Thanks. I won't let you guys down," he said. His voice was sort of cocky.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Steve Toros, but you can just call me Doc. And these are your teammates. That's Leena, Brad, Jamie, and Bit," said Doc, pointing at each one in turn.  
  
"Hey. My names Lawrence, but most just call me Lance," said the man. 'I know that voice' thought Bit. That's when it hit him. He noticed the eyes of the man. They were the same eyes. The same deep, blue eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
How ya all doin'? Sorry, couldn't resist, anyway, whatcha think? Do you think you know who he is? Don't worry. More to come soon. Just a little note, if any of you have ever seen Cowboy Bebop or Big0, Lance's voice is suppose to sound like Spike from Cowboy Bebop, or if you haven't seen Cowboy Bebop, it's the same voice as Roger. The same person does their voices, but that's what his voice is supposed to sound like. I found out many things lately. First I'm 50% insane, next off, I'm the Mushy Stuff Freak! I love romantic stuff. *sigh*. Anyway, that's all for now. See ya! Audi^.^ 


	5. They Remain Dormant

Yo, waz up? Sorry it's been so long and sorry for that. (That's how I talk to my friends at school...I'm 50 percent insane...riiiiight) Anyway, how's life? It's been a while. Anyway, if you guys guessed who the dude was in the last chapter, you were most likely right. It's the dude Bit met in the hospital who wanted to kill him, but why is he joining the team? Find out...now.  
  
-...They Remain Dormant...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
The Blitz team, along with their newest member, all headed back to the base. Lance piloted the Dark Spiner back with them. When they got back into the hanger, the rest of the team walked up the stairs and towards the kitchen, leaving Bit and Lance in the hanger. Lance jumped out of his zoid and was about to join them, when Bit came up to him.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked, a little angry.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lance.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me! I know who you are! And you have the nerve to come here and join the team none the less!"  
  
"I don't see the problem."  
  
"You tried to kill me!" yelled Bit. The man cringed slightly, annoyed that Bit knew.  
  
"So, you do know who I am. I guess I'm not so great at this after all," he said. "Was it my voice that gave it away?"  
  
"That and your eyes.or, eye," said Bit.  
  
"I have two you moron!" he yelled.  
  
"Don't blame me, but why did you join? You want to kill me," said Bit, as he crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I will admit that I want to kill you, but I joined because I thought I could help."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"You wanna know about your past, don't you? Unfortunately, I can't do much to help you. This would all be over if I had just finished you off before. Heh, but I guess that would have made me no better than him," said Lance as he scratched his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me tell you something Bit Cloud; I've never killed anyone before unless I believed it was necessary. I don't kill for fun, I kill to protect."  
  
"No matter what you call it, it's still murder. People are always trying to use softer words to cover it up, but no matter what you call it, it can't account for taking the life of another." Lance just looked at Bit, then his eyes became harsh.  
  
"I'm just doing what is necessary. I'm just trying to protect them!" he yelled back. Bit was taken aback.  
  
"What...do you mean? Oh god, why can't I remember. What did I do to make so many hate me?" asked Bit. He looked down to the ground.  
  
"They don't hate you, they fear you, or what might happen when around you."  
  
"That's exactly what Clark said."  
  
"So, you talked to Clark?"  
  
"Yeah, do you know him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, you know me?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"Are we friends?"  
  
"Yes, I mean, hey! I thought I was asking the questions here? And who cares. It's in the past."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why can't we just put the past behind us?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Not after what happened. There is more to this story than you know Bit Cloud, and when you find out about your past, you too will understand, and maybe then, you'll let me kill you."  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Suit yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like something to eat." And with that, Lance walked out of the hanger and up the stairs. Bit stood there for a while, until he decided to go as well.  
  
******  
  
It was late now and the battle was tomorrow. The team decided to get a good nights rest. Everyone was sound asleep, but not all was peaceful. Bit laid in his bed, tossing and turning. His breathing was hard and quick. In his dreams, nothing was peaceful at all.  
  
The embers scorched the wood of the small house. The heat was unbearable and the only color was that of red. Three people were in the house, two adults and a young boy. The woman had long and elegant brown hair and beautiful aqua marine eyes. The man had blond hair, in a mushroom cut and blue eyes. The young boy looked nearly the same as his father, but his hair was spiked instead. The boy had the same eyes as his mom. The three of them were huddled together in the room as it burned. The sound of fire sirens echoed in their ears.  
  
"Help is on the way, don't worry!" reassured the father. The young boy was holding tight to his mother as tears of fear cascaded down his face. The fire was getting fiercer. The man and woman looked at each other and then at their son. They knew that they wouldn't be able to survive. The man nodded and then ran towards the door. The fire swirled, but he managed to get the door partially open. He motioned for them to come over. When they reached him, the boy let go of the woman and looked up at the man. The man bent down and hugged him.  
  
"Listen son, no matter what, you have to survive. We believe in you and we know you will become a great zoid warrior someday," said the man. He let go. The fire was getting hotter around them and the heat was almost too much to bear. The man and woman both got down and shielded the boy, as a huge explosion echoed through out the house. The house burst completely into flames as the fireman outside ran to see what was happening. A young boy flew from the door. He was covered in burns and scrapes. The boy fell unconscious soon after hitting the ground, the sound of the man's words. still ringing in his head.  
  
******  
  
Bit sat up quickly, his face covered in a cold sweat. The words were ringing in his head. He placed his hand on his forehead and cringed. 'Why, why do I feel this pain?' he thought. 'Could...could that have been...me?' His head ached as he got out of bed and walked over to the kitchen. 'Maybe a snack would make me feel better,' he thought as he walked into the kitchen and towards the fridge. He opened it and found some milk and on the cupboard, he found some cookies. There was a note on the box. Bit read it.  
  
Leave the cookies alone! That means you Bit! From Leena^_^  
  
Bit just smiled as he opened the box of cookies and took five out.  
  
"You never learn, do you?"  
  
Bit quickly turned around to see Leena standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She had a smug little smirk on her face. Bit had already shoved a cookie in his mouth. Leena casually walked over to him and took one of the cookies he had taken. She then sat down at the table and began munching on it. Bit walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"What are you doing up?" he asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same question," said Leena matter-of-factly. They both ate in silence for a while.  
  
"Alright, now maybe you'll tell me why you're up," said Bit.  
  
"You first."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know." There was silence. "Fine, be that way. I'll go first instead. I saw you walking down the hall towards the kitchen, so I decided to see what you were going to do. That, and to make sure that you were, well...okay."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hey, now it's your turn."  
  
"Alright. I had a nightmare, so I woke up."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Isn't there more? You've had nightmares before and they've never bothered you enough to get up and eat something." Bit just looked down.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it," he said. The dream replayed over and over and he could still hear the man's words echo through his mind.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just because! I don't wanna relive it again!" said Bit, standing up quickly.  
  
"Take it easy Bit. I've never seen you this upset over a dream." She could feel it. Bit was loosing it! His body was shaking and he seemed to be beyond fear. Leena stood up and hugged Bit quickly. "I'm sorry for bringing it up." Bit calmed down.  
  
"I'm sorry I was so offensive, it's just that, with everything that's been going on and the fact that I can't remember anything, I guess that I'm just a little touchy right now," he said. Leena released him and then walked back towards her room.  
  
"Good night," she said.  
  
"Good night." And with that, Bit walked back towards his room. Unknown to him, Lance was sitting in the living room part of the base.  
  
'Strange. The more I hang around them, the harder it becomes to kill him and the longer I let him live, the more dangerous this situation becomes.' He thought to himself. He then took a sip of his can of Coke. 'What do I do if 'he' comes back? What if I've already waited to long? This team is in trouble. If only Bit would remember, then this would be easier.' He then laughed a little at the thought he was having. 'I guess the past really does repeat itself, but people don't usually learn from it. People are so ignorant.' He was laughing even more now, but couldn't tell if it was just the fact that he called himself ignorant, or if the caffeine was finally getting to him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Well, what do you think? I'm sorry this one was short, but I like where I ended it. Next chapter, the battle will commence and things will just get more complicated. Hope you enjoyed this. Until we meet again, Audi^.^ PS: sorry for any spelling mistakes! I couldn't check it this time.well, I could have, but I'm too lazy. Pleaz read my other fics if you haven't already. I updated Premonition a few days ago! (sorry to sound like an advertisement, but I've had to much sugar today, so I'm hyper! Pizza for supper, yay!) 


	6. Inside The Mind

It's been a long time since I've worked on this one. I've been having problems thinking of what should happen and how fast I want this to go. I gotta fit in a lot of other chapters into this fic, so I have two decisions. Give the chapters longer titles, or make the chapters shorter. It's up to you. Tell me what you think. And those are the only options available.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids.  
  
-...Inside The Mind...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
The halls were quiet in the early morning, as the sun just started to peek over the hills. It was 6 o'clock in the morning, and not many were up. The only person walking the halls was Jamie, who had things to do before the battle would commence later that afternoon. He went to the hanger and got in the Raynos, and soon enough, he was out of the base and soaring through the air towards the nearest town.  
  
The rest of the team was still asleep and stayed that way for 2 more hours. It was then 8 o'clock and the alarm clocks began to sound loudly in all the rooms. Brad was all right with waking up this early, but Leena and Bit enjoyed staying in bed for a while after. Lance was the next one up, but didn't like waking up at such an early time either. Brad walked into the kitchen after getting dressed and made some coffee. Lance walked out and got some pop from the fridge. Brad eyed him a little, still not too trusting of the new teammate, and a little confused.  
  
"Why do you drink pop in the morning?" asked Brad.  
  
"Why do you drink coffee?" asked Lance.  
  
"Because it's normal."  
  
"Well, I don't like coffee, so I just have pop instead," he said as he took a sip of it. Everything was quiet until a loud scream could be heard from down the hall.  
  
"BIT! YOU TOOK THE REST OF MY COOKIES LAST NIGHT?! I THOUGHT YOU ONLY ATE FOUR!" yelled a very angry Leena.  
  
"I SWEAR I DIDN'T TAKE THEM!" yelled Bit. The sound of things crashing everywhere and the fearful screams from Bit could be heard throughout the base. It was a good thing that everyone was already up, or Bit and Leena would have done the job themselves.  
  
"Are they always like that?" asked Lance.  
  
"Everyday," said Brad. They both just stood there, until Bit came running into the kitchen and hid behind Brad. Brad just sighed, but seemed afraid when Leena came running in. Bit quickly left the room and then was chased once again by Leena. Doc then walked into the kitchen and took out a bowl from the cupboard. He then poured some cereal into the bowl and then some milk. He sat down at the table. The three of them seemed perfectly calm as the same noises could still be heard throughout the base. They all just sighed.  
  
"I'm gonna have a headache from all this," said Lance.  
  
"It gets better once you spend a few days like this. It's just a routine thing now," said Brad.  
  
"They'll get tired and then come looking for food in about 3...2...1" said Doc. As if on cue, Bit and Leena both walked into the kitchen, panting from the chase through the base. They both sat down at the table and at the same time asked, "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"You got me. I haven't seen Jamie at all today," said Brad.  
  
"That's strange. Usually he's the first one up," said Leena.  
  
"He went out early to run some errands," said Doc.  
  
"Well, he better be back before the battle starts," said Bit.  
  
"Don't worry, he will be," said Doc. Leena went over to the counter to get a bowl and some cereal as well. She looked to Lance.  
  
"Good morning Lance," she said as politely as she could manage right now.  
  
"Morning," he said as he sipped his pop. Bit just eyed him carefully, afraid he might do something. Lance looked to him and gave a cocky smile, then turned his attention to the window. It was a bright morning, perfect for a zoid battle.  
  
"What team are we up against?" asked Lance.  
  
"They're known as the Trigger team. They all pilot Desert Command Wolves," said Doc.  
  
"It should be easy enough," said Brad. They all agreed.  
  
******  
  
It was 10 o'clock before Jamie's Raynos could be heard reentering the hover cargo. They all went over to greet him and to see what he bought, but he came back empty handed. He was holding tightly to his right arm. Bit was first to notice that there were bloodstains on his shirt.  
  
"Jamie, what happened?" asked Bit. They all then noticed his injury. Lance cringed at the thought of what it might be.  
  
"I was shopping in Romeo city, trying to get some more food and whatever seemed useful, but as I was leaving the store, I was attacked by some guy wearing a blue cloak. He used a knife and he cut my right arm. Luckily, the police were around and the minute he saw them coming towards him, the guy quickly left," explained Jamie.  
  
"Did they catch him?" asked Leena.  
  
"No."  
  
"But you're alright?" asked Brad.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get this bandaged up and I'll be as good as new. The cut isn't that bad or that deep, so I'll still be able to battle today."  
  
"You sure?" asked Bit.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," said Jamie. They all walked back into the kitchen to eat something.  
  
"Hey Jamie, what happened to the groceries you bought?" asked Leena.  
  
"I dropped the bags when I was attacked and when he was gone, I just wanted to get back here. I completely forgot about the groceries," said Jamie.  
  
"It's alright," said Leena, but she wished they had more food in the base. Jamie went towards the bathroom to bandage up his arm, while the rest of the team just lingered around the base. Lance went down to the hanger and Bit followed him. 'What if...' thought Lance, 'what if it's him?' He then shook his head at the thought.  
  
"It couldn't be," he said.  
  
"What couldn't be?" asked Bit. Lance quickly spun around to find Bit only a few feet away from him.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do than to bug me?" he asked.  
  
"No," answered Bit. "And besides, I only bug you because you know about what happened to me."  
  
"Your point is?"  
  
"Well, you know, so why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Because you wouldn't understand it the same way as if you were to experience it for yourself. You have to remember it on your own."  
  
"Then maybe..."  
  
"Maybe what?"  
  
"Maybe the dream was real?"  
  
"Dream?"  
  
"Lance, do you know what happened, you know, the day my parents died?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Was it really by fire?" asked Bit. Lance just looked down. "I guess it was. Then, the family I saw...was mine."  
  
"You're family died when you were eight years old."  
  
"But how? How did the house start on fire? Was someone else responsible for it? Why did I loose my memory? And if I was eight when it happened, then why can I only remember the last 7 years?"  
  
"Will you slow down?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"First off, I don't know the answers to any of those questions. Wait.you said you can't remember anything from before the age of..." he thought for a while. "...eleven? You are eighteen, right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Bit.  
  
"Well, that's strange. You should be able to remember everything beyond the age of eight, not eleven. I don't get it."  
  
"How did I loose my memory?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why did you want to kill me?"  
  
"Because...wait a second. Hey! I said I wasn't going to answer that question until you can fully understand my reason, and you can't until you remember."  
  
"Darn it! I was so close!"  
  
"So close to what?" asked a voice that entered the room. They both looked towards the door to see Leena walking down the stairs.  
  
"Uhh...so close to...winning a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors," covered Bit.  
  
"You do know that that game is a game of chance. You can't predict who will win and who will loose accurately," she said.  
  
"I know, but I was close to winning," said Bit. Leena walked past them and then towards her zoid.  
  
"Dad said that if you were going to work on your zoid, you better do it now. We're leaving in about an hour," said Leena.  
  
"What? That time already?" said Bit, looking at his watch, realizing it was already 11 o'clock. He quickly got over to the Liger and began to work with what he had. Lance took one last glance at him and then walked over to his Dark Spiner. Brad and Jamie soon joined them in working on zoids. The battle would be soon, they had to be prepared for it. They were up against a team they had never even seen before, so they didn't know much about them. Bit just kept rethinking what he had been told. About his past and what the dad...his father...had said in the dream. 'I have to live,' thought Bit. 'Why?' he wondered.  
  
'What's so important about me?' he wondered. Liger roared quietly, he seemed concerned.  
  
"I'm fine Liger, really," said Bit. Liger gave a roar of approval. Brad and Jamie were just working on their zoids, not a thought in their heads. They were focused on the battle that would commence later today. Lance, on the other hand, had confused himself when trying to understand what Bit had told him.  
  
'He should be able to remember from the age of eight, but he can only remember from the age of eleven. What happened to him? I know he left New Hope after the accident and everything, but where did he go after that and what happened? Come to think of it, I don't know that much of what happened back then in the first place. I was the same age as Bit, so I don't know that much more about what happened back then, but I do know one thing. 'He' is close. I'm willing to bet that he is the one who attacked Jamie. I'm gonna have to keep my guard up. I hope he doesn't find this base, or any of us for that matter,' thought Lance. He just shook his head and continued working. Leena was working on the Gun Sniper and was also watching Bit.  
  
'Why was Bit so shaken up last night?' thought Leena. 'He's had nightmares before and he's never been that upset. I could feel it. He seemed to be loosing himself...could it have to do with...his past?' wondered Leena.  
  
An hour passed by quickly and all the zoids were in working order. They loaded them into the Hover Cargo and were soon on their way to meet their opponents on the battlefield.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
I decided to make this chapter shorter, and the title actually works for this one. My titles may not always fit, but that's because they're from a poem I wrote. Well, I'll try to make the next one longer and thank you to my reviewers. You keep me going. Well, see ya, or as I say it, Audi^.^ 


	7. Just Waiting For Your Past

Yeah, yeah, I know...it's been a really long time since I've put up a chapter to this fic. I decided to go through the other chapters and fix the mistakes I made. I did, so I decided to write the next chapter. I'm having too much fun! My summer has been great so far...well...except for the fact that we end up having no computer days sometimes. And that's not always fun. I watched all of Zoids: Chaotic Century and Guardian Force (except last 5 eps. Stupid Toonami...) Anyway, hope you enjoy^.^  
  
-...Just Waiting For Your Past...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
"Well team, we've arrived at the battlefield. Mobilize all zoids!" said Doc.  
  
"Alright, Bit here, ready to mobilize Liger Zero."  
  
"Leena. Ready to mobilize Gun Sniper."  
  
"Brad here. All set to mobilize Shadow Fox."  
  
"Jamie. Set to mobilize Raynos."  
  
"Lance here. Mobilizing Dark Spiner." Soon enough, they were all out on the battlefield, awaiting their opponents.  
  
"Uh.is this some kinda joke?" asked Bit.  
  
"I don't see anything," said Leena. They were all looking around for their opponents but saw nothing.  
  
"They're probably under the sand," said Brad.  
  
"Right," said Jamie. "The Desert Command Wolves are the same color as the sand, so it's easy for them to blend into this type of field."  
  
"You got that right. I can't even tell they're here," said Bit. Just then, the judge capsule landed and opened up to reveal the judge.  
  
"The area within a 20 mile radius is a designated Zoid battle field. This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. Danger. All others must leave the area at once. Area scanned, battlefield set up. The Blitz team vs. the Trigger team. Battle mode 0982. Ready! Fight!" said the judge.  
  
"Yeah right. How can we fight if we don't know were the enemy is?" said Bit. They all stood around for a while, on account that nothing seemed to be happening. They all scanned the area, looking for movement. Lance kept glancing over the battlefield as well, then, just in front of him, he saw the sands move a little. Just then, a cannon came up and shot at his zoid. He quickly maneuvered his zoid and just missed the shot. Just then, all the command wolves appeared from the sands and started firing at the Blitz team. The shots were constant and they all did their best to dodge what they could.  
  
"This is getting old," said Brad. He pushed a button and the Shadow Fox let out the smoke screen, making the Command wolves miss their targets.  
  
"Alright, now we can really get this battle started," said Bit. He and the Liger charged forward into the smoke to go and find the enemy. The rest of them followed. Jamie stayed above the battlefield, doing what he could from above. He was having a hard time finding the enemy in the smoke screen. The smoke soon cleared and everyone was visible.  
  
"Alright, it's show time. Let's do it Liger," said Bit. Liger gave a loud roar and then its claws began to glow. "Strike Laser Claw!" yelled Bit from the cockpit. The Liger jumped up and hit one of the Command Wolves, causing its right, front leg to fall off. "Yes! One down, four more to go." On the other side of the battlefield, Leena was trying to shoot down the enemy.  
  
"Come on! Hold still!" she yelled.  
  
"Like he'll really listen to you," said Brad.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You haven't taken one down yet either," replied Leena. Just then, the Shadow Fox's claws began to glow. The Shadow Fox leaped towards the enemy, cutting two of its legs off in the process. "Show off," said Leena. Brad just snickered to himself. Just then, Leena was hit by enemy fire and was knocked off balance partially. "Darn it! That's it! Weasel Unit Total Assault!" she yelled. The Gun Sniper shot off all of its guns and luckily, the shots actually hit their targets. Another Command Wolf was taken out. "Yes! Leena scores again!" she yelled. But just then, tons of shots rained down on the battlefield, hitting both the Blitz team and the Trigger team.  
  
"Who's attacking us?" yelled Bit.  
  
"Over there," said Jamie. In the distance, a ton of zoids could be seen coming towards them. They were mostly Rev Raptors and Helcats.  
  
"Is that." started Leena.  
  
"The Backdraft?" finished Brad.  
  
"Why would the Backdraft bother to interrupt the battle?" asked Lance.  
  
"They probably want revenge on Bit," said Leena, sighing. This was starting to get out of hand, old and just plain annoying.  
  
"Revenge?" he asked.  
  
"What did I do!?" yelled Bit.  
  
"Think about it. You were the one who stopped them from taking over the ZBC during the Royal Cup Tournament," said Leena.  
  
"Yeah, but.that was a long time ago!"  
  
"It probably took them this long to organize their troops," said Brad.  
  
"You have to admit, it does make sense," said Jamie.  
  
"Will you guys cut it out!" yelled Bit. "So you're all basically blaming this on me?"  
  
"Yep," they all answered.  
  
"That's just great," said Bit as he sunk back into his chair.  
  
"Well, here they come," said Lance. They all started to shoot at the enemy zoids, picking off as many as they could before they got to close. The Trigger team seemed to be helping as well. They, too, began to shoot at the oncoming zoids. But soon enough, the enemy got to close and close range combat was inevitable. They all jumped back a little as the enemy zoids came closer. The battle started. Brad was using his guns and his Strike Laser Claw attack to get rid of as many as he could. Leena was using her ammo, of course. Jamie was having the easiest time, since none of the enemy zoids could fly. Of course, he wasn't Jamie anymore. Jamie had broken the sound barrier, so now the Wild Eagle was sitting at the controls. He continuously shot at the enemy. Lance was relying on his weapons, mainly his guns. Bit was using the Strike Laser Claw and his shot cannon. There were just so many and they kept coming.  
  
"This is insane! I'm gonna go back to the hover cargo and change to the Schneider," said Bit as Liger turned around and headed towards the hover cargo. Unfortunately, the enemy knew he would do this and was ready. Ten of the enemy zoids followed him and Bit was unaware of their presence. They began to fire at him, all at once and each bullet hit the Liger, on account that he didn't know they were there. Bit was being jostled around in the cockpit as the bullets constantly hit the Liger. Bit was thrown against the side hard and hit his head, knocking him out. He just laid there, inside the cockpit. Liger roared a few times to try and wake him up, but to no avail. The team had seen this happen.  
  
"Bit!" yelled Leena.  
  
"Wake up!" yelled Brad. But to no avail. Bit just laid there, and while he did, the Liger Zero couldn't do much of anything but try to avoid attacks. The rest of the Blitz team was on their own.  
  
******  
  
A young boy was sitting up on a white bed. The whole room was white and there was only one window. There were a few machines, but most were turned off. The boy just sat there and stared downward, his aqua marine eyes seemed to express no emotion. His forehead was wrapped in bandages. The door to the room was closed, but there was a small glass area on the door. Two doctors were standing outside of it. There was a guy and a girl.  
  
"So, is this the one who came in yesterday?" asked the male doctor as he looked through the small glass window on the door.  
  
"Yes. It says here his name is Bit Cloud," said the female as she looked at the papers on her clipboard.  
  
"What's his condition?"  
  
"It says here that he has mild burns on his arms and the cut on his shoulder will probably leave a scar. He also has a gash on his head. It wasn't too deep, but it will take a while to heal. That's all for the physical damage."  
  
"Just the physical? What else is wrong with him?"  
  
"Well, when we questioned him earlier, he didn't seem to remember anything but his name. He didn't talk much at all really. We tried to explain to him about what happened, but I don't know if he was able to comprehend it. There is no brain damage, just amnesia."  
  
"Do you know how long it will take for him to regain his memory?"  
  
"No. But by the way it seems, it might never return to him, in fact, it may take years before he can even remember the accident."  
  
"How sad. How old is he?"  
  
"Eight. He's lived here in New Hope all his life."  
  
"I know that. His parents were good friends of mine. It truly is sad that he can't remember anything. He's just so young."  
  
"I know." Bit just sat there, listening to their conversation. Then, the whole image seemed to blur and fade away and a new one was now seen.  
  
...Bit was still just sitting in the hospital room, on the bed. There were two other young boys there as well. One had black hair and the other had dark blue hair. They seemed sad.  
  
"Bit, don't you remember us?" asked the boy with black hair.  
  
"Come on Bit. We're your best friends," said the other. Bit said nothing. He didn't even look up to them; he just sat there and stared downward.  
  
"Please Bit, just talk to us."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"..."  
  
Bit! We're your friends."  
  
"Just look at us!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Bit." they both said. They both just hung their heads, saddened at the thought of loosing their friend.  
  
"Don't worry Bit. Your memory will come back soon," said the black haired one.  
  
"Until then, we'll help you out as much as we can until your whole memory returns, I promise," said the blue haired one. And with that, the two boys left the room, leaving Bit completely alone. Soon enough, the image began to fade, and this time was replaced with nothingness.  
  
******  
  
Bit's eyes suddenly opened and he looked around. He was in the cockpit of the Liger Zero. He looked forward to the battle and realized that they could use his help. Liger roared to Bit and then he completely snapped forward.  
  
"Sorry about that Liger. Now let's go help our friends!" said Bit. They ran to the hover cargo and the CAS was activated. The armor was removed and the armor of the Schneider was placed on. Soon enough, it was complete and they ran back out to the battlefield.  
  
"All right Liger, let's give them everything we've got!" said Bit. The liger roared in agreement and extended all the blades. The two on the side flipped forward and all the blades began to glow a purple color. They were charging towards the group of enemy zoids. "Here we go! Seven Blade attack!" yelled Bit. The Liger began to charge through all the zoids, knocking many out of commission as he passed through. The enemy zoids began to retreat after seeing over half of their remaining group get destroyed in one attack. Soon enough, the entire battle was over. The judge had been knocked out of commission at the beginning, so it was a tie. Bit jumped out of the Liger and seemed rather pleased with himself. "That was great!" he said.  
  
"Bit!"  
  
Bit turned around to see Leena running towards him. He was happy to see her and vise versa. When she reached him, she hugged him quick and then backed off.  
  
"We won, thanks to you Bit!"  
  
"No, we all won! I just did the clean up work," he said. They both just smiled and began to laugh and cheer. Unaware to any of them, there was someone watching them on a small cliff not far away. He held a pair of binoculars in his hand. He zoomed in on Bit first and then changed his focus to the rest of the team as they walked over. He zeroed in Lance first and then on Brad and Jamie, but then went to Leena and zoomed in closer on her and then to her and Bit. They all seemed to be talking. The man lowered the binoculars and then just smiled. He was wearing a blue cloak, with the hood covering his face. The only thing that could be seen were his bluish eyes...and his vicious smile.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Well, another chapter complete. That was actually kinda easy once I got started and a lot longer than I thought it would be. Anyway, I hope you like it. See ya later, since I don't have anything important to say right now. Audi^.^ 


	8. To Catch Up With You

It's getting to the point where I need to write another chapter of this. I'm happy to say that I keep attracting new reviews even though I might have lost some too. I thank those of you who have stuck with me all this time. I'm gonna be in pain for a few days so I don't know how much I'll be able to update. I think I made matters worse. I think my mouth is bleeding again. You say you don't know what I'm talking about? Well, I had surgery on Friday to remove my wisdom teeth. It didn't take long at all, but the after math is what hurts so much. But hey, I get all the chocolate shakes I want, so it ain't that bad. Anyway, hope ya enjoy^.^  
  
~...~ signifies the zoids talking.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids.  
  
-...To Catch Up With You...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
"Good work team!" said Doc Toros happily as everyone came back from the battlefield. "I think this calls for a celebration! Why don't we eat dinner early tonight!"  
  
"Sounds great to me!" said Bit. "I suggest hamburgers!"  
  
"Mmmmmm..." said Leena.  
  
"Then I'll get started on them right away," said Jamie, actually anxious to cook this time. When it came to cooking hamburgers, he was the only one they trusted. Jamie's hamburgers always turned out perfect.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go work on the Shadow Fox until dinner is ready," said Brad as he turned and left towards the hanger again.  
  
"I'm gonna take the Liger out for a run," said Bit. He turned and began to walk to the hanger as well.  
  
"Alright. Just make sure you're back in time for dinner," said Leena. He gave her a quick smile and walked down to the hanger. He got in the Liger Zero and took off into the desert. Bit needed to clear his head. ~You all right?~ roared the Liger.  
  
"I'm fine Liger, really," said Bit.  
  
~Then why are you giving me the silent treatment?~  
  
"I'm not trying to give you the silent treatment or anything buddy. I just got a lot on my mind, that's all."  
  
~What are you thinking about?~  
  
"A lot of things, like my past for example. I can't remember anything except the few parts that have been in my dreams. I never thought about it before, but I really can't remember. And Lance seems to know something, but he won't tell me. I'm also thinking about..."  
  
~Leena?~  
  
"Yeah...wait! Liger!" said Bit angrily. Liger just laughed at him. "You're not supposed to know about that!"  
  
~Everyone knows about it. It's very obvious.~  
  
"Really?"  
  
~Yeah.~ Bit just sighed.  
  
"I don't know what to do. I wanna tell her, but I'm...I'm..."  
  
~Afraid?~  
  
"Exactly. I mean, what if she doesn't feel the same?"  
  
~If you don't tell her, you'll never find out.~  
  
"I know. I'll tell her sometime, I promise." Bit looked at his watch. "Come on Liger, it's time to go back. The hamburgers are probably ready by now."  
  
~Alright.~ Liger turned around and began to head back to the base.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Back at the base, Leena was wandering the halls, being bored. She eventually found herself in the kitchen, where Jamie was cooking the hamburgers. They smelled good.  
  
"That's smells great Jamie!" said Leena happily. Jamie looked to her and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Leena. It'll be done in a little while, alright?"  
  
"Okay," said Leena as she left the kitchen. She decided to wander the halls a little. She then found Lance, walking in the opposite direction of her.  
  
"Hello," said Lance.  
  
"Hi," said Leena. She was about to walk past him but he stopped in front of her.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you something," he said.  
  
"Okay, what is it?" asked Leena.  
  
"I don't mean to intrude or anything, but I've been wondering...do you like Bit?" he asked.  
  
"Well, he's my friend. Of course I like him," said Leena.  
  
"Sorry, let me rephrase that. What I meant to ask was, well...do you love him?" Leena blushed at this and looked a little nervous too.  
  
"W...why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason really. Just curious." He studied her face for a while, realizing that she was blushing even though she was trying her hardest not to. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it. I won't tell anyone," he said.  
  
"Alright. In that case...I...I..."  
  
"You do, don't you?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Please, you can't tell anyone, especially not Bit. Please!"  
  
"It's alright, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone, I promise."  
  
"Good, and if I find out you told him, then you'll be in a world of hurt," she threatened.  
  
"Okay, okay, I won't tell. Gee, the last thing I need are injuries," said Lance. They then heard the sound of the Liger Zero being put back in the hanger.  
  
"I guess that means Bit is back," said Leena.  
  
"Hey guys! Dinners ready!" yelled Jamie from the kitchen.  
  
"Alright!" said Leena as she ran in the direction of the kitchen with Lance not far behind. 'This could be dangerous,' he thought to himself.  
  
******  
  
"Dig in everyone!" said Doc. They all picked up their hamburgers and began to chow down on them.  
  
"This is great!" said Lance. "You're a pretty good cook Jamie."  
  
"Thanks," said Jamie.  
  
"Yeah. Jamie's the only one we trust when it comes to cooking hamburgers," said Leena.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Lance.  
  
"Well...let's just say some were less than perfect."  
  
"Hey! I'm a good cook too!" retaliated Bit.  
  
"Oh yeah?" said Brad. "I seem to remember when you cooked the hamburgers. They looked great on the outside, but they were pink and red on the inside."  
  
"Your point being?" asked Bit.  
  
"They were raw, you moron!" said Leena. "I just don't understand how you did it though."  
  
"Leave it to Bit to do the impossible," said Brad.  
  
"Lay off!" yelled Bit. They all laughed for a while before continuing to eat their hamburgers. It was 5 o'clock before they finished. They all decided to sit down and watch a movie and once it ended, they put some finishing touches on their zoids. It was now around 7 o'clock and Bit was wandering the halls.  
  
"Hey Bit!" called Leena. He stopped and turned around to face her.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Well...I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean, you did hit your head during battle and you even blacked out for a while. I just wanted to make sure you were alright," she said.  
  
"I'm fine, really," said Bit. There was a certain sadness in his voice lately, even though he did a pretty good job at hiding it, Leena could tell there was something wrong.  
  
"Bit, what's wrong? You seem...different lately."  
  
"Different?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Does this have something to do with your past?"  
  
"Maybe. So what if it does?"  
  
"You know, you can tell me. I can understand how you..." but she wasn't able to finish.  
  
"No one, and I repeat, NO one will ever understand how I feel!" yelled Bit. "You don't know what it's like! You only lost your mother, but I lost everything! You wouldn't come close to knowing how I feel!" Leena was taken aback by this and she was a little angry.  
  
"Why do you have to be such a jerk sometimes?!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Because you always have to pry at everything! You always think you can make it better, well guess what? You can't! You're so darn nosy!"  
  
"Fine then, don't tell me! Just stay locked up in your room all day for all I care! I was just trying to help!" Leena ran down the hall, tears in her eyes, but Bit didn't seem to care...not at all.  
  
"How could you do that?" asked Lance. Bit looked to him as he approached.  
  
"I don't have time to bother with you and your mind games right now," said Bit angrily.  
  
"This isn't a mind game. Leena cares about you Bit and then you go off and do that. What's wrong with you!?"  
  
"Everything! I'm sick of people trying to make this all better, because it'll never be better! And not you, or Leena, or anyone can change that!"  
  
"You've changed...Bit," said Lance, a little disappointed.  
  
"So what if I have? Who cares? I'm going to bed," said Bit. He walked off to his room. Lance just stood there for a second.  
  
'If only he knew. If only he could remember about back then...there's still hope. I hope he comes around though, or this team may be in for a little trouble,' thought Lance. He then walked off to his room as well.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
I believe that I already explained why the chapters are shorter than when I started writing them. I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes that I might have made. I will eventually go though and proof read this one too. I promise. Well, I think I'm fine and I'm hopping that I don't mess up my mouth anymore than I already have. Well, I'm going. Expect the next chapter up soon, cause I already know what's gonna happen. Till then, see ya! Audi^.^ 


	9. Those Who Don't Remember Want To Know

Haha! I said this chapter would come out soon! You thought I was lying, didn't you? Oh well. I have to be a couch potato for a few days, at least until my mouth heals. It's not that bad really, except that the stitches are pushing into my cheek! It doesn't hurt, it just feels funny and it's bugging me! Oh well, I'll stop complaining and get on with the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids.  
  
-...Those Who Don't Remember Want To Know...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Bit stormed into his room and closed the door. It wasn't even that late yet, only around 9 o'clock or so, but he was tired. None of them usually fell asleep until about midnight or so. Bit flopped down on his bed.  
  
"No one knows how I feel and I'm sick of it! I'm sick and tired of all of them!" he yelled to himself. Not long after, he drifted into a quiet, and somewhat peaceful sleep.  
  
******  
  
The young, blond haired boy sat on the same white hospital bed that he had been on before. He just sat there, the bandage still wrapped around his head. The door to the room opened and a nurse walked in. She had dark brown hair and eyes to match. She smiled to him, but he made no gesture towards her.  
  
"How are you feeling today? Can you remember anything?" she asked kindly. Bit just looked to her, his eyes emotionless.  
  
"I've told you all I know," he said. "Can you tell me though, will my wounds heal?" He motioned to the scar on his shoulder. The nurse shook her head sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry. Some of these wounds will never heal, like the one on your shoulder and the one down your back. They'll leave scars. I truly am sorry." Bit looked down again.  
  
"It's alright. How...how long can I stay here?" he asked. She smiled softly.  
  
"You can stay here as long as you want. Your mother worked here, so it's free. You're welcome to stay here forever even. We'll take good care of you and maybe you'll even get your memory back," she said.  
  
"Okay," he said, not once smiling through the whole conversation. There were get-well cards all around his room and there were all sorts of gifts from friends and neighbors. The white room seemed normal to him now, no longer unfamiliar and strange. He was used to seeing the doctors around. They'd come in and talk with him and many people would always come to see him. He had been there for nearly two weeks now. They fed him well and did their best to be like parents to him. He had a big family now. The nurse finished cleaning everything up and walked out, leaving the door open. Bit just sat on his bed. He was wearing blue jeans and a black, short-sleeved shirt. The day went on as usual. People would walk by the door constantly. Most were either employees or people coming to visit family members in the hospital. Bit often wished that more people would come to visit him, but he realized that when they did, he usually didn't remember them anyway. It made him sad to think about it. He then looked to the door and saw a man walk by. He looked around 28 or so, with brown hair and sort of grayish blue eyes. By his side walked a young boy with the same brown hair and blue eyes. He looked about 10 or so. After they walked by, Bit just looked downward at the sheets on his bed. He felt lonely. He wasn't very social at the moment, but was wishing he had somebody to talk to right now. Anybody would do, he just didn't want to be alone.  
  
"Hello," said a voice. Bit looked to the side of his bed. There was a young girl standing there. She looked the same age as he was, maybe a little younger, but he wasn't quite sure. She had fiery red hair and soft lavender eyes. She smiled to him. In her arms, she held a bouquet of red and white roses. "Hi," she said again.  
  
"Hello," said Bit, not knowing who she was. He was a little nervous. He didn't recognize her from anywhere and he was sure he had never seen her here before either.  
  
"The door was open, so I came to say hi," she said, still smiling. "You seemed lonely, so I thought I should come and visit you." She was such an innocent girl. Bit looked to the roses.  
  
"What are those for?" he asked, trying to make conversation. The girl looked to the roses then back at Bit and smiled.  
  
"They're for my mommy," she answered.  
  
"Mommy?" questioned Bit.  
  
"Yeah. See, she's really sick, so me, my brother and my daddy decided to come and visit her. I brought these flowers to make her feel better so that she can come home soon."  
  
"Oh..." said Bit.  
  
"What about your mommy and daddy? Why aren't they here with you?" asked the girl.  
  
"I don't have a mom or dad," said Bit.  
  
"I'm sorry." The girl took out one of the red roses from the bouquet and held it up to Bit. "Here," she said. Bit studied the flower.  
  
"For me?" he asked, a little surprised.  
  
"Yeah. Flowers always make me feel better. It's a present," she said. Bit took the flower and then looked down to the girl. He gave a faint smile, the first time he smiled since he arrived there.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
"You're welcome. My name is Leena," she said. "What's yours?"  
  
"I'm Bit," he replied.  
  
"It was nice to meet you," said Leena as she walked to the door. "Bye."  
  
"Bye," said Bit. She walked out the door and down the hall. Bit looked down at the flower and smiled again. Such a small gesture made him feel so much better. He laid down on his bed and fell asleep.  
  
******  
  
It had been five more days that he had spent in the hospital. He spent a lot of time wandering the halls, since he didn't like staying in bed all day. Everyone knew him there, so he was never alone, in fact, he felt more comfortable there than anywhere else. These people were like family to him and he even began to be more social as well. Leena had come to visit him whenever she and her family were visiting her mother. Bit had asked the brown haired nurse once what was wrong with Leena's mother. All the nurse would say was that she was very sick and had been in the hospital for a long time. One day, when he was walking back to his room, he noticed a sound coming from a room nearby. It was the sound of someone crying. Bit walked by and looked inside, only to see Leena resting her head on an empty bed. She was standing, but her head was cradled in her arms on the bed. Bit walked into the room.  
  
"Leena?" he questioned. She didn't say anything; all she did was cry. "Leena? What's wrong?" He got her attention and she looked up at him, her face stained with tears. Her eyes were red from all the crying.  
  
"My...my mommy...she's..." but before she could finish she broke down into tears. Bit could only watch as his friend suffered. He just stood there, completely helpless.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. She was the only one in the room. "Where's your dad and your brother?"  
  
"They...they're in the lounge, waiting for me," she said through her sobs. "I...I don't wanna leave...I...I miss...my..." She then began to cry harder and Bit did the only thing he could do. He hugged her. He let her cry into him.  
  
"It's alright Leena. Just cry. I know what it must feel like. In a way, you're lucky though. You will always remember your mom and you still have a dad and brother. The only family I have left are the people who work here. I don't even remember my real parents," said Bit. "Just cry. I'm your friend. I'll help you." Leena's sobs eventually settled down and her crying was reduced to just small and quiet sniffles. Bit let go of her and gave a faint smile. "Feel any better?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. A little. Thank you Bit," she said. She gave him a weak smile and he could tell she was still hurting. Bit then remembered something.  
  
"Wait right here, alright?" he told her.  
  
"Okay," she said, a little confused. Bit ran to his room and grabbed a small, heart shaped locket off of his shelf. He ran back to the room where Leena was. He held out his hand.  
  
"Here," said Bit. Leena opened her hand and Bit dropped the heart shaped locket into her hand. Leena just stared at it for a while. It was a beautiful, golden locket with a rose design engraved on it. She looked to him, here eyes wide.  
  
"For me?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I thought that you could maybe put a picture of your mom and you in it. I don't really need a locket. I have too many presents the way it is," said Bit.  
  
"Thank you," said Leena.  
  
"Leena!" called her father.  
  
"Coming!" she said back. "Goodbye Bit. I hope I get to see you again. Maybe we can play together sometime," she said.  
  
"That sounds like fun. Bye," he said, as he waved to her.  
  
"Bye." She waved and walked out the door to find her father.  
  
******  
  
Bit quickly sat up in his bed. He looked over to his clock. It read 11 o'clock. Bit quickly got up to see who was still awake. He walked out of his room and down the hall. He stopped when he reached Leena's room. The light was still on. He gently knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked. Bit was glad she was still awake. He opened the door gently and looked in. Leena was lying on her bed, reading a book. She looked up at him when the door opened. "Hi Bit," she said softly. Bit opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Hi," he said quietly. "I came to say I'm sorry." She sat up on her bed and he sat next to her. He took a minute to glance around the room. His eyes landed on a golden necklace that was sitting on her dresser.  
  
"It's fine, really. Did you wanna talk about something?" she asked. He just got up and went over to her dresser. "Bit?" she questioned. He picked up the necklace and examined it. It was a heart shaped locket with a rose engraved on the front. He opened the locket and smiled. Inside was a picture of Leena's mother and a picture of Leena when she was little as well. Bit looked to her and smiled.  
  
"This is your mother, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Leena. "She died when I was..."  
  
"Eight," said Bit. Leena looked to him, a little confused.  
  
"That's right," she said. "It's strange though. I guess after my mother's funeral, I sort of forgot everything before that day. The shock was too much I guess. I mean, I remember stuff, but it doesn't seem that important." Leena smiled when she looked at the locket. "That was a present," she said. Bit held the locket and sat down next to her. "When I was at the hospital the day my mom died, I was really shaken up. I had been visiting her every day that week, and then...one day...she just..." Leena paused for a while before continuing. "I was given that locket the day she died. It was a present from a friend. He was the sweetest boy. He was so nice to me. He told me..." but Bit cut her off.  
  
"That you could put a picture of your mom and you in it," said Bit. Leena looked to him with a confused look on her face. It had been 10 years since that day her mom died and Leena couldn't remember much about what exactly had happened.  
  
"That's...that's right," she said. Bit just held the locket in his hand, staring at the pictures inside. He looked to Leena, his face displayed no clear emotions. The same way he was when he was little and in the hospital. "The boy who gave that to me...he lived in the hospital. He said..."  
  
"That they were the only family he had left," finished Bit. Leena was surprised. She looked to Bit's face. He seemed distant. Leena recognized that look. The same look as the little boy when she first met him. Leena was shocked. 'Why didn't I see it before?' she thought to herself.  
  
"Bit...?" she said. Bit looked to her, that same look on his face. It almost pained her to see him like this. She quickly hugged him, which surprised Bit.  
  
"Leena?" he asked.  
  
"Bit. It was you. You were the little boy in the hospital. The one who gave me the locket the day my mother died," said Leena. Bit hugged her back. "Thank you Bit."  
  
"You're...you're welcome," said Bit.  
  
"I knew you seemed familiar when I met you two years ago," she said. "But it took me this long to figure it out."  
  
"Sorry that I didn't remember you," said Bit. "I don't remember much of anything, but that's okay, because it's all coming back now. I don't know why, but I think I'm slowly remembering things."  
  
"Well, that's good," said Leena. Bit smiled to her and then stood up, walking towards the door. "Good night Bit," said Leena.  
  
"Good night Leena," said Bit. He walked out the door and back down the hall to his room. It was late and he was ready to go to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
I don't know why, but I just really like this chapter. It was so fun to write! I hope you guys liked it to. I think I fixed all the grammar and spelling mistakes, but I can't be sure. Oh well, that's all for now and I'll try to update again as soon as possible. See ya! Audi^.^ 


	10. Those Who Remember Want To Forget

Okay, I'm ready now with the next chapter. Can't say I've done much planning with this story lately. I have all this free time on my hands and I've been wasting it lately, but oh well. I hope you enjoy this. Well, let's get on with it. And just to tell you, this is just a cute little chapter that also adds some to the mystery. Pleaz enjoy and more will come soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids. I do own Lance though and any other characters I create.  
  
-...Those Who Remember Want To Forget...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
It was 9 o'clock in the morning now. Everyone was just crawling out of bed, on account that they were going somewhere today. After everyone had taken their showers and gotten dressed, they all sat down for breakfast.  
  
"What's for breakfast today?" asked Bit.  
  
"I don't know, ask Jamie," said Brad, as he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Hey Jamie! What's for breakfast?!" yelled Bit.  
  
"Yeah, we're starving!" yelled Leena. Jamie poked his head through the door and smiled.  
  
"Didn't Doc tell you? We're fasting today," said Jamie cheerfully.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Bit and Leena. Jamie just laughed.  
  
"I'm kidding. It's pancakes," said Jamie.  
  
"That's good," sighed Bit. "I don't know what I'd do without eating for a day."  
  
"Same here," said Leena. Brad, Jamie, and Lance just sighed. Jamie soon brought out the pancakes and Bit and Leena dug in. Everyone else waited until they were done, not wanting to get between them and their food. They ate in peace for a while.  
  
"Hey Doc. Where did you say we were going today?" asked Bit.  
  
"We're going to Truce City. It's not far from here," said Doc.  
  
"This is so great! We finally get a vacation!" said Leena happily.  
  
"We'll be leaving after breakfast, so I hope you're all ready," said Doc. Soon enough, breakfast was done and they all got in the hover cargo and headed towards Truce City. With in a matter of minutes, they arrived. They put the Hover Cargo at the docking bay area and then decided to explore the city.  
  
"All right," said Doc. "You're free to go wherever you want right now, but let's meet back here for lunch."  
  
"Okay," they all said. Doc then walked off into a shop and the rest of the Blitz team began to walk down the street. They decided that it would be more fun to walk around together than go alone. Bit was walking ahead of everyone else and Brad was a little further behind. They all just walked in a cluttered group down the streets. It wasn't really that busy for being such a large city.  
  
"Where should we go first?" asked Jamie.  
  
"I don't know," said Bit. Leena looked around for a while until she saw a sign posted on a wall. She looked it over and then smiled.  
  
"I have an idea. It says here that there's a street sale on Main," she said. They stopped walking and took a look at the poster.  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Bit. "What do you guys think?" They all nodded in agreement, not really caring as to where they went, as long as they went somewhere. They walked a little further and found Main Street and realized why there weren't that many people walking around today. They were all here. The street was crammed full of different stands, each selling something different. There were even street performers. All they needed were a few bands playing and some fair rides and it would have been a mini carnival. They walked down the street, looking at whatever interested them.  
  
"There are so many different shops," said Leena.  
  
"No doubt," said Bit.  
  
"I wonder what the occasion is?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Who knows," said Brad.  
  
"I could care less as to what it's for. It's here and that's all I'm interested in," said Leena. They walked a little further until they found some street performers. Leena was now walking side by side with Bit. The stands were all selling unique and wonderful items. Some sold zoid parts, but most sold other objects, like food, jewelry, and all sorts of different crafts. It was amazing. Leena spotted a jewelry stand and immediately ran over to it and began to examine everything. The others just stopped, sighed and walked over to her. Leena was loving this more than any one else. Realizing that it would take her forever before she realized that she didn't have any money left from the last time they went shopping, the others decided to spread out and find something that interested them while basically remaining in the same area. Bit was having a hard time finding things that interested him. He eventually gave up and walked back to where Leena was. She just stared at everything that was on the display. They were mostly necklaces and most of them were pretty expensive.  
  
"Having fun?" asked Bit. Leena turned towards him and smiled.  
  
"Yeah," she said. She then continued to look at the jewelry, going from the necklaces to the bracelets. "Everything here is so beautiful but it's so expensive. I'm starting to wish I hadn't spent all my money last time." She continued looking, when something caught her eye. It was a bracelet made from purple and red stones with small blue opals separating each stone from the other. The red stones were a blood red color and the purple ones matched her eyes. Hanging from the bracelet like charms were small, white opal stars. It was one of the prettiest things Leena had ever seen. She picked it up carefully and held it in the light, where it shined and sparkled. "Wow," she said.  
  
"You like it?" asked the woman from behind the counter. She had blond hair and brown eyes. She just smiled to Leena. "Yes. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. What kind of stones are these?" asked Leena.  
  
"The purple ones are amethysts, the red ones are garnets. The small blue ones are opals and so are the stars."  
  
"No wonder it's so expensive." Leena just held the bracelet staring at it. It reminded her of something, but she was having a hard time remembering what it was. She thought about it a little, and then came up with an answer. She just smiled. Bit still was standing near her. "This bracelet...reminds me of my mom. She had a bracelet like this once, well, sort of. It had all the same colors anyway. She said that each color represented one of us." Bit listened to what Leena had to say. "She said the red stone was for her, the purple one was for me, the blue one was for Leon and the white one was for Dad." She just sighed again and set the bracelet back down and then looked to the girl at the counter. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any money."  
  
"It's alright. Thank you for stopping by," said the woman. Bit looked to Leena and then the bracelet. He then got an idea.  
  
"If it really means that much to you, I could buy it for you, I mean, as long as you'd promise to pay me back eventually," said Bit. Leena looked to him, a little shocked.  
  
"You'd do that for me?" she asked.  
  
"Well.yeah. It seems like that bracelet means a lot to you. It's fine really. I don't mind." Leena smiled to him and then hugged him.  
  
"Thank you so much Bit! I promise I'll pay you back when I can, really," said Leena. Bit just smiled. Leena picked up the bracelet and Bit paid for it. Leena then turned to Bit.  
  
"This is the second present you've given me. Thanks Bit."  
  
"You deserve it...I mean...well...you're welcome Leena." He then walked over to the center of the street to wait for the others as the woman at the counter was putting the bracelet safely into a bag. She smiled at Leena.  
  
"You're a very lucky girl," she told Leena. Leena seemed confused, but followed the girl's gaze to Bit. Leena then looked back to the girl. Leena just thought about it and then gave a soft smile while blushing.  
  
"Yeah.I guess I am." She thanked the girl and then walked out into the street to meet the others. They all kept walking down the street, stopping here and there. They stopped to watch a street dancer. Leena started to walk off, when Bit looked to her.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"I just wanna walk around a little on my own. I won't be long, I just wanna check something out." And with that, Leena walked off. She wandered a little while, not really looking for anything in particular. She wasn't even far from where the others were watching the street dancer.  
  
"Hey you," said a voice. Leena looked around a little and then found someone who was sitting at a table in an alley. Leena pointed to herself and the person nodded their head. Leena walked over to the person, only to discover it was a lady. She was dressed like a fortuneteller.  
  
"What is it?" asked Leena.  
  
"How would you like to have your fortune told?"  
  
"It sounds interesting, but..."  
  
"Don't worry, it's free."  
  
"All right then." Leena stood there in front of the lady.  
  
"I was wondering. I saw you standing over there with them. The one there," she said as she pointed. "Is he your boyfriend?" Leena followed to the person she was pointing at.  
  
"You mean Bit?" she questioned. Leena then began to blush. "N-no. We're just really good friends." The lady just smiled.  
  
"I see. I have some advice for you young lady. He's a nice guy and it's easy to tell that he cares about you. I saw you two over there. He bought you that bracelet, did he not? He knew it meant a lot to you. A guy like that doesn't come along everyday, and you should take the opportunity."  
  
"What part of no don't you understand lady? I said we're just friends." The lady smiled and just closed her eyes.  
  
"Maybe...just maybe it should stay like that then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He can't remember his past, am I correct?"  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"I'm a fortuneteller. It's my job. I'd like to tell you to be careful. Sometimes the past is best left forgotten, but something will catch up with him soon and I'm not sure it's a good idea to get too involved in it. What I can tell you is that he needs you though. He's suffering and wants to be comforted." The sound of clapping could be heard and Leena realized that the performance must have ended. "You should go back to them now." Leena nodded her head and left, a little worried about what the lady had said. It was scaring her. She then dismissed the thought and walked back over to her team.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Hahahaha! I'm ending it here! I'm so mean! Don't hurt me! Sorry. I was on a roll here. I hadn't planned on writing about this, but I'm glad I did. I know. This chapter was sappy and stuff, but I like sappy stuff...and I love jewelry! Sorry if I'm scaring you. I also love fortune telling, cause it's fun! Even though I don't believe in some of it, it's still fun! Anyway, sorry if you don't like this chapter, but I had to do it. And I bet I'm really making you guys wonder about Bit's past and all. I'll get to that, so be patient and I'll also get to more Bit and Leena stuff too. I promise. I hope I'm not criticized for writing this chapter. Well, I hope you liked this. I'll get the next one out sooner, I promise. Audi^.^ 


	11. You Can’t Win Either Way

I'm back and I'm doing my best to update. I'm having trouble with the next chapter of Premonition, so that one will take longer to get out, not to mention it looks really REALLY scary outside right now, so I'm not sure how much I'll get done of anything today. Well, I'm hoping for the best, and here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, but I do own any characters that I make up and I own this fic.  
  
-...You Can't Win Either Way...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
The Blitz team members were all together again and were still wandering around the area where the street sale was, stopping at more places and glancing around. Nobody really planned on buying anything, since there wasn't really that much there. They just kept walking, looking for anything that interested them. Bit was walking the furthest in front and Lance was the furthest back. He seemed to be occupied with something and would glance over his shoulder continuously. They all stopped as their attention was drawn by a huge crowd that seemed to be awe stricken by something. They walked over to the area and found out that it was another street performance. There was music playing and people dancing. They decided to stay and watch, since they didn't have anything else to do right now. Lance stood near them, but he wasn't paying attention to the performance. He then tapped Bit on the shoulder, who instantly turned around.  
  
"What is it?" asked Bit.  
  
"Come on," he said as he began walking away.  
  
"Wha...? Wait," said Bit as he ran up next to Lance. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
"Why? What's this about?"  
  
"Keep your voice down." He then quickly glanced behind and then picked his pace up a little.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"There's someone following us." Bit began to turn to look. "Don't do that or you'll give us away." Bit quickly turned back to face the road, and then glanced out of the corner of his eye. There was someone following them. Whoever they were, they were wearing a dark gray cloak so that they wouldn't be seen.  
  
"How long has he been following us?" asked Bit.  
  
"For a while now. Since we left the first street performance."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"We'll try to loose him. Pick up the pace a little."  
  
"Shouldn't we tell the others?"  
  
"Too late for that. Come on." They took a corner and then quickly ran into a nearby alley, making sure that their follower hadn't seen them. The buildings with the alley in between were small, so the person who was following would probably keep walking, thinking they had taken a turn at the next corner and stayed on the street. They both stayed against the wall and watched. Surely enough, the cloaked person walked right past the clearing.  
  
"Come on," said Lance. He and Bit ran out of the alley, but they did so a little too early, since their follower hadn't made it around the corner yet. The cloaked person quickly turned around and began running after them.  
  
"This is just great," said Bit, a little irritated. "This was supposed to be a vacation!"  
  
"Quit whining and just run! We have to loose him somehow."  
  
"Any ideas?"  
  
"We can loose him at this next corner. We'll just go in the alley."  
  
"What if he already knows about our plan? We already tried this, so he probably knows what we'll do."  
  
"We have to do it anyway. It's our only hope right now. I just wish I knew who that was and what they wanted." They were approaching the corner and soon they turned it, going into the alley. Like before, they saw the cloaked person run by without stopping. They both sighed, relieved that they had made it. Lance looked around the corner and the cloaked person was just standing there, their back turned, while looking around.  
  
"I'm gonna find out who that is," he said.  
  
"I'll help," replied Bit. They both quickly ran out of the alley and grabbed the cloaked person from behind, who was now squirming and doing whatever it took to try and get free. They dragged the cloaked person into the alley, doing their best to keep the person under control.  
  
"Alright, now I'd like to see just who you are," said Bit. Their follower was actually sort of short now that they were up close.  
  
"Let go of me!" yelled the cloaked person. Lance pulled down the hood so that they could see who it was.  
  
"It's a girl," said Bit, a little shocked. She had long, wavy blue hair that was up in pigtails and dark blue eyes. She didn't seem pleased at all.  
  
"That's right, now let me go!" she screamed. She managed to pull away from them. She turned around to face them again and took up a fighting stance. 'What's this girl's problem?' thought Bit. She looked maybe 14 years old at the most.  
  
"Kahimi?" questioned Lance. Bit looked to him and then the girl, who now looked a little shocked. She dropped her stance and looked to him and then smiled.  
  
"Lance? Oh, it is you!" she said happily. She quickly ran up and hugged him.  
  
"Please, don't do that," he said. She let go and then looked at the both of them.  
  
"Do you know her or something?" asked Bit. Lance just sighed.  
  
"Yeah. She's my sister," he answered.  
  
"You have a sister?"  
  
"Isn't that what I just said?" He then looked at Kahimi. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I was sent to follow him," she said as she pointed to Bit. "He is the pilot of the Liger Zero, right?" Lance just smacked his forehead with his hand.  
  
"Do you even know his name?" asked Lance.  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Who told you to find me?" asked Bit. She looked to him while answering.  
  
"The people from New Hope, but mainly Clark." She then looked back to Lance. "They told me if I could find him, I'd probably find you too, so I went."  
  
"Why did they ask you to follow me?" asked Bit. Kahimi just shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. They didn't even mention your name or anything, but they seemed sort of scared to talk about it, so I didn't ask questions."  
  
"Oh..." said Bit. He seemed to think about this, and then quickly seemed to get panicked. "Oh no, I just thought of something."  
  
"What is it now?" asked Lance.  
  
"We didn't tell the others where we were going. They're gonna be mad. Not to mention we promised Doc that we'd all meet up for lunch."  
  
"Well then, let's go Bit," said Lance. They both began to start walking out of the alley.  
  
"Did you say Bit?" asked Kahimi. They both stopped and looked to her.  
  
"Yeah," responded Lance.  
  
"So he's Bit? Bit Cloud?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me," said Bit. Kahimi smiled.  
  
"It's been such a long time Bit. How've you been?"  
  
"Um, do I know you or something?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"I don't remember anything."  
  
"You'll have to bare with us," said Lance. "Bit is trying to recover his memory right now, so he doesn't remember you."  
  
"How disappointing," said Kahimi.  
  
"Why don't you join us for lunch," offered Bit. Kahimi smiled.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" asked Lance.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Kahimi.  
  
"Of course. We can't just leave her here, can we?" asked Bit.  
  
"We sure can," said Lance.  
  
"I'll remember that," said Kahimi angrily. The three of them walked back towards the street sale to find the others.  
  
******  
  
"Where are they?" questioned Leena. Brad, Jamie, and Leena were walking around looking for Lance and Bit who had run off without telling them where they were going.  
  
"There they are!" shouted Jamie. They all looked to where he was pointing and saw Bit, Lance and Kahimi walking towards them. Kahimi was smiling while Lance looked annoyed and Bit was grinning about something.  
  
"Bit!" said Leena as they all ran up to them. "Where have you two been? We've been looking everywhere."  
  
"Sorry," apologized Bit. Leena looked to Kahimi who was standing next to Lance.  
  
"Who's she?" asked Leena.  
  
"Oh, this is Kahimi. She's Lance's sister," explained Bit.  
  
"Hi," said Kahimi. She extended a hand towards Leena. "Like he said, I'm Kahimi. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Leena." She extended her hand as well and they shook, both of them smiling. They dropped hands and then Leena looked to Lance. "How come you didn't tell us you had a sister?"  
  
"It's not something I'm proud of. Hey Leena, you want a sister? You can have her if you want," replied Lance.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Kahimi. She gave him a death glare. Everyone else just laughed.  
  
"We should probably find Doc. We did promise to meet him for lunch," said Jamie.  
  
"Yeah. We should get going," said Brad.  
  
"Hey, who are you two?" asked Kahimi, looking towards Brad and Jamie.  
  
"Oh, I'm Jamie and that's Brad."  
  
"Let's get going," said Lance. They were already walking off.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" yelled Kahimi. She caught up with the group and they headed off to go meet Doc for lunch.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Well, another chapter done. I'm trying to make these short enough, but also long enough so that no one complains. Sorry I haven't written this for a while, but I've been sorta busy. Between my computer breaking and the new anime my uncle got, I haven't been writing that much. He got Initial D and I've been watching it with him. He imported it from Hong Kong, so it's all subtitled. He said that we were lucky it was even subtitled since no one in America has bought the rights to it yet, but if someone has and you know about it, pleaz tell me. Anyway, it's a great series and I highly recommend it, especially if you like car racing. Well, gotta go. Audi^.^ 


	12. It’s A Lose Lose Situation

I'm on an updating spree. I wanna update everything cause I don't have anything else to do. I could go and watch AMVs, but I don't wanna right now. I'm also on a DBZ watching spree. Well, I gotta get going with this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, only the characters I create.  
  
-...It's A Lose Lose Situation...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
The Blitz team was walking down the streets, going to the place where they would meet Doc for lunch. They saw him not too far off from where they were. He was standing in front of a restaurant. Leena saw him first and ran a little ahead of the group.  
  
"Hi Dad!" she shouted as she waved. This caught his attention. He looked to them and waved back.  
  
"I've been waiting for you guys! What took you so long?" he asked.  
  
"We got delayed," said Jamie.  
  
"Oh." His eyes landed on Kahimi. "Who might you be?"  
  
"The name's Kahimi," she responded. She smiled and extended her hand.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm doctor Steve Toros." He shook her hand.  
  
"Nice ta meet you too Doc."  
  
"Well, what do you say we eat now? I'm starving," said Bit.  
  
"I second that," said Leena.  
  
"Then lets go," said Doc. They all walked into the restaurant. "Kahimi, will you be joining us?"  
  
"I guess. I am kinda hungry and besides, I don't have anywhere else to go." They waited to be seated and then once they were, they ordered their food.  
  
"Well, since there's so many of us, it'll take a while to get our food," said Doc.  
  
"But I'm hungry now," complained Bit.  
  
"Just wait. Stop complaining," said Leena. She looked to Kahimi. "So, what are you doing here Kahimi?"  
  
"Well, I was looking for my brother, but now that I've found him, I'm not really doing anything."  
  
"So you had been looking for Lance?" asked Brad.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But how'd you get here?" asked Jamie.  
  
"I came here in my zoid of course."  
  
"What kind of zoid do you have?" asked Leena.  
  
"It's a Storm Sworder." Kahimi's eyes became all starry as she said her zoids name. Lance just hit his forehead with his hand.  
  
"You just had to ask, didn't you?" he said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" asked Leena.  
  
"Now you've done it. Now she's just gonna go on and on about how her zoid is the best of all and how much she modified it and that she can beat anyone who tries to fight her."  
  
"I painted it blue and black and added a lot of guns on it, but I also added some ion boosters..."  
  
"You see what I mean?"  
  
"...it can reach speeds of mach 3 easily and it also has a back mounted cannon that pivots..."  
  
"Is she even taking breaths between sentences?" asked Bit.  
  
"...and it has extra blades that I added and I reinforced the armor on it..."  
  
"I don't think she's even speaking in sentences," said Jamie.  
  
"...and I've never been beaten in battle..."  
  
"You're right, she isn't," said Lance.  
  
"...it's the best and most advanced Storm Sworder around..."  
  
"Does she ever quit?" asked Bit. Lance sighed and put his hand behind her head and smacked her. She hunched forward a little and rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"Ow, that hurt," she whined.  
  
"Then maybe next time you'll just stay quiet. Then I won't have to do that."  
  
"Big meanie. What do you know?"  
  
"I know that you lied. I've beaten you plenty of times in zoid battles, in fact, I win every time."  
  
"Well, yeah...but who cares. That's not important."  
  
"Whatever." The others just laughed at them.  
  
"Do you guys argue like this all the time?" asked Leena.  
  
"Yeah," they both responded. Just then, the food came and everyone began to eat.  
  
"So, Kahimi. What are you going to do now?" asked Bit.  
  
"I don't know. I don't really have anywhere to go."  
  
"I have an idea. Why don't you join our team?" said Doc happily. Lance almost spit out his food.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Kahimi with excitement in her voice.  
  
"Oh great," said Lance. She glared at him and then turned her attention back to Doc.  
  
"Of course I'm serious. It'd be great to have another aerial type zoid on our team and Storm Sworders are rare."  
  
"Yes! Of course I'll join! I'll get to be on the Blitz team!" she cheered happily. Lance didn't seem so thrilled. 'This can't be good. She's only going to get in my way,' he thought to himself. They finished eating and left the restaurant, making their way back through the town and towards the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Hang on. I'll go get my zoid," said Kahimi. She ran off towards a shop and soon enough left with her Storm Sworder. She landed near them and loaded the Storm Sworder in the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Alright. I think we're ready to go back to the base now," said Doc. They all started to get on.  
  
"Hey Lance?" asked Kahimi.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you really hate the idea of us being on the same team?" she asked.  
  
"Well, no, not really, it's just that..."  
  
"It's just that what?"  
  
"Look, I'm sort of in the middle of something very important right now, so don't get in my way, alright?"  
  
"Okay. Don't worry, but could you tell me what it is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'll tell you some other time, but not now."  
  
"Fine." They followed the others into the Hover Cargo. Unnoticed by them, a man in a black cloak was watching. He stood in the lot where they had left the Hover Cargo. He watched as they left. Once they were out of site, he got into his jeep and followed, keeping his distance in order to make sure they wouldn't pick him up on their scanners.  
  
"It's time," he said to himself as he silently drove after them. Meanwhile, in the Hover Cargo, Kahimi was being shown around by everyone.  
  
"This transporter is so cool!" she said. "There are so many rooms here." She walked a little further. "What's in this room?"  
  
"Computers," answered Jamie.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"We'll be arriving at the base soon," said Doc.  
  
"I can't wait to see your guys' base. I bet it's really cool!"  
  
"You get excited easily don't you," said Bit in more of a statement than in a question.  
  
"She's always like this," said Lance.  
  
"Hey!" retorted Kahimi.  
  
"Well, you are. I'm only telling the truth. She's always this annoying."  
  
"I don't think she's annoying," said Leena. "She's fun."  
  
"That's right," agreed Kahimi.  
  
"Well then Leena, you can have her. How'd you like to have a little sister?" offered Lance.  
  
"Hey! Now that's mean!" yelled Kahimi. Everyone just laughed as they approached the base.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Okay, I know that chapter was sorta short and all, but I promise that the next one will be more exciting and will get more into the actual plot of this story. So far I've only been doing a little at a time with Bit's past, but I'm gonna get into more in the next chapter, I promise. Well, I've been having a lot of fun, but this chapter was hard to write. I hope you liked it though and more action will come and so will more Bit and Leena moments, so pleaz don't ask about stuff like that. I like prolonging stuff, especially romance, so live with it. I'll get there in due time. Well, gotta get going, so see ya! Audi^.^ 


	13. The Past Will Haunt You

Well, I know I haven't updated for a while, but I am now. I've been having difficulties with this chapter and to tell you the truth, after this one, I'm not sure what I'm gonna do. It'll be new to me as well, but that's just another way I write. I go on impulse and instinct instead of planning. I hope you like this. Enjoy^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, so you can't sue me, but I do own this fic and the characters I make up.  
  
-...The Past Will Haunt You...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
"That was great!" said Kahimi. They had just finished their dinner.  
  
"It was delivery," said Leena.  
  
"No, it wasn't delivery, it was Dijorno," responded Jamie. (A/N Sorry, couldn't resist. I watch too much TV...)  
  
"Well, it was good," said Kahimi. They all walked out of the kitchen and into the tactics room, since Doc had called for a meeting in there.  
  
"So, what did you want Doc?" asked Bit as they all walked in.  
  
"I'm glad you asked that," said Doc. "Listen up team, cause we have a battle tomorrow."  
  
"Against who?" asked Leena.  
  
"They're called the Hydro team. They've been racking up one win after another in S-class, and now it's our turn to fight them."  
  
"Sounds good," said Bit.  
  
"I'm up for it, as long as I get paid," said Brad.  
  
"Great. Now here's the thing. This battle will be five on five, and this time, I'm gonna send out Bit, Leena, Brad, Lance, and Kahimi."  
  
"Cool, I get to battle!" shouted Kahimi excitedly.  
  
"Alright. That's about it. We don't know much about the team. What we do know is that 3 of the zoids are War Sharks and the other two are a Raynos and a Lighting Saix."  
  
"What a strange combination of zoids," said Lance.  
  
"It may be strange, but it's been winning battles for them," said Jamie.  
  
"Well that's all for now. The battle is at 1pm tomorrow, so make sure you guys are ready," said Doc.  
  
"We will," they all said. They left the room and went off to do their own things. Jamie stayed in the tactics room to work on a strategy, while everyone else went to the hanger to fix up their zoids. Kahimi ran up to Lance, making sure that no one else was near.  
  
"Hey, Lance?" she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"What is it?" He sounded a little annoyed.  
  
"Why are you following Bit? Does it have to do with your mission?"  
  
"..." He turned away from her.  
  
"Come on, tell me. Does this have to do with.our parents?" Lance seemed to tense up when she mentioned that. He turned around and faced her, his eyes a little angry, but they softened soon after. He relaxed a little and took in a deep breath.  
  
"I guess you could say that. It's only part of the reason I'm here."  
  
"Do you plan on killing him?"  
  
"I...don't know yet."  
  
"Why do you blame Bit for this?"  
  
"Don't you remember what happened?"  
  
"I was just 4 at the time, but I still remember everything. Why were you sent though, you know, to go after Bit?"  
  
"Because the people of New Hope asked me to."  
  
"I still think what happened was coincidence."  
  
"Then you don't remember what happened."  
  
"Hey Lance, why weren't we caught in it...in the fire that burned all of New Hope?"  
  
"Because we were visiting Bit in the hospital. It happened only a few days after the fire that took his parents. Remember now?"  
  
"Yeah. When we came back, the entire town was on fire.well, not all of it. Only the..."  
  
"Only the houses of people that Bit and his family knew," finished Lance. "That day placed a scar on New Hope. They didn't believe it was Bit's fault at first, only a coincidence, but then the day he walked out of the hospital with his new foster parents, it burst into flames almost the second he walked out that door."  
  
"So that's why New Hope hates him."  
  
"Yeah. The people who were left in the town remember it to this day. It's like the town is stuck in the past, always replaying it in their heads. It's a scar that they will always carry with them."  
  
"But Bit didn't do it," said Kahimi.  
  
"I know, but because of him, it happened. Whoever did it, I don't think they want to kill Bit, but instead make him suffer. Sometimes death is softer than life."  
  
"That's why you want to kill him. So that no one else can get hurt."  
  
"Yeah...Kahimi?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise me you wont get in my way."  
  
"I promise." They both walked off their separate ways and went to go work on their zoids. Leena was working on her Gun Sniper, or so it looked. She was actually admiring the bracelet that Bit had bought her. She remembered how happy she was and what the lady at the counter had told her before she left.  
  
'You're a very lucky girl,' she had said. Leena replayed her response over in her head. 'Yeah...I guess I am,' she had told that lady. Leena was a little confused. 'Why...did I say that?' she asked herself mentally. 'I don't think of Bit that way...or do I?' She was even more confused now. 'Where did that come from?' She quickly dismissed the thought from her mind and went back to working, but was reminded of later on that day. 'That fortuneteller...what did she mean?' She thought about when she asked Leena if Bit was her boyfriend. 'Why did I react like that?' remembering the fact that she was blushing after she thought about it. She then remembered what she said afterwards. 'Take the opportunity...did she mean...' Leena blushed again, understanding, but then shook it away.  
  
'I do NOT think of Bit like that, but...she also told me to be careful and to not get to close to him. Can't she make up her mind? She also said to not get too caught up in his past, but that he needs me. Is Bit suffering?' She glanced over to Bit, who was talking to Brad about something. Bit had that smile on his face and he was laughing. It made Leena want to laugh to. 'Bit isn't suffering. He's fine. Besides, fortunetellers are usually wrong.' With that through, she went back to working on her Gun Sniper.  
  
******  
  
It was late now, but no one seemed to care. They had plenty of time to sleep in late since they worked on their zoids after dinner. No one felt like sleeping anyway. Kahimi was in the tactics room, reading files on the computer. She looked through files on New Hope and about the hospital. She looked for patients from 10 years ago and found Bit's name. She wanted to know more about this so she went deeper in and pulled up about him. She read it aloud to herself.  
  
"Bit Cloud, the son of James and Lydia Cloud, was brought into New Hope hospital only hours after his house burned to the ground. His parents were in the house at the time and were said to be dead when they found them. Bit woke up the next day and seemed to remember absolutely nothing but his name. He didn't even know his parents died, or that he had had them. All his memories were gone, and according to the doctors, they would most likely never return to him fully. Over the course of the next few weeks, Bit improved and began to talk more to the people around him, but still remembered nothing. He was welcome to stay in the hospital as long as he wanted, since his mother worked there. The doctors took care of him until Jake Brown and his wife adopted Bit. They both worked at the hospital and were both good friends of his parents. Unfortunately, the day they left the hospital, only seconds after leaving, it burst into flames, devouring the whole building. This happened only weeks after the residential area of New Hope city, also known as the town of New Hope, was burned, killing many. The death of Bit's parents was only the beginning of the chain of horrors that fell upon New Hope that year." She finished reading and then slouched in her chair.  
  
"How sad," she said to herself.  
  
"You're telling me." She quickly spun around to see who it was, and found Jamie standing in the doorway.  
  
"J-Jamie. What are you doing here?" she asked, a little nervous, trying to hide the screen.  
  
"I was coming to do some work for the battle tomorrow."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll leave now."  
  
"Hey Kahimi? Do you know Bit? I mean, did you know him when he was a kid?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So Lance did too, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Why don't you guys tell Bit about himself then? He's dying to know."  
  
"Lance told me I can't say anything about it. Bit has to remember on his own. It's not like I can tell him much anyway. I was only 4 at the time all that happened."  
  
"But you remember some things, don't you?"  
  
"Some, I guess. My brother blames Bit for what happened back in New Hope." She then realized what she had just said and put her hands over her mouth. Jamie was confused. "Please, don't tell Lance I just said that. You can't mention to anybody about what happened back then."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks." Kahimi got up and walked out the door, leaving Jamie in the room to get to work.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Well, that's all for now. I explained a little bit more about what happened, and in the next chapter, you'll learn even more. I hope you liked it. That's all for now, and if you ask me, I think the title of this chapter works well. I'll try to get the next one up sooner. And sorry for spelling mistakes. I didn't proof read this like I usually do. Audi^.^ 


	14. Always Following Behind You

Hi, it's me again. I'm finally back. Well, I decided to update again. I'm having fun. Well, get ready, cause this chapter is important. Stuff happens, so a new level will be added to the story. Thank you reviewers. I'm happy you guys like this. Enjoy^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, only the characters I create and this fic itself.  
  
-...Always Following Behind You...- **************************************************************************** ********************  
  
It was now 11 pm. Brad had gone to sleep and Jamie was still in the tactics room. Doc was also asleep. Kahimi was lying on her bed, her portable CD player drowning out the sounds around her. It was one of the few things she had brought with her. Lance was in the main room, sitting on a couch, drinking pop. Leena was still in the hanger, putting the finishing touches on her Gun Snipping. Bit was wandering the halls, not sure where he wanted to go, but he wasn't tired in the least. He eventually made his way to the main room and found Lance sitting on the couch.  
  
"I thought you went to bed," said Bit.  
  
"Nope," he answered. Bit walked over and sat down next to him. He then noticed that Lance had his sword with him, along with a handgun.  
  
"Why do you have those?" he asked.  
  
"Self defense."  
  
"No, I mean right now." He didn't say anything; he just took a sip of his pop.  
  
"Something's going to happen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but I'm not taking any chances. Where is everyone?" asked Lance.  
  
"Brad and Doc are asleep, Kahimi is in her room, but I don't know if she's asleep or not. Jamie is in the tactics room and I think Leena is in the hanger."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think she's still working on her zoid. I was just there a while ago." Lance quickly stood up.  
  
"You left her alone?" he asked, a little louder than he meant to. He seemed surprised.  
  
"What's the big deal?" asked Bit. Lance thought back to earlier that day when they were in town.  
  
"Today, in town, Kahimi wasn't the only one following us."  
  
"She wasn't?"  
  
"No. There was someone else, someone wearing a black cloak. I didn't get to see who it was. I thought, after awhile, that we had lost him in the crowd, but he was there, getting into his car when we took off in the hover cargo."  
  
"You think this guy followed us?"  
  
"Yes. I know he did. He's here. I know it."  
  
"What does he want?"  
  
"I don't know, but if he's here, then he's probably..."  
  
"In the hanger!" finished Bit. Both of them began to run towards the hanger, hoping nothing bad had happened.  
  
******  
  
"There, that's better," said Leena. She jumped down from her Gun Sniper and easily landed on the ground. It was dark in the hanger, because she didn't want to accidentally wake anyone. She just stood there and looked over her Gun Sniper, completely unaware of the other presence in the room. He stood behind the Shadow Fox, waiting for the right moment. He slowly moved his hand, being careful not to make a sound. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a handgun. He was to the side of Leena. "I don't think I forgot anything," she said to herself. Just then, the hanger door opened and in ran Bit and Lance. Leena was practically on the other side of the hanger. Both of them kept glancing around. The cloaked figure didn't like this.  
  
"I'm going this way. You go to Leena," said Lance.  
  
"Okay," said Bit. Lance ran off to the side, while Bit went forward. Unfortunately, Lance was heading away from their attacker. The cloaked figure smiled to himself. He could still make this work. Leena still had her back turned, ignoring the sound of footsteps. Lance stopped once he reached the area and looked around.  
  
"Nothing," he said to himself. He turned and saw Bit still making his way to Leena, but what he saw next scared him. The cloaked figure ran out so that he was behind Bit and Leena, his back to the wall, he aimed his gun. Lance couldn't tell who he was trying to hit, but he was about to shoot.  
  
"Bit!" yelled Lance. Bit looked to him and he pointed towards the door to the hanger. Bit glanced behind and saw the man, aiming his gun, but he wasn't aligned with him. Bit then realized who he was shooting at. He turned his head back around.  
  
"Leena!" yelled Bit. With all the shouting going on, Leena didn't seem to care, but turned at the sound of her name.  
  
"What?" she asked, a little annoyed, but her expression quickly changed to one of pure fear as she saw the man with the gun. He looked like he was aiming at her. She could see from where she was that his finger was pulling the trigger. Leena closed her eyes and just then, she heard the gun shot and prepared for the pain, but something happened. She felt someone hold her and she moved slightly. She could also, now, hear the sound of footsteps running in her direction. She was surprised that she didn't feel any pain and opened her eyes. She was still afraid, almost to the point of tears. Her voice quivered as she spoke to the person who was holding her in a tight embrace.  
  
"B-Bit?" she questioned. He opened his eyes and looked at her, smiling, but it seemed painful for some reason.  
  
"Hi Leena. You okay?" he asked. His voice was strangely calm and quiet. All she did was nod. "That's good to hear." Just then, his eyes closed and his body became limp. Leena was struggling to hold him up, and eventually she was forced to the floor. She then sat up and Bit lay on the ground, still leaning on her partially. She then realized what had happened. Bit's back had blood on it. Leena touched the spot it seemed to be coming from and found a small hole.  
  
"Bit," she whispered, but her attention was shifted. The cloaked person was still there, aiming his gun again, but another shot rang out sooner than he could fire, knocking the gun out of his hand. Just then, Lance ran in front of Leena and Bit, his gun in one hand and his sword in the other. He glanced at her quickly, but then turned his attention back to their attacker, who was now running from the area. The huge hanger door was open and he was already outside. He got into his car and quickly drove away. Lance sheathed his sword and put his gun back in its sling as well. He then turned and knelt down near Bit and Leena. He looked at the wound and then began to lift Bit up. He motioned for Leena to help him, who did so quickly. Lance and Leena held Bit up, one on each side. Bit's arms went around their shoulders to keep him up. He was still unconscious.  
  
"Come on," said Lance. They began to run down the halls towards the medical room. Luckily, no one else had heard what happened. Leena looked to Lance. She was a little suspicious about him and then looked at the weapons at his side. Her eyes went wide with realization.  
  
"It's you," she said, surprised.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, not really all that curious.  
  
"You were the one at the hospital, the one who attacked Bit."  
  
"That'd be me."  
  
"But why? You wanted to...but now you're..." It was easy to tell that she was confused.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm helping you now, aren't I? So don't think about it."  
  
"But..."  
  
"What did I just say?" Leena didn't speak another word as they ran towards the medical vicinity of the base.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Well, that was fun. I know, I know. It seems like there are a lot of cliffhangers in this story. I hope you like it. This was one part that I knew about in this story. I got that wrong the last time...oh well. I know what happens next too, so I'll update sooner next time. Well, see ya! And remember to review! Audi^.^ 


	15. Never Stopping

Hi again! I can't believe school is starting. This sucks. Oh well...at least I can see my friends...sort of. I won't be able to write as much stuff, but I'll manage somehow.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
  
-...Never Stopping...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Everything was dark and silent. Not a beam of light was in the room. In the midst of it, Bit stood, staring forward.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked aloud, his voice echoing in the empty room, or area. He wasn't sure what it was yet, but it was dark and had an almost painful feel to it. He looked around and then behind him, seeing nothing but the empty darkness. When he turned around though, he saw Leena, standing with her back to him. She was only a few yards away.  
  
"Leena!" called Bit, but she didn't move or even flinch. He began to run towards her, but he never seemed to get any closer. Something appeared behind her, something that looked like a man. He seemed familiar. The man glanced back at Bit, and it was then that Bit realized it. It was him. The man standing behind Leena was himself, only different. His eyes seemed hateful and mad. His lips stretched into a smirk.  
  
"Hi Bit," he said. He had the same voice too. Bit stopped running.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked. The other Bit didn't say anything, just smiled.  
  
"You should know," he answered. Bit understood then and looked to Leena.  
  
"No...No! Leave her alone!" yelled Bit. "You can't have Leena!"  
  
"I don't want her...the way you do anyway."  
  
"What?" His clone smiled.  
  
"I want to protect her. Protect her from you," he answered.  
  
"What?" asked Bit. He was now completely confused.  
  
"You'll understand soon enough." And with that, he disappeared and Leena was left standing there. Then, just behind Bit, a gun fired, sending the bullet towards Leena.  
  
"NO!" shouted Bit.  
  
******  
  
"NO!"  
  
Bit quickly sat up. He was breathing hard. He calmed down after a while and then took in his surroundings. He was in one of the medical recovery rooms at the base. He then remembered what had happened.  
  
"Leena," whispered Bit. As if on cue, the door to the room opened and in ran Leena, seeing Bit sitting up in bed.  
  
"Bit," she said happily as she threw herself at him. "You're alright." She hugged him tightly and he returned the embrace.  
  
"Of course I am," he said calmly and gently. He released her and smiled.  
  
"It's good to see you're awake," said Lance. They both looked to the doorway as he walked in. He made his way over to them and then leaned against the wall. They both stared at him for a while. "I'm guessing you want an explanation," he said. They both nodded.  
  
"Just what's going on?" asked Bit.  
  
"I'd like to know too," said Leena. Lance closed his eyes and then opened them again. He sighed and then looked to them.  
  
"What do you want to know?" asked Lance.  
  
"Who was that and why was he after me?" asked Leena.  
  
"I was gonna ask the same thing," said Bit. Lance closed his eyes and pushed off of the wall  
  
"That, I can't tell you," he said. "But I can tell you why he was after Leena, and it has a lot to do with you, Bit."  
  
"With me?" asked Bit.  
  
"Yes. I'm not sure if you're going to like what I'm about to say, but this all has to do with the past."  
  
"The past?" asked Leena.  
  
"Yes." He looked to Bit. "10 years ago, you used to live in New Hope with your family. Then, one night..."  
  
"I know," interrupted Bit. "My parents were killed in a fire. But I don't see what that has to do with this."  
  
"Just wait. Afterwards, you were taken to the hospital. You had lost your memory. This is the part that matters. Only a little while after, the town of New Hope burned, but the only ones who died were people who you knew...people who cared about you. We hadn't gotten caught in the fire since we were visiting you that day, but our parents, along with Clark's, died in that fire. Many others died as well. The two people at the hospital, Mr. and Mrs. Brown adopted you and were going to take you home. Right after you stepped out of the hospital, it was set on fire. Nearly everyone in the hospital died. Do you find this odd?" Both Leena and Bit had looks of awe and shock on their faces. Bit lowered his head.  
  
"The Browns died too," said Bit. "About two years later. They died in a car crash. Someone killed them on purpose, but they never found out who." His voice had gotten shaky and seemed full of pain.  
  
"Everyone you get close to, everyone who cares about you is going to die, Bit. He will make sure of that. That is why the people of New Hope are so cold towards you. They're afraid. That hateful and sad day is now a scar on that city. Something that will never heal."  
  
"But I...I..." stuttered Bit. He was trying to hold back tears. This was nerve racking.  
  
"I know it's not your fault," said Lance. "But no one is safe around you. He's intent on making you suffer. As long as you live, he will continue to follow you and kill everyone you know. He knows about all of you. This team is doomed."  
  
"Then I'll leave."  
  
"It doesn't matter. He'll kill them anyway. And he'll start with you," said Lance as he pointed to Leena.  
  
"Why me?" she asked.  
  
"Because you're the closest to Bit. He'll kill you first and then he'll kill the rest of you."  
  
"Then do it," said Bit.  
  
"What?" asked Lance and Leena in confusion. Bit raised his head and looked Lance in the eye.  
  
"You told me that you wouldn't kill me until I understood. I do now, and I want you to." Leena stared at Bit, completely in shock.  
  
"No, you can't be serious," she said. "You can't."  
  
"I don't want to see you or any one else get hurt because of me."  
  
"Even if I did kill you, it wouldn't matter," said Lance.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Bit.  
  
"He would still kill this team. If you die, there will be no one to save them. He won't kill you, so you're our best bet to beat him."  
  
"Why don't you want to kill me? In the hospital, you said..."  
  
"I know what I said. It's because first off, you're my friend, and second off, it would make me no better than him."  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Leena.  
  
"We don't mention this incident to anyone, understand?" said Lance.  
  
"Why?" they both asked.  
  
"Because we don't need any more chaos around here than there already is. He won't come back for a while, so let's concentrate on other things for now."  
  
"Okay," said Leena. Bit just lowered his head and sat there, a blank look on his face.  
  
"I'm going to bed and I suggest you two get some sleep as well. We have a battle tomorrow, remember?" said Lance.  
  
"Yeah, okay," responded Leena.  
  
"Goodnight," said Lance as he walked out the door and down the hall. Leena looked to Bit and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Bit? Are you okay?" she asked. She was startled when she heard him laughing quietly.  
  
"You tell me," he said. "I'm responsible for the deaths of countless people. The only thing they ever did was care about me...and now...all of you are in danger too. You tell me. How do you think I feel?"  
  
"Bit."  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Bit. He then began to shake. He wasn't crying, but it seemed like he was. "I'm sorry for messing up your guys' lives. If I had never met any of you..." Before he could finish, Leena hugged him tightly.  
  
"Don't say that Bit, please?" she pleaded. "I'm happy I met you. We've made it through many ordeals, and now we'll make it through this one." Bit had stopped shaking, but now Leena seemed to be crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Bit.  
  
"I'm worried about you," said Leena.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You wanted Lance to kill you just now. Please Bit; don't die on me, okay? I don't know what I'd do if you died."  
  
"Leena..."  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"I...I promise Leena...but...why do you care so much about me?"  
  
"Because Bit...we're...we're more than just friends to me...Bit...I..." she started, but he put a finger to her lips and she sat down on the bed with him. He removed his finger and leaned in close to her, closing his eyes. He pressed his lips to hers, giving her a passionate kiss. Leena was shocked at first, but then kissed him back. They then broke the kiss slowly and looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"We're more than just friends to me too," said Bit with a smile. Now Leena was smiling. She got up and walked towards the door, but turned as she reached the doorway.  
  
"Goodnight Bit Cloud. I love you," she said.  
  
"I love you too Leena. Goodnight," he said. She smiled and left the room, walking down the hallway and into her room. Bit sat there for a moment and thought about all that had just happened. He then stood up and walked out of the room, making sure to fix it up so that it looked as if no one had used it. He then proceeded down the hall towards his room. Once he reached it, he opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. Bit flopped down on his bed and then thought about the dream he had had. 'Why were there two me's?' he thought to himself. He then closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Well, what do you think? I finally made Bit and Leena admit their feelings! This felt good to write and I hope I explained some more stuff. And before anyone asks, the answer is no. The guy trying to kill them is not Bit's clone or his twin, or anything like that, so please don't ask. Now go and review, cause it'd be cool to break 100 with this chapter. Audi^.^ 


	16. Never Leaving

I know, I know. I recently updated this fic, but I'm having a lot of fun. Plus, I actually don't have writers block with this one. I'm really getting into this and I have some free time right now. Not to mention I also got a lot of reviews. It's the most I've gotten for a chapter. I'm so happy! And I hope you guys don't mind, but I think I'm gonna pair up Jamie and Kahimi. I'm a Jamie/Pierce fan as well, but I also like Jamie with OC's too. Too much talking. I hope you guys like this^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
  
-...Never Leaving...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
It was that same dark and cold place as before and Bit stood in the middle of it.  
  
"I don't get it. What's going on here?" he asked.  
  
"That's for you to decide," said a voice like his. Bit spun around and, only a few feet away from him, stood his clone.  
  
"You again."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"What do you want with me? Who are you?" demanded Bit.  
  
"I'm you," he answered with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Why should I? I'm here to help you."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"With what's going on."  
  
"Then tell me who's responsible for all of this."  
  
"I told you, I'm you. I don't know any more than you do."  
  
"Is that the truth?"  
  
"Of course." Bit couldn't tell if he was lying or not by the sound of his voice. "I came here to warn you."  
  
"I thought you said you only knew as much as I did?" said Bit angrily.  
  
"I'm your subconscious Bit. I'm the part of you that's more aware. I'm what created your dreams."  
  
"Then you know. You know about my past. You can help me remember."  
  
"Sorry, but that's not why I'm here. I have one thing to tell you. Be careful. This isn't over yet. He'll come back and when he does, you have to be ready to protect your friends. Do you think you can Bit Cloud?"  
  
"I'm...not sure. I'll try though."  
  
"Why aren't you confident?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"...You're scared."  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Face it. I know you inside and out and you're afraid. I hope you can do it. This will just get more complicated for you if you don't think you can. Something will happen soon. I hope you're ready."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"I'm your subconscious. I can sense these things. If you try hard enough, you probably could too. I'll see you around Bit Cloud." He then began to fade into the darkness.  
  
"Wait!" shouted Bit, but he was gone.  
  
******  
  
It was 11 o'clock before everyone was up. Bit was just now crawling out of bed. His back hurt, but that's natural when you get shot like that. He pulled on his clothes and put on a smile. The smell of pancakes was proof that breakfast was ready. It was actually more like a lunch and a breakfast. Bit walked out of the room and down the hall towards the smell. He arrived there just as Jamie was setting the food on the table.  
  
"Perfect timing Bit," said Jamie. Bit smiled and took his seat next to Leena. The pancakes looked good. Jamie sat down and everyone dug in. The pancakes were gone quickly, but at least everyone had gotten some.  
  
"These are great," said Bit happily as he shoved another piece in his mouth.  
  
"I second that," said Leena. They all ate happily and when they were done, Jamie did the dishes while everyone else went to make the finishing touches on their zoids before the battle. They then quickly loaded their zoids into the hover cargo and began to head towards the battlefield. They arrived there with 5 minutes to spare.  
  
"Alright team, we've arrived," said Doc. "Now go get in your zoids."  
  
"Right," they all answered. They headed to the docking bay and got into their zoids.  
  
"Bit here, ready to mobilize Liger Zero Jager."  
  
"Leena, ready to mobilize Gun Sniper."  
  
"Brad here. Mobilizing Shadow Fox."  
  
"Lance. Ready to mobilize Dark Spiner.  
  
"Kahimi here. All set to mobilize Storm Sworder." The five zoids launched and then waited on the battlefield. Only a few minutes later, the Hydro team arrived. The judge capsule landed next and opened to reveal the ever so familiar judge.  
  
"The area within a 20 mile radius is a designated Zoid battle field. This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. Danger. All others must leave the area at once. Area scanned, battlefield set up. The Blitz team vs. the Hydro team. Battle mode 0982. Ready! Fight!" said the judge. The two teams charged each other.  
  
"I'll take care of the Raynos," said Kahimi.  
  
"I've got that Lightning Saix," said Bit.  
  
"Then we'll take care of the War Sharks," said Brad.  
  
"Okay." With that, they went off to fight the enemy. The three War Sharks had just surfaced and just as they did, Leena fired everything she had.  
  
"Weasel Unit Total Assault!" she shouted. Her bullets hit one of the War Sharks, freezing it's system. In the confusion, Brad took out another one with his strike laser claw attack and Lance finished the last one with his guns. Kahimi was just about done with the Raynos. She quickly spun out of the way of its attack and followed it up with the blades on her Storm Sworder. Bit used strike laser claw on the Lightning Saix and its system froze.  
  
"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is...the Blitz team!"  
  
"That was easy," said Brad.  
  
"Yeah, I was expecting more of a challenge," said Leena.  
  
"Good job team," said Jamie from the Hover Cargo. Doc was asleep in his chair. The team headed back to the hover cargo and once their zoids were loading, they went back to the base.  
  
******  
  
It was 1:30 now and the team didn't bother eating lunch since they had had such a late and big breakfast. Everyone was just walking around, trying to stay occupied. Lance was in the hanger, working on his already repaired zoid. He couldn't think of anything else to do.  
  
"Hey bro," called Kahimi. Lance stopped what he was doing and looked down at her. He sighed and jumped down from the platform.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I'm gonna take a trip back to New Hope. The part I ordered just came in and I think I'll go shopping too." She smiled to him.  
  
"You're not going alone," said Lance.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I said so. It's dangerous," he said with a little concern in his voice.  
  
"Come on. I'm 14. I can take care of myself."  
  
"I said no," he said sternly. "You're not allowed to go alone. None of us are."  
  
"I'll go," said Jamie. He walked up to them as they turned to look at him. "I have some errands to run too." Kahimi smiled and then looked to Lance.  
  
"Happy now?" she asked.  
  
"Fine," he answered. He decided to go back to work on his zoid. Kahimi and Jamie got into their zoids and took off out of the base.  
  
"What do you have to get?" asked Kahimi.  
  
"Some groceries," he said. It was quiet for a while, until Jamie came up with a question. "Hey, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"It's about that stuff last night...about Bit. I was wondering if it was true."  
  
"Of course it was."  
  
"Even the part about the town burning and the hospital?"  
  
"Yeah," she responded, a little more saddened.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. No one does."  
  
"You said Lance blames Bit for it. Why?"  
  
"Because that fire took our parents." There was a brief moment of silence after what Kahimi had said. Both zoids soared silently.  
  
"I'm...sorry," said Jamie.  
  
"It's alright. Really. Lance thinks it has something to do with someone who wants Bit to suffer."  
  
"Why would someone want that?"  
  
"I don't know. It probably has to do with his past, but unfortunately, he doesn't remember it."  
  
"Poor Bit."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Does Bit have any family left?"  
  
"None. Even his adopted parents were killed."  
  
"How?"  
  
"In a car crash."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Not even I know that. Lance wouldn't tell me any more about it."  
  
"How did you find Bit anyway?"  
  
"Gee, you sure like to ask questions, don't you?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's fine. The people in New Hope sent me. They told me if I found Bit, I'd find Lance, so I went."  
  
"Exactly what are you?"  
  
"I'm an agent from New Hope."  
  
"Really?" asked Jamie in disbelief. "But you're only 14."  
  
"I know, but I'm good at it. Lance is an agent too. He was sent here to track Bit, I think." She then smacked herself mentally, realizing she had given her brother's real job and mission away. "Ooops. I gave out to much information again."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Thanks." The two air born zoids flew silently towards New Hope, not knowing what awaited them there.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Gee, this chapter was longer than most of them. Well, that's a good thing. I was gonna write more for this chapter, but it's already too long. I know what you're going to say. I know that battle scene was short, but there's a logical explanation for that. I realized that I had to make the battle in this chapter and it wasn't suppose to be the main focus of this chapter. I hope that made sense. Well, gotta go. Audi^.^ 


	17. It’s A Vicious Cycle

I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter, but that's okay. I know why too and it's because it got pushed off of the first page really fast. So I decided to update, cause I know how this chapter is gonna go and I gotta write it before I forget or something. Not to mention I don't know when my next free moment will be.  
  
Disclaimer: See last chapter  
  
-...It's A Vicious Cycle...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
It was now 2:00 and everyone seemed bored. Bit, Leena, and Lance were all in the hanger, working on their zoids. Brad was watching television and Doc was in his room, playing with his zoid models. Overall, it was boring, since the zoids didn't need any major repairs, so there wasn't much they could do except to give them a tune up.  
  
"There isn't anything to do around here," complained Leena.  
  
"I know what you mean," responded Bit. Lance didn't say anything as he worked on his Dark Spiner. He then put down his wrench and jumped off of the platform and onto the ground. Just then, his cell phone began to ring. He sighed and pulled it out of his pocket, turning it on and putting it to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
Hey Lance? It's Clark.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
Where are you?  
  
"At the Toros base. Why?"  
  
Because you'll never guess who's here.  
  
"Who?"  
  
It's him. Lance froze where he was and straitened up when he heard that. Clark kept talking. He showed up here yesterday.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Lance with panic in his voice.  
  
He was wearing the same black cloak as the last time I saw him. I know what I saw. He's here, in New Hope. Lance was in pure shock now. Bit and Leena had gotten down from the platforms they had been standing on and were now approaching Lance. They stopped within a few feet. Lance had a look of pure fear on his face, his eyes wide. They stood behind him, unsure why he wasn't talking.  
  
Lance? Lance? Clark was trying to get his attention, but Lance was in too deep of shock. Lance. Is something wrong?  
  
"Lance?" asked Leena.  
  
"What's with you?" asked Bit.  
  
Hey Lance! shouted Clark, finally knocking him out of it. What's wrong? Why were you so quiet and why was your voice shaking? Lance suddenly felt the need for urgency.  
  
"You're absolutely sure?" he asked.  
  
I already said yes. Why?  
  
"That's where Kahimi is."  
  
Kahimi? Are you sure?  
  
"Yeah. Her and Jamie left about a half an hour ago."  
  
Then they would have just arrived recently.  
  
"I know. Look, tell Kahimi if you see her. She should be with someone. His name is Jamie, he's from the Blitz team."  
  
Okay.  
  
"You have to find her."  
  
I will, you can count on it. Bye. Lance hung up the phone without saying anything. He tucked it safely away in his pocket.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Bit.  
  
"It was Clark," answered Lance.  
  
"What did he want?" asked Leena. Lance didn't say anything as he began to head towards his Dark Spiner.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Bit.  
  
"To New Hope," he said as he began to climb up towards the cockpit.  
  
"Why?" asked Leena.  
  
"Because the man who attacked us last night is there."  
  
"But.didn't Jamie and Kahimi..." started Bit.  
  
"That's right. If he finds them, he'll try to kill them. It's too good of an opportunity for a guy like him to pass up."  
  
"So you're going?"  
  
"Well, of course."  
  
"Then I'm going too," said Bit.  
  
"Same here. You guys aren't gonna leave me out of this," said Leena. Her and Bit ran to their zoids and got in. As soon as they were ready, the three of them began to head out.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Brad. They stopped and turned to face him.  
  
"To New Hope," answered Bit.  
  
"Could you tell my dad?" asked Leena.  
  
"Yeah, sure," responded Brad as he began to walk out of the room. They then proceeded to leave the base and head towards New Hope as fast as they could.  
  
******  
  
"Come on Jamie, hurry up," urged Kahimi. She smiled as she stood there. Jamie was making his way over, carrying what looked like everything they had bought.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," responded Jamie. He had soon caught up with her.  
  
"Thanks again for carrying those," she said as they headed back towards the main gate. "Let's go put this stuff down and then go get the rest of the groceries."  
  
"Sounds good." They had soon made it to the gate and put the groceries in their zoids. They then began to make their way back into the busy city.  
  
"Where to now?" asked Jamie.  
  
"To pick up the part I ordered," responded Kahimi. They began to head towards the shop, unaware that they were being followed by a cloaked figure. They were practically in front of the store when Kahimi spun around quickly to face the cloaked figure, who now seemed surprised.  
  
"Ha, so someone was following us," she said in a cocky tone as she got into a fighting position.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Come on. I stalk people all the time. No one can stalk me and get away with it." The cloaked figure laughed and under his cloak, he was smiling.  
  
"So, you think you can beat me?" he asked in a very confident and doubting tone.  
  
"Of course. Got a problem with that?" she asked. He laughed again and reached to his side. He quickly pulled out a gun from his pocket and began lifting it to face her, but she quickly pulled out her own gun, and both met each other when they lifted it up. Jamie just stood by, sort of scared and confused at the same time.  
  
"Hey Jamie," said Kahimi more quietly.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Leave, now."  
  
"You want me to leave?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. Call my brother. Tell him what happened, okay?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just do it, please."  
  
"Okay." Jamie turned around and began to run down the sidewalk, away from them, but he didn't want to go too fast at first. The people around them had noticed what was going on and some, well, most actually, began to stop and watch. The cloaked figure laughed again.  
  
"So, saving your friend, huh? You can still make it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is..." he began. He slowly moved his gun over and pointed to a spot behind Kahimi, which confused her. "...You're not who I'm aiming for." Kahimi's eyes widened. "I want to make you suffer first." Under his cloak, he was smirking, but no one could tell. Kahimi looked behind her and saw that Jamie was still in view. He wasn't really running that fast at all. The cloaked man began to pull the trigger, causing a clicking sound to come first. Kahimi looked back at him and then at the gun.  
  
"No!" she said as she quickly ran in front, just as he pulled the trigger. The crowd around gasped in terror and shock. There uneasiness made Jamie stop and turn around, in which he could make out the gun that the man held. It had smoke coming from it and he could see Kahimi as she placed her free hand over her stomach and fell to one knee. In a panic, Jamie quickly began to run over to her. Kahimi was trying to stand up again, but it wasn't working. She was definitely in pain.  
  
"I told you to stay out of this. This wouldn't have happened if you would have listened to me," said the cloaked man. He seemed to be enjoying this. "Now it's his turn." He began to aim again, but another shot rang out from Kahimi's gun, knocking his out of his hand. He seemed angry. Kahimi moved her hand away from her stomach and stood up. She was still in pain, but she lifted her gun up towards the man. When she tried to shoot, all it did was click. She looked at the gun and tried again, but soon realized she was out of bullets. She dropped the gun and then charged the man, swinging a punch at his head, but the pain made her aim off and the man easily dodged. He then followed it up and punched her, but she moved enough so that he only hit her arm. He then pulled out a knife and swung at her, determined to finish her off. He managed to cut her on her arm as well. He then shoved her down to the ground, but she got back up, fighting off the pain from her wounds. She now had a scrape on her head and it, too, was bleeding, but she ignored it as well. She threw another punch his way but missed. The man then punched her in the stomach when she was distracted, right where she had been shot. She keeled over in pain and fell unconscious. Jamie reached the area and knelt down near her, but then remembered the man who was now walking towards him.  
  
"Freeze!" shouted a slightly familiar voice. The figure stopped walking and looked around. He was surrounded by cops who began to pull out their guns. Before any of them could react, he quickly ran off and down an alley, disappearing down it before anyone could do anything.  
  
"Darn it, he got away," said Clark. He was wearing a white jacked and dark blue pants. His brown eyes looked around and landed on Kahimi. He ran over, a look of shock on his face. He bent down close to where Jamie was.  
  
"Darn, I was too late," he said. Jamie looked at him.  
  
"Don't I know you?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I'm Clark."  
  
"Yeah, I remember you."  
  
"You must be Jamie right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What happened here? Tell me what happened to Kahimi."  
  
"She was shot by that guy."  
  
"Shot?"  
  
"That's what I said." Clark reached over and moved Kahimi so that she was now lying on her back. He looked at the bullet whole in her stomach.  
  
"Darn it. This is bad," he said. He quickly placed one hand under her legs and one behind her back. He carefully lifted her up. He then looked to Jamie.  
  
"I'm gonna take her to the hospital. I'll need you to drive."  
  
"Who, me?" asked Jamie in shock.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But I just got my license. I'm not that good. I also don't know how to get there."  
  
"Okay then." He walked closer to Jamie and placed Kahimi in his arms. "Then I'll have to drive. Come on." They both started running to a car that wasn't parked that far away. They both got in and Clark quickly started the car and began to drive at full speed.  
  
"She's still alive, right?" asked Clark.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"I was looking for a yes or no."  
  
"Oh." Jamie checked for a pulse and was relieved when he found one, but it still scared him that it was quite week. "I found one."  
  
"That's good," sighed Clark.  
  
"But...it's not that strong."  
  
"That's not good. She better live, that's all I have to say. You better hope so too, cause you don't want to face the consequences if she dies."  
  
"What consequences?"  
  
"Well, all I have to say is that I don't want to have to be the one to tell Lance if she dies. He definitely wont be happy. He'll be mad at me."  
  
"Well, at least I'll be okay."  
  
"Yeah, great," said Clark sarcastically. They drove silently for the rest of the ride to the hospital.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Well, how was that for another chapter. I wanted to get this out before I had to go to school tomorrow. I hope you like it. I'm having fun with this, definitely. I guess you sorta saw something like this happening though. Am I predictable? Just wanted to know. Assembly tomorrow, cause it's September 11th. I gotta get to bed. Goodnight! Audi^.^ (byebye) 


	18. Constantly Worrying

Well, I'm on a writing streak and I just gotta keep writing. My friends have been telling me that I have a talent and that I'm good at this, so I'm gonna keep going. I love to write more than anything else. I don't know why. I think it even beats out playing video games. So, as long as you guys want me, you guys got me. I'm gonna stick around as long as I can and soon I'll get a laptop, so then I can do even more! I'm so happy.well, soon determines when I get my job and how much the discounts are. Well, I'm gonna start this chappie now and don't forget to review afterwards.  
  
And as for the way this appears on fanfiction, I'm sorry about inconveniencies but it's either like this or all in one huge paragraph. I can't upload with .doc anymore, cause that's what happens. This is what HTML format looks like, so deal with it. I'd fix it if I could, but I can't, so please don't complain.  
  
Disclaimer: See the previous chapter.  
  
-...Constantly Worrying...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
It was the same white halls and the same building as before, but it seemed a little more chaotic. A bunch of people in white coats were running down the hall in a group. They were closely followed by two other people. They all seemed to be surrounding something as they pulled it down the hall. It was a stretcher with someone on it.  
  
"What happened?" asked one of the doctors who was running.  
  
"She was shot," said Jamie. Clark was running with them as well.  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"About 15 minutes or so," answered Clark. Kahimi lay on the stretcher, unconscious, but the look on her face displayed pain as she moaned quietly every once and a while. She seemed more pale than before, not to mention her breathing was irregular as well.  
  
"We'll have to hurry," said another of the doctors.  
  
"Anything we can do?" asked Jamie.  
  
"I'm afraid not," said the doctor.  
  
"We'll take it from here," said the other. Clark and Jamie stopped running and watched as the doctors entered a restricted hall. Jamie sat down in a nearby chair and Clark just leaned against a wall.  
  
"What now?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Well, we should probably call Lance and tell him what happened."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm not doing this alone."  
  
"Are you scared of him or something?"  
  
"If she dies in there, Lance'll kill me." He then tossed Jamie a cell phone.  
  
"Here. Call him up."  
  
"I thought you said 'we'." Jamie tossed the phone back to him. "You call him."  
  
"Fine," agreed Clark. He quickly dialed the number and waited for a response.  
  
******  
  
The Liger Zero, Gun Sniper and Dark Spiner were still running through the desert towards New Hope. They could now see it on the horizon.  
  
"We're almost there," said Bit.  
  
"Yeah," said Lance.  
  
"You're worried, aren't you," said Leena in more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, she is my sister," answered Lance. "I just hope nothing bad happened."  
  
"I'm sure she'll be alright," said Bit. "But I gotta admit, I'm kind of worried too. Some one else should have gone with them."  
  
"Yeah. We let our youngest members go out alone at a time like this," said Leena.  
  
"They're probably still shopping though. I think Kahimi and Jamie can take care of themselves," assured Bit. Just then, Lance's cell phone rang. He quickly took it out of his pocket and pushed a button. He put it to his ear and said "Hello?"  
  
Hey Lance, it's Clark. His voice seemed grave and quiet.  
  
"What is it? Did you find them?" he asked.  
  
...Yes.  
  
"Well?"  
  
...  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
...When you get to New Hope, come to the hospital. I'll explain there. Lance's eyes went wide with fear as to what he had been told. In the background on the phone, he could hear Jamie asking what time it was.  
  
"Tell me now!" shouted Lance.  
  
Goodbye. said Clark calmly and quietly.  
  
"Wait!" It was too late. Clark had already hung up. Lance turned his phone off and shoved it back into his pocket. He then pushed his zoid to its fullest speed and began to tear away from Bit and Leena.  
  
"Lance, wait up!" yelled Bit.  
  
"I've got to get there as fast as I can."  
  
"Who was on the phone?" asked Leena.  
  
"It was Clark."  
  
"What did he say?" asked Bit. Lance didn't respond, which hinted that something was wrong. "What happened?" asked Bit with more concern in his voice.  
  
"We're going to the hospital as soon as we arrive, got that?" asked Lance, not caring if they agreed or didn't.  
  
"The hospital?" questioned Leena. Lance didn't say anything else so they all just sat quietly as they made their way to New Hope, which was now only a hundred meters away.  
  
******  
  
Jamie and Clark were still in the hallway. The doctors hadn't returned or even sent anyone with a message.  
  
"I wonder what they're doing in there," said Jamie.  
  
"What do you think they're doing?" asked Clark in a mocking kind of tone.  
  
"I don't know, you tell me," said Jamie as he glared at Clark.  
  
"Doctor stuff," answered Clark.  
  
"Like that helps," said Jamie, still not having an answer to his question.  
  
"Hey, I'm a fireman, not a doctor."  
  
"I know, I know." They were silent now as Jamie watched the clock. Clark just stared at the floor. The sound of someone running down the hall made them turn their heads. It sounded more like a few people were running down the hall. Suddenly, three familiar figures could be seen as they turned the corner. Normally this would have brought out a smile in Clark, but the situation was too grave. The three people nearly ran past Jamie and Clark, but stopped just in time.  
  
"Good, you made it," said Clark.  
  
"Why wouldn't we?" asked Bit. Lance approached Clark.  
  
"What happened? Tell me, is Kahimi alright?" he asked. Clark just turned his sights away and stared to his right, not wanting to face Lance. "Tell me right now!"  
  
"She's in there," he said as he motioned towards the double doors. They all looked and knew what that meant.  
  
"I want to know what happened," said Lance more calmly.  
  
"I think I'll let Jamie take this one," responded Clark.  
  
"Me?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Well, you were there," said Clark, putting emphasis on the "were".  
  
"Well Jamie, what happened?" asked Leena. They all wanted to know.  
  
"We were on our way to pick up the part she ordered when someone began to stalk us. Kahimi knew and she stopped to face him. He was wearing a black cloak so we couldn't see his face. He pulled out a gun, but Kahimi did as well and they met at a stalemate. She told me to run, so I did. The next thing I knew, I had heard a gun shot. The people around me seemed to be scared, so I turned around to see what happened. Kahimi was there, in the same line that I had been running in. She had gotten shot by that guy. I ran back towards her, but she didn't want to give up. She attacked him, but it didn't work. When I had gotten there, she was laying on the ground. That's when the police came and that guy ran away."  
  
"Anything else?" asked Lance.  
  
"That's it. We came here, but I think you already know that part."  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
"A while. I haven't really been keeping track." They all looked to the door, as if waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Bit and Leena sat down in some of the chairs, while Lance, like Clark, stood against the wall. Nearly an hour passed and still nothing had happened. No one felt like leaving or even going to get something to eat or drink. They didn't want to leave before the doctors came out. Another hour seemed to pass and it seemed just as long as the last, if not longer. The waiting was getting to all of them, until they heard the slight sound of a door opening and looked to the double doors. A man walked out. He was wearing a white coat and they assumed he was a doctor. They all stood up strait and stared at him. The doctor looked at the newcomers in confusion.  
  
"Who might all of you be?" he asked. He then looked at Lance and his expression changed to a mood that seemed both happy to see him and at the same time afraid and disappointed. "Hello Lance." Lance acknowledged him by nodding.  
  
"So?" he asked, wanting to know what had happened. The doctor looked down to the ground and they all feared the worst. "Is...she..." started Lance, but the doctor looked up to him.  
  
"No, she's alive, but barely," he answered. "We nearly lost her."  
  
"But she's alive?"  
  
"Yes." Lance breathed a sigh of relief, but worry was still present on his normally calm features. "I don't mean to seem heartless, but please don't get your hopes up."  
  
"What?" they all asked.  
  
"You said she's alive," said Bit.  
  
"I said barely. There's still a chance she may..."  
  
"I don't think we should think about that," said Leena. "We shouldn't be negative, not now. We have to hope for the best."  
  
"I'm aware of that, but please. Just be careful. Pain seems to be a part of our history here in New Hope." Bit was the one who felt bad now. He sort of felt that this was all his fault. The doctor turned towards the doors again, but quickly looked back to them.  
  
"Come with me if you'd like to see her," said the doctor. They all followed him through the double door and into the long hallway labeled "Intensive care". Many doctors seemed to be walking around, some holding clipboards. They also saw doctors that looked like they were breaking the bad news to family members. There was a painful atmosphere in this area of the hospital, but then again, there seemed to be a painful feeling around this whole city. The doctor leading them soon stopped at a door and then slowly pushed it open. Inside was the steady hum of machinery and the constant beeping sound of the heart monitor. On a bed, covered in bandages, was Kahimi. Her hair was down and was actually much longer than it had seemed. Her head had a bandage around it, and from her waist to her neck, she was covered in bandages. She didn't have as many on her legs, since she was still wearing her blue shorts. She had a small cut on her face as well. The man in the cloak must have done more damage than they thought. She did hit the ground pretty hard when she had fell. She looked peaceful at least. There were wires coming from her to monitor different statistics.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like you to come with me Lance," said the doctor. "I'd like to talk to you."  
  
"I guess," responded Lance, reluctant to go anywhere right now. He and the doctor left the room, leaving the rest of them in there. They walked a little ways away from the room.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Lance in annoyance.  
  
"That man in there, the one with blonde hair...is he..."  
  
"Yes. That's Bit."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Hold on, I know what you're getting at. You think this is Bit's fault."  
  
"I know he's your friend, but it is true. Bad things tend to happen when he's around. This is another one of those things."  
  
"You can't blame Bit. He doesn't remember much at all. I had to fill him in on his life here. He doesn't even know who this guy is."  
  
"How strange. Just a few weeks ago, you were talking about how you wanted to kill him, and now you're defending him."  
  
"I have to. He's my friend."  
  
"Even so, we'd all feel safer if he'd leave."  
  
"Sorry, no can do. And none of you are to say anything to him or his friends, you got that?"  
  
"Fine. If you say so."  
  
"Good. Now that you understand, I'm going back to see my sister." Lance turned around and headed back to the room. The doctor did not follow.  
  
"Let's just hope that the past won't repeat itself," he said to himself before walking away from the Intensive Care area.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
This chapter was getting too long for me, so I had to end it here. I just watched Inuyasha and me and my sis had an interesting conversation. Don't ask how it got started, cause, well.it's just too weird. She started talking about making a place called Sausage World. It would be a theme park made of sausage. I don't think I need to go into details. The animals would eat it, so she said she'd wrap it in plastic. *sweatdrops* What a disturbing thought...oh well. Anyway, read and review please! And sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes^.^ Audi^.^ 


	19. Loosing Sanity

Hi, I'm back and on a role! I just can't stop writing this and I think I've got a good idea for this chapter. More bad stuff happens and some good stuff, I guess. I can't really say, cause I only have an idea for this, not a plan. So as always, I think I'll wing it^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, just the characters I make.  
  
-...Loosing Sanity...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Hours had passed since they had arrived and Kahimi still hadn't woken up yet. None of them felt like leaving the hospital. They all stayed in the same room. It was already dark out and everyone was getting hungry. Leena had run out quick to go get something for them to eat and hadn't returned just yet. Bit was leaning against a wall, Jamie sat in a chair next to him and Clark was on the other side of the room, doing what Bit was doing. Lance was sitting in a chair near the bed and it was easy to tell that he was suffering. His normally calm look was now filled with worry and his eyes seemed to just stare forward as if in a trance. The door then opened and Leena came in with pop, chips, and candy bars. Her hands were definitely full. She quickly handed Bit and Jamie their food.  
  
"Thanks Leena," said Bit.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," said Jamie. Leena just smiled to them and then walked over and gave some stuff to Clark.  
  
"Appreciate it," he said. Leena smiled and then walked up behind Lance. She didn't think it would work, but it couldn't hurt to try.  
  
"Hey, Lance?" she asked, but he didn't respond. "I brought some food. Want anything?" He still didn't say anything. Leena tapped him on the shoulder, startling him a little, but it did get his attention. He turned to her. "Here." She handed him the food.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"No problem." Leena walked over to the door and sat down in one of the chairs. They all ate in silence, none of them wanting to be the first to break it. They finished and another hour or so went by. It was already 10 o'clock. The door opened and a doctor walked in.  
  
"I hate to disturb you, but it is getting late. You can all stay here for the night if you want. We can prepare a guest waiting room for all of you," she said. It was a different doctor this time.  
  
"Thanks, we appreciate it," said Bit. She closed the door and walked off to prepare the room. In only 5 minutes, she returned and motioned for them to follow her. Lance followed reluctantly behind everyone else. There were five beds in the room and each of them lied down in one. They were all soon asleep.  
  
******  
  
The cold feeling of the darkness was almost welcoming and made Bit feel calm. It was incredibly silent, but for some reason, he liked it. Just then, he heard the familiar voice...his voice.  
  
"You look comfortable," said the voice. Bit didn't turn around, since he knew who it was.  
  
"What do you want now?" asked Bit in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Why do you assume I want anything? I'm just here to help you."  
  
"I never asked for your help."  
  
"You blame yourself, don't you?" There was silence now. The way he had said it, he sounded like he was mocking him. Bit turned around and glared at this guy who looked like him...who was...him.  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"Do you know why you dream like this Bit?"  
  
"Because you like to annoy me?"  
  
"What kind of people have conversations with themselves?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Because you're one of them." Bit was confused now, but the man who was said to be him just lowered his head, but held his stare with Bit. He smirked. "Face it Bit, you're loosing it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, you're loosing it. You're on the brink of insanity and you know it, whether it shows in the real world or not, you can feel it. You want to snap, to let this go, but you're afraid of hurting even more. You don't care about them. All you want to do is end your own suffering."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Face the facts Bit. I'm you and I know how you think. Why not let it all go. You know you want to."  
  
"I can't leave my friends."  
  
"This guy who attacked you and your friends won't stop for anything. None of you are safe Bit. Everyone you know is in danger and there's no way you can reach some of them in time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You can't be everywhere at once Bit. You can't protect them all."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"I'm only stating what you, yourself, already know."  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. Until next time." And with that, he faded out of the area and Bit was left alone in the darkness.  
  
******  
  
They all awoke the next morning to the sound of doctors running down the hall, wheeling a stretcher behind them. Then after it was gone, the same noise came again. They all got out of bed and walked out the door. The hospital's aura had changed again. It seemed panicked. Lance was still sleeping since he didn't get out of bed and Clark was off doing his own thing. That left Jamie, Bit, and Leena to do what they wanted. They walked towards the entrance area where the receptionist's desk was. What they found was a huge group of people standing around a television. From what the team could tell, the news was on. Then they found a very familiar person standing near the crowd.  
  
"Brad?" they all asked. He turned to them, standing with his arms crossed. They walked up to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Leena. Brad closed his eyes when he answered.  
  
"I'm here to see Naomi," he answered.  
  
"What?" asked Bit.  
  
"Didn't you hear the news?" he asked. They all turned towards the TV and saw a well-dressed news lady. She seemed to be ready to repeat what she had said.  
  
"I repeat, this just in. The Fluegel team's base was attacked early this morning. It burned to the ground from a fire. We're not quite sure how it started, but we're working on it. Both members, Naomi Fluegel and Leon Toros, were injured and quickly rushed to nearby New Hope city and strait to the hospital. That's all we know for now. We'll keep you updated. This is the ZBC news, signing out." Everyone who was standing around, mostly doctors, were gasping in shock and horror. Leena was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Leon..." she said.  
  
"Doc is here as well," said Brad. "He went to get something to eat, since they wouldn't let him follow them into the Emergency room."  
  
"That must be what we heard this morning," said Jamie.  
  
"How bad is it?" asked Bit to Brad. Brad shook his head.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. I recently got here, but I did get a quick glance in."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It didn't look good. They're both in really bad shape." This shook Leena's composure even more and she began to cry this time. Bit quickly embraced her and she cried into his shoulder. Bit would have cried too, but he didn't think this was a good time to do that. 'This is all my fault,' said his mind and he knew it was right. He felt awful about all of this. His friends were suffering because of him. There was only one thing on his mind at the moment as he held Leena. Only one questioned played through his head and it worried him.  
  
'Who's going to be next?'  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Well, another chapter done and over. I like this chapter and most of it was a spur of the moment idea. I like this! I'm having fun and I hope you guys are too^.^ I'd like to break 130 reviews with this chapter. That's only 8 more reviews. Not much. You guys can do it, I know you can^.^ I got a good 15 reviews, or somewhere around there for chapter 15...or was it 16? Oh well, I know you guys can do it anyway. I hope you like this^.^ Read and review pleaz! Audi^.^ 


	20. About Events To Come

Hi again^.^ I love you guys, cause you're all just so fun^.^ This is soo fun to write! I love this! Gee, now I'm repeating myself. I'm really pathetic...oh well. I love this!...oh man...I need a life.  
  
Oh, and just to tell you, some good stuff actually happens in this chapter, so it's not completely angsty, okay?  
  
Disclaimer: I gotta get out more...oh...uh...I don't own Zoids. If I did, I'd have a life.  
  
-...About Events To Come...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
"Leon..." whispered Leena. Her and Bit were sitting in the room that Leon had been taken to. Doc had been there earlier, but had to leave to go get something. He, along with Leena, was really torn up about this. Brad had gone to see Naomi and Jamie was wandering around the hospital. Clark got called away on duty and Lance was still waiting for Kahimi to wake up. Brad had been right though. Both Leon and Naomi were in really bad shape. They had cuts all over and both were burned in many places. Luckily, Naomi hadn't broken any bones, but Leon had injured his ribs and had broken his right arm. They seemed to be mostly in the same shape as Kahimi was. The machinery used was the same. In the room, Leena was the one leaning against the wall. Bit was sitting in the chair, his head down.  
  
"Leena...I'm sorry," he said in a saddened voice. Leena looked down to him.  
  
"What?" she asked. "Why?"  
  
"If it wasn't for me, this wouldn't have happened."  
  
"Bit...it's not-"  
  
"No. Don't tell me it's not my fault, because it is. It's not fair. All you guys ever did was care about me and make me feel welcomed. You all gave me a home, and now you have to suffer. And for what? For being nice to me, for loving me. It's just not fair." Bit began to shake and Leena could have sworn that he was crying, but his eyes were dry. "I don't want any of you to get hurt anymore. I hate this. And it's all my fault." He put a hand over his eyes, his body still quivering as he fought to hold back his tears.  
  
"Bit," whispered Leena with concern in her voice. She sat down in the chair next to him and then embraced him, trying to calm him down. "It's alright. Even if I could go back in time and fix this all, I wouldn't want to. I'm happy you came into our lives Bit and I'm especially happy you came into mine. I don't want to live without you, Bit, even if it may cost me my life, I wouldn't trade the time we've spent together for anything in the world."  
  
"You mean that Leena?" he asked. He had stopped shaking. She let go of him and he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I do Bit," she said with sincerity. He smiled and then leant in to give her a kiss.  
  
"I finally wake up and this is what I see?" asked a very familiar voice, showing some amusement. Bit and Leena quickly broke their kiss and turned towards Leon, who was propped up on his left elbow. Both of them blushed slightly upon seeing his mischievous smile. Leena was happy though and ran over to him, giving him a hug.  
  
"I'm so happy you're alright," she said.  
  
"Not so hard Leena," said Leon. He was laughing a little.  
  
"Sorry," said Leena as she loosened her grip. They were all happy that he was okay.  
  
"Looks like everything's fine here," said another familiar voice, a female voice. They all looked towards the door and found Brad and Naomi standing there.  
  
"Naomi, you're alright," said Leena.  
  
"And you're out of bed," said Bit.  
  
"Since I didn't have any broken bones or major injuries, they said I could walk around a little."  
  
"That's good," said Leon.  
  
"Hello Leon," said Brad.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I'm afraid you won't be quite as lucky."  
  
"I know." Just the little bit of moving he had already done had hurt. He was still propped up on his good arm. Just then, Doc came back and smiled when he saw Leon.  
  
"Hello son. I see you're finally awake."  
  
"Yep." They all seemed really happy, but then Bit and Leena remembered something.  
  
"Where's Jamie?" asked Leena.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen him all morning," said Brad.  
  
"You think he's still bummed out about what happened?" asked Bit.  
  
"Most likely," responded Leena.  
  
"Poor kid," said Brad.  
  
"Okay, can someone explain to me what you're talking about?" asked Naomi.  
  
"I was gonna ask the same thing," said Leon.  
  
"Okay," said Leena. "It's like this. We have two new members on our team: Lance and his sister Kahimi, who joined only a few days ago. Her and Jamie came here to buy some stuff, but were attacked. Kahimi got injured and Jamie blames himself for it, because she was just trying to protect him when it happened."  
  
"Poor Jamie," said Leon.  
  
"We know. I wonder if Lance is still sitting in her room. He sure is worried about her. He barely even eats," said Leena.  
  
"He has every right to be like that," said Bit. "She's all he has left."  
  
"You mean they have no parents?" asked Naomi.  
  
"That's right," answered Leena. "I hope she wakes up soon."  
  
******  
  
Lance was still sitting in Kahimi's hospital room. She was still asleep. He was tired as well, even though he had slept for nearly 10 hours. He didn't feel like doing anything else. He hadn't even eaten when Leena had brought him food. He didn't feel hungry. He just wanted to sit there. He felt very alone right now. 'Nothing I do turns out right. I came here to protect them all, and then I let this happen. What was I thinking? I never should have let her join the team. She was better off being unknown to that guy. I did miss her though.' He slouched in his chair and stared at the ceiling. He then heard a moan come from Kahimi. He looked back at her and saw her move a little. She then slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Lance didn't say anything. Kahimi turned her head to look at him and smiled.  
  
"Hey bro, how long was I out for?" she asked in her normal, cheerful voice. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Good morning sis. I'd say about a day or so."  
  
"Wow, a whole day?" She seemed shocked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Cool." She seemed so cheerful, as if she didn't care about what had happened. "So when can I leave?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably not for a while."  
  
"That sucks. What about zoid battles?"  
  
"I don't think we'll be having any for a while. You can always sit on the sidelines though." He gave her a smile.  
  
"That's not funny. You know I hate being a cheerleader."  
  
"I know." Kahimi suddenly seemed concerned and urgency was present when she spoke.  
  
"What about Jamie? Is he okay?"  
  
"Yeah. He's just fine."  
  
"That's good. Why did that guy leave?"  
  
"The police came."  
  
"Ah, good old Clark. He always comes through."  
  
"How'd you know it was Clark?"  
  
"Who else would it be?"  
  
"Good point." They both just smiled. Lance stood up. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to go get something to eat and them I'm gonna get some rest."  
  
"I don't mind. You look terrible."  
  
"Thanks a lot," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime." He exited the room and closed the door behind him. Kahimi sighed to herself as she sat there. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and decided to stand up, but quickly sat back down. She ached all over.  
  
"Now I can't go anywhere. This bites." She wasn't used to just sitting around, doing nothing. Just then, the door opened slowly. Kahimi looked up and smiled at the black haired boy. He seemed happy too.  
  
"Kahimi, you're awake!" he said happily.  
  
"Of course I am." She smiled sweetly. Jamie walked in and went over to where she was. He just stood there. "You can sit down if you want."  
  
"I-I know." He sat down in the chair that Lance had been in. He was happy that she was all right, but he lowered his head. "Hey Kahimi? I'm sorry."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About what happened. If it hadn't been for me, this wouldn't have happened." Kahimi's expression was more sympathetic now.  
  
"It's alright Jamie. It's not your fault. I was careless."  
  
"But you got hurt because you were protecting me. Why did you protect me?" He looked to her with a confused glance on his face.  
  
"Because you're my friend."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course. You think I'd let you get shot?"  
  
"Well, no, but I didn't think you'd get shot."  
  
"Well, I'm fine now."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's good." He stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get something to eat. Want anything?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Okay. I'll be back in little bit."  
  
"Okay." Jamie left the room, closing the door behind him. Kahimi lied back down on her bed and closed her eyes. She wasn't tired but she stayed like that anyway. 'I hope that guy doesn't come back. He's after all of us now; I know it. None of us are safe. I hope Lance and I can keep them all safe.' She sighed. 'I hate being alone. I hope Jamie comes back soon. This is sooo boring.' She opened her eyes and looked around. 'This place brings back memories.' Just then she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." There was no answer, but the door slowly opened. When she saw the figure in the doorway, her eyes went wide. "It's you."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Oh, I am sooo mean! That was fun though. I have a good idea for the next chapter...kind of. I hope to have it out sooner than I did with this one. Audi^.^ 


	21. That Your Past Created

I think this is a good idea for a chapter, but I can't be sure. I hope you guys like it. I'm doing the best I can to update more often. I actually can't say that it's school's fault, cause it's not. I barely ever have any homework. It's really strange. Well, anyway, I'm ready to write this chapter now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
  
-...That Your Past Created...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
The man standing in the doorway was shadowed not only by the lack of light in the room, but also by his black cloak. In his hand, he held a knife. Kahimi moved back on her bed, trying to make as much distance between them as possible. Her back was soon against the wall, since her bed was pushed up next to it in a corner. She looked around for another way out and found the window, but she was too high up to jump out of it and survive the fall.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, some anger in her voice.  
  
"I came here to finish the job. You don't have any weapons this time, so it will be easy. Both you and that boy will die this time."  
  
"Leave Jamie out of this."  
  
"I can't do that. All of you will have to die eventually, so why not now?" Kahimi could have sworn that under that hood he was smirking. He seemed so smug and very confident. He began to walk towards her, slowly. "There's no one here to save you now." Just then, the man felt someone hit him from the back and he went down. It was Jamie, who now had the guy partially pinned to the ground. The man was easily a good half a foot taller than Jamie was, but that didn't seem to matter much, not to Jamie anyway.  
  
"Get out of here!" he shouted to Kahimi.  
  
"I can't. I'm not leaving without you."  
  
"I promise I'll be alright, okay? Get some help, or the police, or something."  
  
"O-okay." She stood up and ignored the nauseous and dizzy feelings in her stomach and head. She made her way to the door, but was stopped when a hand grabbed her ankle. His grip was strong and she couldn't pull away. Jamie quickly got up and stepped on the guy's wrist. He let go of Kahimi, causing her to fall backwards a little, but she quickly regained her composure. The man attempted to stand up, which made Jamie stumble, and in that small moment, the man pushed himself up, causing Jamie to fall into Kahimi. Both of them fell to the ground, but quickly sat back up. The man was approaching them with his knife and they seemed scared, but just then, the sound of footsteps came down the hall. The man stopped and watched the door. Voices could be heard as well. Just then, many familiar faces appeared in the doorway. They were Leena, Bit, Naomi, Brad, and Doc.  
  
"Hey, it's you!" exclaimed Bit. The man quickly ran to the window and opened it.  
  
"Is he crazy?!" shouted Leena. The man jumped out of the window, which was at least 10 stories up from the ground. They all ran to the window and looked down. They all stood in shock. The man had landed on some kind of black, dinosaur like zoid. Its eyes were glowing red. It seemed extremely tall, but they all soon realized that it was hovering.  
  
"No way..." said Bit in shock. "That's a Geno Breaker!" (A/N okay, before anyone says anything, it's not Raven, so don't even mention it.)  
  
"Impossible!" said Leena. The man climbed into the cockpit and the zoid took off, away from the city. They all turned back to Kahimi and Jamie.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" asked Leena.  
  
"Yeah," answered Kahimi. She and Jamie stood up. Everyone just stood around for a while, not knowing what to say or do about this, until Naomi spoke up.  
  
"Okay, I don't know about you, but I, for one, would like to know what's going on."  
  
"I'm afraid we don't even know that," said Brad.  
  
"Well, it's hard to explain," started Leena. "All I can say is that none of us are safe from that guy."  
  
"What's he have against us?" asked Jamie.  
  
"You mean what's he have against me," answered Bit.  
  
"You?" asked Naomi.  
  
"I'm not following," said Doc.  
  
"He's after all of you because of me. Everyone I've ever known and cared about has been killed by him. And now he wants to kill all of you." They were all silent for a moment.  
  
"That may not be true," said Brad. "It could be a coincidence. How do you know it's the same guy?"  
  
"Well, I don't."  
  
"And if he's mad at you, then why is he going after us?" asked Naomi.  
  
"I don't know that either."  
  
"And just who is he?" asked Doc.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know much of anything about him." It was silent once again, until an explosion near by snapped them out of it.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Jamie.  
  
"I don't know," answered Leena. They all ran to the window again and saw the Geno Breaker. It was fighting with a very familiar zoid.  
  
"Isn't that..." started Bit.  
  
"It's Lance!" shouted Kahimi. She watched as the Dark Spiner was thrown back from the Geno Breaker. "He needs help." And with that she turned around and ran out the door.  
  
"Wait up!" shouted Jamie. They all followed down the hall, but Kahimi was too far ahead for them to do anything. She ran out of the hospital and down the streets, taking short cuts when it was needed. She soon made it to the gate and got in her Storm Sworder. By the time the others had gotten there, she was already off towards the ongoing battle. They all quickly got in their zoids and chased after her. Kahimi quickly brought up a com-link with her brother.  
  
"Kahimi? What are you doing here!" he yelled upon seeing her face.  
  
"What do you mean? You liar! You said you were going to get something to eat and then sleep!"  
  
"I was going to, but then I saw him. You should go back. I can handle this."  
  
"Give it up already. You can't take him on alone. I'm here to help you and so are they." She motioned to the team that was following her. They all had their zoids, even Naomi. Hers had been sent to the shop to be repaired and it was finally done. They all arrived on the battlefield. The Geno Breaker stopped attacking and looked to all of them. It roared and then jumped back, making sure it could face all of them. The clamps on the feet went down and the mouth opened, extending a small cannon.  
  
"It's a charged particle cannon!" exclaimed Naomi.  
  
"We gotta get out of here!" yelled Brad. They all began to run, but then noticed the head move upward.  
  
"I think I'll take care of you two first," said the pilot to himself. The cannon was nearly done charging.  
  
"Jamie! Kahimi! Get out of there!" yelled Bit. But it was too late. The beam fired, but before it could reach them, the Geno Breaker was rammed by the Dark Spiner, knocking the beam off course, missing the two air born zoids by mere centimeters. "You pest," sneered the pilot. He turned his attention to Lance, who had jumped back now. The Geno Breaker was still firing the beam and began to bring it towards Lance, but he jumped out of the way. It was only a distraction though. The Geno Breaker used the two guns on its shoulders to shoot the zoid when it landed, knocking it over. It then used the huge claw like things on it's back to pick up the zoid. It began to crush the Dark Spiner between them. Electricity surged throughout the zoid. The Geno Breaker was then rammed by the Liger Zero, dropping the Dark Spiner before it could completely destroy the zoid. The Geno Breaker looked at the approaching zoids of the Blitz team. It then saw some more zoids coming from the city. There were Godoses and Gojulases. The Geno Breaker turned around and began to hover. Soon enough, it was off, heading far away from the city, and this time it flew out of their sights. The two air born zoids landed and the cockpit to the Storm Sworder opened. Kahimi jumped out and began to run towards the fallen Dark Spiner. Tears were burning in her eyes, threatening to free themselves.  
  
"Lance, you better not die on me!" she yelled. The Dark Spiner was in bad shape and the glass of the cockpit was scattered all over the ground. She finally reached it and quickly climbed up. There was no way to get the cockpit open, but there wasn't a need, seeing that the glass had been broken off. Lance lay inside, unconscious. He had a cut by his head and a few on his arms. The most serious of the injuries seemed to be the huge gash on his chest. Kahimi tried to pull him out of the cockpit, but he was heavy for her to lift. She struggled and pulled with all she had, which didn't do much of anything except pull open some of her own injuries. It hurt, but she ignored it. She eventually got him out of it, but both Lance and Kahimi fell off of the zoid and onto the ground. The rest of the team had finally made it over and helped Kahimi stand up. Bit and Brad bent down and slowly picked up Lance, standing him on the ground, but also holding onto him.  
  
"I wish we had an ambulance right about now," said Bit. The hospital was a long walk from where they were. Luckily, the police zoid team had made it over, and with them, they brought an ambulance. A very familiar man pocked his head out the window.  
  
"Once again, I have to come and save the day," said Clark as he got out of the ambulance. Two men got out from the back and followed him over. They took Lance from Bit and Brad and took him over to the ambulance. Clark looked to all of them and then to Kahimi. "So, you're awake, but you shouldn't be out here."  
  
"I know that," she said. She clutched her stomach in the place she had been shot in. With her struggle to get Lance out of that cockpit, she had managed to pull open her wound and blood was now present on the bandages.  
  
"You better come with us," said Clark.  
  
"Okay." She slowly walked over and followed the two men. The Blitz team, along with Naomi, followed the men as well and road with them to the hospital in the ambulance. Now it was Kahimi's turn to worry and it was clear to all of them that she was fighting back her tears.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be alright," said Leena. For the first time since they had met her, she was deathly quiet. She seemed to be thinking. 'Please don't die Lance. You're the only family I have and we gotta look out for each other. You promised me.' The ride to the hospital was quiet and the mood fit the atmosphere of the area. Pain seemed to be a never- ending cycle in the city of New Hope, whose name didn't match the city at all. New Hope city, the place that time forgot. It was more like the city of Lost Hope, since everyone seemed to stay in their own worlds, not even hoping for a future, but merely living in the past, which none of them had come to face yet.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Gee, just as everything starts going good, something else bad happens. You may think that I enjoy torturing my characters. It seems that someone gets hurt, either emotionally or physically, in every chapter. In a way, you're right. And like I said, the man is NOT Raven, so don't even ask. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but that depends. Well, gotta go and write some more stuff. Audi^.^ 


	22. But Like A Monster

I'm updating again! Everybody say YAY!! *Complete silence*. Okay...Well, at least I'm updating, so be happy! I'm having fun with this fic, and thanks to a friend, I have enough lines so I won't have to worry about running out! (Thank you Theo!) Well, I'm gonna start writing this now.  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter.  
  
-...But Like A Monster...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
The hospital seemed more quiet than usual and the atmosphere was extremely depressing. Kahimi sat on her bed, waiting for any news about her brother. Her room was dark, since the window was closed. Only a little light was able to seep through the shaded window. Kahimi had fresh bandages on since she had pulled open her own wounds while helping her brother. She stared at the ground, not wanting to hear anything that the doctors had to say, but at the same time wishing for someone to tell her what was going on. She was afraid, afraid for her brother and afraid for herself. That guy would do anything it took to kill them all.  
  
"Hi," came Jamie's calm and quiet voice. Kahimi looked up from the ground to face him. "Can I come in?" She lowered her head again.  
  
"Sure," she said quietly. Jamie walked in and sat down next to her. "Any news?"  
  
"No. He's not awake yet. He's got a large gash on his head. The doctors aren't sure when he'll wake up," answered Jamie. Kahimi just went deeper into her stare towards the ground. She then closed her eyes, and her body began to shake. Jamie looked to her with pity and concern. Even though it had only been a few days, he had never thought of her as the type who would cry, but the tears began to run down her face, dripping onto her clenched hands.  
  
"He can't die, he just can't. I won't let him."  
  
"Kahimi...you know that..."  
  
"I know that I can't decide who lives and dies, but...he just can't...he can't...he's the only one I have left. I don't know what I'd do without him." She shut her eyes tighter, trying to fight off her tears. This was the second time she had cried in her life. The first was for her parents. "I can't loose him." Jamie just sat there, not knowing what to do. He truly felt sorry for her. He wanted to comfort her, but wasn't sure what to do, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He placed his arms around her and hugged her close, allowing her to cry into him. It surprised Jamie that he had actually done that. A slight blush crept onto his face. Kahimi didn't seem to mind this at all. She was still crying, her body shaking. After a while, she calmed down a bit and the shaking stopped. She hadn't thought about it until now, and once realizing her situation, she began to blush slightly. Jamie released her and she sat back up the way she had been before.  
  
"Sorry about that," she said.  
  
"There's no need to apologize," said Jamie. Both were happy that the room was dark right now, so that neither could see the blush on the others face. Just then, Leena and Bit came into the room, smiles on their faces.  
  
"Guess what?" said Leena cheerfully.  
  
"What?" asked Kahimi, her hopes rising.  
  
"Lance will be fine, in fact, he's awake now. There's nothing broken or anything, so he'll be able to go back today as well."  
  
"That's great!" cheered Kahimi.  
  
"That, and we have a zoid battle tomorrow. It's another five on five," added Bit.  
  
"But we only have 4 members who aren't injured," reminded Jamie.  
  
"They said that Lance's wounds aren't all that serious. The worst was the hit to his head, but other than that, he'll be fine. They said he should be able to pilot a zoid for tomorrow."  
  
"What about me?" asked Kahimi.  
  
"You still have to stay out of battles for at least a week," said Leena.  
  
"Darn it."  
  
"Well, we can leave whenever."  
  
"I vote for now," said Kahimi.  
  
"Sounds good," said Bit. The four of them got up and left the room, heading towards Lance's. Kahimi ran into the room, a huge smile on her face. Lance was gathering his things when he looked up just in time to be hugged by Kahimi.  
  
"I'm so happy you're alright," she said happily. No one could even tell she had been crying.  
  
"Sorry to worry you," he said with a smile. Just then, Clark walked into the room, wearing black pants and a white coat. He smiled to Lance.  
  
"Your zoid has been successfully repaired," he said.  
  
"Already? That was sure fast."  
  
"I know, but the people around here have nothing better to do."  
  
"I guess that's right."  
  
"Well, I gotta get back to work, so I'll see you guys around sometime. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" they all said as they waved. Clark walked out and disappeared around a corner.  
  
"Well, let's get going," said Bit.  
  
"Okay." Lance grabbed his stuff and together, they all left the room and headed back towards the entrance of the town to get their zoids.  
  
******  
  
Everyone was back at the base now. They all sat in the main room, listening as Doc told them about their latest battle. "We'll be in a battle against the Raiders team. They'll be piloting two Pterases, one Rev Raptor, one Lightning Saix, and one Command Wolf," said Doc.  
  
"Another interesting combination of zoids," said Brad.  
  
"All the teams we've been fighting seem to have a variety of zoids, but none of them seem as strong as they're suppose to be," said Leena.  
  
"Maybe we're just really good at this," said Bit.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Anyway, the battle will commence at 1:00 pm tomorrow. I hope you're all ready by then. I'll be sending in everybody but Kahimi." Kahimi hung her head.  
  
"Thanks a lot," she said sarcastically. "Couldn't you just say their names instead of saying everybody but me?"  
  
"I guess, but this way didn't take as long."  
  
"I hate being on the side lines. It's no fun!"  
  
"It's only for a week," said Bit.  
  
"That's too long!" she complained. They just laughed slightly. After the discussion, they all went off to do their own things. Bit, Leena, Brad, and Lance went to go work on their zoids while Jamie went to go develop a strategy. He was running a few simulations on the computer. The room was dark; the light from the computer was the only thing lighting the room.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" asked Kahimi. Jamie spun the chair around and faced her, half startled and half relieved.  
  
"Just working on a strategy," he said. She walked up and looked at the data on the computer. Then she frowned.  
  
"I wish I could be in this battle," she said.  
  
"You know what the doctor said," he reminded her.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm not allowed to go into zoid battles for a week or so."  
  
"That's right. You already reopened your wounds once. You don't need to do it again."  
  
"I know. I think I'll go work on my zoid anyway..." She stopped her sentence, as if she just realized something. She smiled mischievously, and at the same time, she seemed really excited. "Uh...yeah, I'm gonna go work on my zoid," she said in the same cheerful manner. She had some kind of plan, but wouldn't say it strait out. She turned to leave.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," she said, turning back around. She walked over to Jamie and bent down a little to match his height when he was sitting in the chair. She was only an inch away from him. She quickly kissed him and then turned to walk away. Jamie blushed at this.  
  
"Bye!" said Kahimi, as if she was in a hurry. She was blushing as well. 'I can't believe I just did that.'  
  
"Wait!" he said. She stopped and turned around to face him. "What was that for?" he asked, still blushing.  
  
"It's just my way of saying thank you. You really save me back at the hospital when that guy attacked. I just wanted to say thank you. You've helped me in a lot of ways." She smiled, but the blush was still on her face. "Gotta go." And with that, she ran out of the room and towards the hanger. Jamie sat there, a little confused as to what had happened. 'I've never been kissed before,' he thought to himself. He just smiled and went back to developing a strategy.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Short chapter, I know, but I wanted to end it here. I have a fun idea for the next chapter. Something to lighten the mood to this angsty fic. I can't write something without putting a little humor into it, so I'm gonna have some fun with the next chapter. Hehe! I'm hoping to break 165 with this. I love to set goals. My health teacher told us to. Hope you guys can help me do this! Until then^.^ Audi^.^ 


	23. It Stalks Close Behind Your Feet

Some humor will actually be in this chapter, cause once again, I can't leave this too serious for too long. I'm sorry that this took longer than I said it would. I've been busy racing my friend in FF7. She's 15 hours ahead of me. Oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
-...It Stalks Close Behind Your Feet...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Bit stood again in complete darkness. He knew what came next.  
  
"I know you're here, so just come out already," he said.  
  
"I thought you didn't like me," said the other Bit.  
  
"I don't, but it's better than being alone."  
  
"Well Bit, once again everyone around you is in danger and it's all your fault."  
  
"Don't you think I know that? I am you aren't I?"  
  
"You catch on quickly."  
  
"Could you tell me who the guy is who's trying to kill us?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"So you do know."  
  
"I may, but it's not time. You don't fully understand this incident yet. When you do, then I'll tell you."  
  
"But how can you know and I can't. You and I are one, aren't we? You keep saying you're me."  
  
"Once again, you'll have to wait to find out. On another subject, I see that you've regained most of your memories."  
  
"Yeah...wait...if I'm talking to you and you're me, then I'm talking to myself. Does that mean I'm going insane?" The other Bit just smirked.  
  
"Maybe," he stated.  
  
"You're way too mean to be me, and yet you are me."  
  
"Maybe you just shouldn't think about that anymore. What were you going to say?"  
  
"Well, now that I have my memories, I'm kind of wishing I hadn't found them. If I hadn't gone to New Hope, then maybe that guy wouldn't have found me...but, then I wouldn't have met Clark and Lance for the second time."  
  
"Do you remember them?"  
  
"Kind of. It's still a little blurry, but I remember them being my friends."  
  
"They were indeed your friends. It's actually a miracle that they're still alive, since their parents were killed in the fire at New Hope."  
  
"I feel really bad about that."  
  
"You should. It is your fault."  
  
"Well, it's your fault too."  
  
"Touché. I guess I can't fool you now, can I?"  
  
"Guess not."  
  
"I'll see you again later. It's almost morning."  
  
******  
  
"Good morning everybody," said a very cheerful Kahimi. Everyone was sitting at the breakfast table, eating pancakes.  
  
"You seem cheerful this morning," said Bit.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, has anyone seen Lance?"  
  
"Yeah. He left a few minutes ago. I think he said he was going to go fix up his zoid, something about not trusting the repair shop."  
  
"WHAT THE-?" yelled a very angry Lance from the hanger. He was loud enough for all of them to hear. They all quickly got up ran towards the hanger. They found him staring at his zoid. Upon arriving, they found out why. All of the guns had been removed and were now spread out on the hanger floor. The cockpit was open and wires seemed to have been pulled out.  
  
"What a mess," said Bit. Lance seemed very agitated.  
  
"My Dark Spiner! It's been demolished!" he yelled.  
  
"I'll say," said Leena.  
  
"Whoa, tough break Lance," said Kahimi. "Well, I guess you guys have no choice but to put me in the battle instead." Lance straitened up at hearing the cheerful tone in Kahimi's voice. She realized then that she had made a big mistake. He turned to her and he seemed angry. Kahimi took a step back, a little afraid.  
  
"Kahimi!" he said angrily.  
  
"Uh oh. What'd I do?"  
  
"Don't play with me! Come here!" He began to chase Kahimi around the hanger. The others just watched.  
  
"Lance! I'm injured! You can't hurt an injured person! And I'm your sister!" yelled Kahimi as she ran.  
  
"I don't care if you are my sister! You're gonna get it if I catch you!" They soon ran out of the hanger, leaving everyone else standing there.  
  
"I guess we should fix up his zoid," said Jamie.  
  
"Yeah," agreed the rest of them.  
  
******  
  
A few hours later, everyone was done working on Lance's zoid and they were now all sitting around the TV. Lance had never caught Kahimi, but now he was missing.  
  
"Where's Lance?" asked Bit. "That battle is in an hour. We'll have to get ready soon."  
  
"I don't know," answered Kahimi. They all sat there for a while. Suddenly, Lance came running out into the room. He seemed angry. Kahimi sunk into her chair.  
  
"Hey Lance. Where've you been?" asked Leena.  
  
"Someone," he said as he shot Kahimi a death glare, "tried to lock me in my room. It took me nearly an hour to pick that lock." They all looked to Kahimi.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I just want to go into battle."  
  
"But you're injured," stated Jamie.  
  
"I know that, but I hate being on the sidelines. What fun is it to be a cheerleader while the rest of your team is battling."  
  
"You can't always have fun," said Lance.  
  
"I know that, but you're injured too and you can go into battle. Why not me?"  
  
"Need I remind you which one of us got shot?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then will you please stop trying to keep me out of this battle?"  
  
"Okay." She got up and walked away from the room.  
  
******  
  
The Blitz team arrived at the battlefield right on time.  
  
"Alright team, we've arrived," said Doc. They all mobilized their zoids and were soon out on the battlefield, where their opponents awaited them. Doc and Kahimi sat in the controls room of the Hover Cargo. Kahimi looked bored out of her mind as she sat in the chair that Jamie normally sat in. She just stared out the window at the two teams.  
  
"How boring. I hope this battle will be interesting," she said to herself. She turned around to look at Doc, who was busy playing with his models.  
  
"Huh? Did you say something?" he asked her.  
  
"No, nothing." She turned back to the battle that was about to begin. The judge capsule landed and opened, revealing the white judge.  
  
"The area within a 15 mile radius is a designated Zoid battle field. This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. Danger. All others must leave the area at once. Area scanned, battlefield set up. The Blitz team vs. the Raiders team. Battle mode 0982. Ready! Fight!" said the judge.  
  
"Okay, this should be easy," said Bit. They hadn't even charged in when the sound of gunfire could be heard. The judge capsule went up in a huge explosion.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Leena in shock. They then heard the loud roar of a familiar zoid. Both teams turned to look at one of the most powerful zoids around.  
  
"The Geno Breaker," said Lance. The pilot of the Geno Breaker laughed to himself. He brought up a com-link with the Blitz team.  
  
"Greetings," he said. "So we meet again."  
  
"What do you want?" yelled Bit angrily.  
  
"I came to have a little fun, but first, I need to take care of any and all distractions." The com-link went off. The Geno Breaker shot at the zoids from the Raiders team. He then charged the rest, taking them out easily. He then reopened the com-link. "Well, now that that's over, how about we move to a more open area for our battle. It's only a few miles away."  
  
"Why should we go with you?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Because you'll never find out who I am if you don't, and besides, I'd like to challenge all of you to a zoid battle."  
  
"What's in it for us?" asked Brad.  
  
"If you guys win, I'll let you live. How about that? You're either in or you're out, and if you're out, then I'll destroy you right here and now like I did them." He smirked to himself. This was indeed fun for him.  
  
"We'll go," said Lance. None of them seemed to disagree with his decision.  
  
"Good. Follow me." He turned off the com-link. "Good. This'll be fun. I'll give them a good scare and perhaps even pick off one or two of them. This'll be easy. There's no way they can escape this time. There's no one to save them."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Short, yes, but I have an idea for the next chapter too. I think I do anyway. It's homecoming week at school and I'm in marching band. We have to be to school early on Thursday, 6:30 to be exact. It really sucks, since school doesn't even start until 7:50. We need the practice though. It'll take a miracle to make us look perfect by Friday. Oh well, I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW! Audi^.^ 


	24. Ready To Pounce

Didn't think you'd ever see me again, did ya? Well, I must say that I've been neglecting this fic for a while. I'm kind of still in my FF7 race with my friend and, well, I'm not quite sure who's ahead anymore. Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but I didn't have many ideas for this chapter. Let's wish me luck, since I'm goin' in unprepared.  
  
Disclaimer: see first chapter  
  
-...Ready To Pounce...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
As the man in the Geno Breaker led the team to an unknown place for their battle, Kahimi and Doc were still in the hover cargo. Doc was now paying attention and watched as his team left.  
  
"Just what's going on?" he asked. Kahimi wasn't paying attention. She was too busy trying to bring up a com-link with the team. She finally succeeded. She appeared on each of their screens.  
  
"Wait, don't go," she pleaded.  
  
"Kahimi?" asked Lance.  
  
"Of course. Please you guys, don't go with him."  
  
"We don't have much of a choice," said Leena.  
  
"But, what if..."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll be alright," said Bit.  
  
"Well, if I can't stop you, then I'm going to come with."  
  
"No way!" yelled Lance.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're still injured. You're not joining this battle."  
  
"Fine, but I'm still coming along in the hover cargo."  
  
"Fine." They all kept walking, just following the black Geno Breaker. 'This is it,' thought Bit to himself. 'I'm finally going to find out who this guy is.' They were all silent as they continued walking. He was leading them into the middle of the desert. He suddenly stopped and the Geno Breaker turned to face them all.  
  
"I think this place should do nicely," he said in the same cocky and amused tone as before. 'He seems so confident,' thought Bit. The hover cargo stopped behind them and kept a good distance away from the zoids. Both Doc and Kahimi waited with anticipation for this battle.  
  
"I can't believe they're going to fight with him," said Kahimi.  
  
"I know; it's nerve racking. This battle will determine whether we keep our lives or loose them," said Doc.  
  
"If he looses though, he may just come back later, and if he wins, we're all dead. Either way you look at it, we loose." Back on the battlefield, the Blitz team and the Geno Breaker were at a stand off.  
  
"Well, if none of you are going to attack, then I'll make the first move," said the pilot. The clamps on the feet went down and the mouth opened, revealing the infamous Charged Particle Cannon. It began to charge up.  
  
"No problem," said Bit.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Brad. "We can just dodge it."  
  
"Looks like this guy isn't so great of a pilot after all," agreed Leena. Lance didn't say anything. He thought this over and remembered his last battle with the black zoid. This guy wasn't the type to make mistakes. 'He has something up his sleeve,' thought Lance. 'But what?'  
  
"This whole Charged Particle thing is getting old. It's not that great of a weapon anymore," teased Bit, but the pilot of the black zoid didn't ease up, he only laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Leena.  
  
"You fools. Do you really think I'm aiming for any of you?"  
  
"What?" asked Brad.  
  
"What does he mean?" asked Bit. They all looked at the Geno Breaker and then followed his line of sight. They all realized just what he was aiming at.  
  
"Darn," said Lance. He pushed a few buttons and a screen of the inside of the hover cargo popped up.  
  
"Hi Lance," said Kahimi.  
  
"He's aiming for the hover cargo. Put the shield up now!"  
  
"I don't know how."  
  
"I do," said Doc. He came over to the console that Kahimi was at and had her move away from the controls.  
  
"Hurry up Dad!" shouted Leena worriedly.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can." The Geno Breaker finished charging the cannon and fired. Everyone just watched as the beam headed strait towards the hover cargo. The shield went up just in time as the beam collided with the transporter. They all breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"So they were able to put up the shield, but how long can they last?" said the Geno Breaker's pilot in his cocky and confident tone. The beam continued to fire, not showing any sign of quitting any time soon.  
  
"How long will this shield last?" asked Kahimi.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. I've never had to keep it up this long before," replied Doc. The Geno Breaker was still firing.  
  
"Come on guys, now's our chance!" exclaimed Bit. They all began to charge for the Geno Breaker, coming in from the sides. "Fools," said the pilot. The black zoid used its boosters to lift off from the ground, still firing the cannon. It was easy to tell that the shield was starting to fail.  
  
"This can't be good," said Kahimi, as she looked at all the flashing buttons. Doc quickly opened a com-link with the team.  
  
"Hey team, the shield isn't going to last much longer. Do something!" he yelled to them.  
  
"Alright," said Bit. They all began to fire at the zoid, but it kept moving, making sure that the beam kept firing.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" shouted Leena in a frustrated tone. The pilot wasn't paying much attention to them.  
  
"I can't keep this up for too much longer," he said calmly to himself. "The energy is starting to get used up." The beam soon died down and the Geno Breaker returned to the ground below. Just then, the shield went out. Both Doc and Kahimi breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"That was close," said Doc.  
  
"I'll say," agreed Kahimi. The pilot of the Geno Breaker smiled to himself.  
  
"Now that there's no more shield, this should be easy." He fired off a few rounds, strait at the hover cargo. Everyone's eyes went wide with fear as the bullet's collided with the snail like transporter. The huge transporter was violently shaken from the impact of the bullets. Everyone was speechless as the smoke slowly cleared. It was still standing, but the armor was damaged and burned. They all quickly brought up a com-link with the hover cargo, but there was no one to greet them.  
  
"Do you guys see anybody?" asked Jamie.  
  
"No," said Bit sadly.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Leena nervously. "Dad?"  
  
"Darn it," cursed Lance. The pilot of the Geno Breaker laughed to himself.  
  
"This is great!" he said with amusement, along with a mocking tone. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Bit. They all turned the com-link to the hover cargo off and began to focus on their enemy. "Let's fight!"  
  
"As you wish." They all charged the enemy and the fight ensued. The sound of bullets being fired and the sound of metal against the ground was all that could be heard. Meanwhile, in the damaged hover cargo, both Kahimi and Doc were coming to after being knocked out from the blast.  
  
"Hey Doc, you okay?"  
  
"I think so," he responded. They both looked out at the battle that was ensuing. It wasn't really going in any one's favor. Kahimi turned and began to walk away from the screen like window.  
  
"Hey Doc, get the catapult ready, okay?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I...I want to go and help them."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts. I gotta help them, even if I'm injured, I don't care. Besides...I never do what Lance tells me to, so why start now?" She smiled as she said the last part. Doc nodded.  
  
"Alright. Go get in your zoid."  
  
"Thanks." Kahimi walked down the hall and it was when she was walking that she realized how much her body hurt. Her arm was sore from crashing into the wall and it felt like she had sprained her ankle. She had a cut on the side of her head and a small stream of blood was flowing down her cheek. She still had on all her original bandages and even those wounds were starting to hurt. She didn't mind though. She kept walking until she came to her zoid. She got in and awaited the launch sequence.  
  
"I'm ready," she said.  
  
"Alright," said Doc. The catapult launched the Storm Sworder into the air. It slowly flew towards the enraging battle.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Hi! Hope you all still like this. I'm once again sorry for the wait. Please review! I hope I can break 185. I don't know why. I might update before then anyway. Well, have fun in school! I get a 6-day weekend! Audi^.^ 


	25. And Once It Reaches You

Well, I seem to have gotten way more reviews than I had expected, and since I'm bored out of my mind right now, and also incredibly bouncy, I'm gonna write some stuff. I should be playing FF7, since I could go beat it anytime I want, but I kinda don't feel like it.  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
-...And Once It Reaches You...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Kahimi's Storm Sworder flew towards the battling zoids. The Geno Breaker was beginning to overpower them. They were all thrown away from it as it jumped up and back, away from them.  
  
"Fools. There's no way you can win against me," said its pilot.  
  
"Just shut up already!" shouted Bit. All of them were getting sick of him talking. The man smiled to himself as he looked into the sky.  
  
"Looks like the little birdie decided to join us after all. Guess she can't resist a good fight."  
  
"What?" asked Bit.  
  
"What's he talking about?" asked Leena in confusion. They all looked behind them and saw the familiar form of a Storm Sworder.  
  
"What is she thinking?!" shouted Lance. He brought up a com-link with her and what he saw only made him worry more. She was in horrible shape. "Darn it Kahimi! What do you think you're doing out here?" he shouted at her. Her features tightened and she seemed serious this time.  
  
"I'm here to help you fight him."  
  
"Get back to the hover cargo now!"  
  
"NO!" she yelled. He seemed a little afraid now, and a little hurt as well.  
  
"What?" he asked. 'She's never been like this before.'  
  
"You heard me, I said no! I'm sick of you always telling me what to do! You're not dad and you're definitely not mom!" She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Kahimi..."  
  
"Just shut up! I'm staying, whether you like it or not!" Lance didn't say anything. He averted his eyes and looked to the controls.  
  
"Fine, do what you want," he said in a low and quiet voice. "I don't care. Go, go ahead and get yourself killed, it makes no difference to me!" The Blitz team heard it all, everything they had said.  
  
"Fine!" yelled Kahimi back. And with that, their conversation ended. The pilot of the Geno Breaker began to laugh.  
  
"This is too great! The brother and the sister are fighting each other!" He found great amusement in this. This was about all Bit could take.  
  
"That's it," said Bit quietly. The man stopped laughing. "I'm sick of your talking, and I'm sick of you."  
  
"What are you going to do?" taunted the man.  
  
"I'll kill you if I have to."  
  
"What makes you think you can do that? You can't beat me."  
  
"That may be, but I'm not alone. Together, we can beat you."  
  
"That's right Bit. I'm right behind you," encouraged Leena.  
  
"Don't forget about me," said Brad.  
  
"I'm not leaving either," said Jamie.  
  
"I guess I'm in too," said Lance.  
  
"I'm staying as well," joined Kahimi. They all grouped together, standing in a nice line with the Raynos and Storm Sworder above.  
  
"You think you can win, think again." He charged at the zoids, colliding with them. They all toppled over, but were soon back on their feet.  
  
"You guys alright?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine," answered Bit. The Geno Breaker's clamps went down again and the cannon came out.  
  
"Oh great," said Leena.  
  
"We have to dodge it," said Brad.  
  
"Why not just attack?" asked Jamie.  
  
"We're too far away," answered Leena. "Wait...let's try this. Weasel Unit Total Assault!" All her guns fired at once, letting off a barrage of missiles. The man smiled.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that," he said. The Geno Breaker began to hover and moved back just as the missiles came down.  
  
"Darn it!" said Leena. The charged particle beam fired strait at them. They jumped out of the way just in time, but they forgot one very important thing. The Geno Breaker could turn. The beam began to move sideways as the Geno Breaker spun. It was going towards Leena and Brad.  
  
"Hey you guys, get out of the way!" yelled Bit.  
  
"We're trying," said Leena.  
  
"You try running from this thing," said Brad. The beam was getting closer.  
  
"Darn it," said Bit. "Let's get him now Liger!" Liger roared in approval as he took off at a run towards the Geno Breaker. The man was too busy laughing to notice the approaching white zoid. "Strike Laser Claw!" yelled Bit. The Liger's claws were about to take off the arm of the black zoid, but it moved to the side, the attack only grazing the armor a little. The beam stopped and the black zoid jumped back a few yards, away from them.  
  
"So, I guess I underestimated them." The cockpit opened to his zoid and he stood up, the cloak still covering his features. The wind blew outside, causing the cloak to sway. The others all got out of their zoids as well, their com-links still connected, allowing them to hear every word that was said.  
  
"Well now, wasn't that fun?" he asked in the same cocky tone. "I have to say I enjoyed playing with all of you, especially you, Bit."  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
"Why should I? Are you going to shoot me or something?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I didn't think so. I think I'll let you all live for now, but I'm not giving up. You will all die." He was about to turn around and sit in the seat of the cockpit, but he was distracted.  
  
"Tell us you name," demanded Bit. The man turned back around and looked to him.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
"Fine. It's Zane."  
  
"What, no last name?"  
  
"What do you need to know for anyway? It won't mean a thing to any of you once you're all dead. I think I'll even kill you this time as well, Bit." He gave a tooth filled smirk. The wind blew his hood to his cloak off, revealing his smirking face. His eyes were a dark blue and greenish color and his hair was a mix of both blond and brown. It was spiked in some places and hung down in others. He was taller than Bit, but not by much.  
  
"I will be back. Mark my words. None of you will live past that horrid day. This, I promise." He got back in and the hatch closed. The black zoid roared once, and then took off at full speed, using its boosters. They all just stood there, watching as he left.  
  
"Is it just me, or does that guy look sort of familiar?" asked Leena.  
  
"I agree. He did seem familiar," said Jamie.  
  
'I've seen that guy somewhere before,' thought Lance. 'But where?' They all got back in their zoids and headed off to the approaching, yet damaged, hover cargo. All of them kept their thoughts to themselves, not wanting to be the first to break the uneasy silence between them.  
  
'Who was that guy?' thought Bit to himself. They all had their com-links off now. Kahimi felt bad about yelling at Lance. She opened a com-link with him.  
  
"Hey, Lance?" she asked quietly.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Please, I'm sorry Lance. I didn't mean to yell at you like that, I was just."  
  
"You were just what?" he asked in that same icy tone.  
  
"I just wanted to help, that's all. I hate feeling left out and abandoned. I didn't want anything to happen to you guys, so I came to help out." Lance didn't say anything; he just looked at her, but then turned away. "I'm sorry about what I said, you know, about mom and dad."  
  
"It's alright," he said. "I know I can't replace them, and I'm not trying to."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's alright. I didn't mean what I said either. I don't know what I'd do if you were to die. Sorry," said Lance, in a much more sympathetic tone.  
  
"It's fine. I knew you didn't mean it. Who was that guy though?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."  
  
"And I'll help you."  
  
"Sounds good." Little did they know that Bit and Leena had had up their com-links. They turned them off short after the conversation ended.  
  
"It's good to see that they're not mad at each other anymore," said Leena.  
  
"Yeah," said Bit. He seemed distant.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," lied Bit. They all soon met up with Doc and loaded their zoids into the hover cargo. They then headed back towards the Blitz team's base.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Anyone wanna guess who the guy was? As always, I can't give you anything if you guess right. I'll tell you if you do though. And thanks again to all my loyal reviewers. I broke 190! How cool! I hope I break 200 with this chapter! That would look so cool! Yeah, I'm hyper today. I lost my FF7 race, but I will not loose the war! I will win this FF war! Mwahahahahaha!...uh, don't mind me. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW^.^ Audi^.^ 


	26. You Scream For Help

Um...I guess I don't have any excuse for not writing this sooner. I still haven't beaten FF7 yet, but my friend did. The war isn't over yet! I'm so scared though. In Spanish, I have a performance assessment to do. Here's the problem. I have to memorize it. The other problem is that I have 4 days left. The main problem. It has to be three minutes long and we only have 5 lines written down. HELP ME! That, and I'm scared to death of being in front of people performing. If I live past Tuesday, I'll be sure to tell you about it.  
  
In this chapter, I'm also gonna tie up a small problem with chapter 15, which was pointed out to me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids...I'm so scared!  
  
-...You Scream For Help...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Lance sat on one of the couches in the main room of the hover cargo, a laptop sitting on his lap. He seemed to be typing something. He then seemed to get mad at whatever was on the screen.  
  
"This is impossible!" he yelled. He then shut the mini computer and sighed. Bit came walking out into the room. "Hi Lance. What are you doing?" he asked. Lance looked up to him and then reopened the laptop.  
  
"I'm trying to find information on this Zane guy."  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Anything I can do?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Whose laptop is that?"  
  
"Kahimi's."  
  
"She has a laptop?" asked Bit in disbelief.  
  
"Yep. She only brought this and her CD player with her." He began to type some more stuff on the laptop.  
  
"Hey Lance? The day I got shot, you know, by Zane, I was wondering something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That bullet he used...the gun...what type was it?"  
  
"That's an interesting question. It's called an RV. It's made for using a special kind of bullet."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"I don't know what it's called, but it's a bullet that dissolves when coming in contact with blood."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I don't see why he was using one though. If he wants to kill someone, then he shouldn't use that kind of gun."  
  
"Maybe he wasn't planning on killing anyone."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lance, looking up from his laptop.  
  
"It's just something that he said before he left. He said that none of us would live past that horrid day." Both of them thought about this. "What do you think he meant?" asked Bit.  
  
"I'm not sure. I wonder what day he was talking about. Maybe if we knew, we could come up with a plan."  
  
"I think I might know," said Kahimi. They both turned to look at her as she walked through the door. Her hair was back up in pigtails. Her bandages were still there, all except the one on her arm. The cut was almost gone.  
  
"How would you know?" asked Lance.  
  
"I went on line the other day and found out some things about Bit's past. I think the day he was talking about was the day Bit's parents died."  
  
"Why would he refer to it as a horrid day?" asked Bit. "He's the one who caused it."  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
"What makes you think that's the day?" asked Lance.  
  
"Because it's the closest day I could think of that he'd attack on. The anniversary of the burning of New Hope is in three weeks, and Bit's parents died two weeks before then. I don't know what day it is, but it's coming up soon."  
  
"Then maybe that is what he was talking about," said Bit, putting emphasis on the "is".  
  
"Well, this is good. Now we have a lead," said Lance. "Of course, it's possible he'll try to kill someone before then. He said none of us would live past that horrid day, meaning that that's out last day."  
  
"So what now?" asked Bit.  
  
"I don't know. There's still so much I don't understand. Just why is he doing this? That's what I wanna know."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Was it just me, or did that guy look sort of familiar," said Kahimi.  
  
"I know what you mean," said Lance. "I know I've seen him before."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't really know if I have or not," said Bit.  
  
"I wonder if there's a way for us to find out who he is," said Kahimi.  
  
"There is if we look hard enough," responded Lance.  
  
"So what are you suggesting?" asked Bit.  
  
"That we do a little detective work."  
  
"Cool! I wanna come too!"  
  
"I don't think so," said Lance.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"This is not something you should get involved in. You've already gotten yourself injured once."  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
"I know," said Lance matter of factly. Kahimi just glared at him and walked out of the room. Once she was gone, they started talking again.  
  
"So what should we do?" asked Bit.  
  
"I really do think we should investigate this, but there's one problem. Everyone would have to come with."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Bit.  
  
"Because we can't leave the team here without protection."  
  
"Where would we go anyway? What would we investigate?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? We'd go back to where all of this started. Back to New Hope."  
  
******  
  
Kahimi walked into her room and fell over onto her bed.  
  
"The nerve. Telling me I can't go with. What's his problem anyway?" She sighed and rolled onto her back. She stared at the ceiling and then grabbed her CD player.  
  
"I never said he could use my laptop either." She put the headphones on and turned on the CD player. Not long after, she fell asleep and began to dream.  
  
******  
  
(A/N I'm gonna use a song that I wrote in this part.)  
  
(I feel like I'm falling apart  
  
There's something I'm hiding in my heart  
  
There's nothing that I don't know  
  
Even why I'm feeling so low)  
  
The heat from fire was consuming. The sky was a dark red color from all the fire. Three kids began to run towards the burning area that seemed to spread through half the town, if not more. There were two boys and one girl.  
  
"What's going on?" asked the black haired boy. He seemed to be about 8 years old.  
  
"I don't know?" answered the other boy who had dark blue hair. He also seemed to be about 8. The girl stayed close to him, her blue ponytail swaying as she ran with the two older boys.  
  
"I'm scared bro," she said in her small and scared voice.  
  
"It's alright," said the blue haired boy, even though he seemed just as scared as she was. They made it to the area where the fire was the strongest. It seemed that some houses were burning and others weren't, as if they had been started on fire specifically, but wind changed that. The fire seemed to spread to all the houses within only a matter or minutes. Both sides of the street were burning.  
  
(There's nothing left  
  
There's nothing worth living for  
  
There's nothing to give  
  
I can't take anymore)  
  
"Oh no," said the black haired boy. "Mom! Dad!" He ran off towards one of the houses.  
  
"Wait Clark! Come back," yelled the other boy. He and the girl just stood there, but then he grabbed her hand. "Come on." They both began to run down the street, heading for another house. They stopped and he dropped her hand.  
  
"Stay here," he commanded.  
  
"Alright," said the girl, her voice shaking. He then ran into the flaming building and the girl's eyes went wide. "No! Come back!" There was no answer from the boy, not even a sign as to where he was in the house. The fire was all that was seen as the house continued to burn.  
  
(There's a place where there's only shadows  
  
Moving through people's hearts  
  
I don't why I'm here  
  
I can't take any more  
  
The place I'm in bares on light...  
  
Shadow crossing)  
  
The four year old stood there, staring at the house and waiting for her older brother to come back out. Just then, Clark ran up to her. He seemed out of breath.  
  
"Kahimi, where's Lance?" he asked. All she did was point to the enflamed house.  
  
"Clark, I'm scared," she said. "Where's mommy and daddy?"  
  
"It's gonna be okay," he assured. "Everything'll be fine."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Course I'm sure. I bet they're somewhere safe, you'll see."  
  
"What about your mommy and daddy?"  
  
"I...don't know where they are."  
  
"I'm still scared."  
  
(Pain bores deep inside me  
  
It struggles to stay in  
  
I don't know why I try to hide it  
  
My true feelings remain hidden)  
  
A figure slowly emerged from the burning house. He ran out quickly and stood next to the two waiting for him.  
  
"Lance!" cried Kahimi happily as she hugged him. He hugged her back, but said nothing. "Where's mommy and daddy?" Kahimi looked up at his face and her small smile disappeared. Lance had tears in his eyes as he tried his best to hold them in.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Kahimi, concern clearly in her voice. All he did was hug her even tighter.  
  
"Sorry sis," he said, his voice filled with sorrow.  
  
"Sorry? Why?"  
  
"Our...our mom and dad...are..." He was crying now. "I couldn't save them. I'm sorry." Now Kahimi was beginning to cry as well. She buried herself in her brother's arms and released her tears.  
  
(I got nothing left  
  
I got nothing to loose  
  
Perhaps that's why  
  
I take these chances)  
  
They both stayed that way for a while. Kahimi suddenly seemed panicked and shook her head.  
  
"They...they can't be...no," she said. "Mommy...daddy...no!" She tried to pull away from him, but his grip on her suddenly tightened.  
  
"Let go!" she screamed, the tears streaming down her face. She tried to pull away. "I gotta help them!"  
  
"They're gone!" yelled Lance, tears still in his eyes. Clark came over and helped him try and get a hold on the screaming girl.  
  
"Settle down Kahimi," said Clark. After a few more minutes of pulling and pushing, they finally got her to calm down. Her small body was shaking and she soon fell to her knees and broke down even more.  
  
(There's a place where there's only shadows  
  
Moving through people's hearts  
  
I don't why I'm here  
  
I can't take any more  
  
The place I'm in bares no light...  
  
Shadow crossing)  
  
They all stood there, just watching as everything they ever knew burned. Their lives would never be the same.  
  
"Why?" asked Clark. "Why did this have to happen?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"My...my birthday party was suppose to be next week. I guess I won't be having it now." They both stood there, the only sounds were the small sobs of Kahimi and crackling of the fire.  
  
"You can cry if you want to," said Lance. Clark looked to him.  
  
"I'm not gonna cry...I know my parents are still alive...they have to be." There was doubt in his voice.  
  
"You don't always have to be so strong you know."  
  
"Bit didn't cry."  
  
"He doesn't know. That's why he didn't."  
  
"Let's visit him again tomorrow."  
  
"Okay." It was silent again. The fire sirens of the trucks still couldn't be heard.  
  
"Where are the fire trucks?" asked Clark.  
  
"I don't know," answered Lance. "I don't think they could put out this fire."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
(People look at me  
  
Not knowing what to think  
  
I keep myself inside  
  
And I won't come out  
  
I'm like a shadow...)  
  
Kahimi stood up and looked around. Everything was burning. All the people she knew, all her friends.  
  
"We're all that's left," she said, her voice still shaky.  
  
"What?" asked Lance.  
  
"Just us. Everyone else is gone. Mommy...daddy...everyone."  
  
"Not everyone," assured Clark.  
  
"No, everyone. They're all gone." She began to cry again. Lance bent down near her and hugged her.  
  
"I'll always be here, I promise," he said kindly.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Thanks Lance."  
  
"And you'll always have me too. We'll all have to look out for each other," added Clark.  
  
"Thanks," said Kahimi. They all sat there, not knowing where to go or what to do.  
  
(In a place where there's only shadows  
  
Moving into people's hearts  
  
This is the end  
  
For me my friend  
  
This is where I have to stay...)  
  
The sirens could now be heard and the familiar red trucks, along with some ambulances, were now coming down the road. The three kids stood up and watched what was happening. The whole station had come down there. They stopped the trucks and began to water down the houses. Some of the firemen even ran into the houses. Another truck stopped near them, along with an ambulance. The people all came out and ran over to them.  
  
"Are you kids okay?" asked a girl who had gotten out of the ambulance.  
  
"We're fine," answered Clark.  
  
"You don't look fine to me," she said. She pointed to a scratch that ran up his arm.  
  
"Oh, that," he said. Some firemen ran into the house and others began to hose it down. Another fireman ran over to where they were.  
  
"Hello kids," he said.  
  
"Hi," they answered quietly. He then looked to Clark, his expression falling. "I'm sorry Clark, but your parents are..." Clark just looked downward.  
  
"I thought so," he said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry Clark," said Lance.  
  
"Don't be. I knew they were dead, but...I didn't want to believe it." His eyes began to water. They all stood there, the air hanging heavy with sorrow. Kahimi then remembered something.  
  
"What about aunty and uncle?" she asked. Lance then seemed to become panicked as well. They looked over two houses down. That one was also enflamed and firemen were coming out. Kahimi and Lance ran over.  
  
"Did you find anybody?" asked Lance. The firemen both hung their heads.  
  
"We're sorry, but they're both gone," answered one of the firemen. Kahimi's eyes began to water again.  
  
"No...we're all alone," she cried. Lance hugged her again as his eyes once again began to water.  
  
(Shadow crossing)  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
That's all for this chapter. It's too long the way it is. I can't write for the next two days and I still haven't beaten FF7 yet. Oh well. Anyway, REVIEW! I'll write more sooner if I get more reviews, okay? And like I said, that was my song, so no one can steal it, unless they get my permission to use it. Not that anyone would want to anyway^.^ Audi^.^ 


	27. Only To Find Yourself Alone

Wow, I got a lot of nice comments on the song I wrote. Thanks you guys! To tell ya the truth, I often doubt my abilities and often don't write stuff for fear of being rejected. My friends don't know about the stuff I write and I always feel scared when I have them read it. It's nerve racking! Anyway, I survived through Spanish. There was a state soccer game, so there were only 8 kids in class. I got a 23/30, but I'm still alive. That's what really matters^.^ Due to a request, I'm gonna put in a Bit/Leena part.  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter...too lazy to write it.  
  
-...Only To Find Yourself Alone...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Jamie walked down the hallway, not really going anywhere in particular. Bit and Lance were using Kahimi's laptop, Leena was in the shower, Brad was in his room, and Doc was playing with zoid models in the kitchen. Jamie sighed to himself. He walked by Kahimi's room and stopped when he heard something, a small whisper.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
He looked into the room. Kahimi was asleep on her bed. Jamie quietly walked into the room and over towards her sleeping form. Her CD player was still on. It didn't look like she was having anything close to a peaceful dream. She tightly squeezed her eyes shut. Jamie extended his hand and gently placed it on her shoulder. He began to shake her gently.  
  
"Wake up," he said. She didn't do anything. "Hey, wake up." Kahimi's eyes opened and she shot up to a sitting position. She removed her headphones from her ears and then looked to Jamie.  
  
"You all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said quietly. She was a terrible liar.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I just...had a nightmare, or more like a harsh reality."  
  
"What are you listening to?" He reached over and took the headphones, placing them over his ears. He then took the disc-man and skipped back to the song she had previously been listening too. "Of course you had a nightmare. You were listening to this."  
  
"I listen to a lot of music like that."  
  
"Why?" asked Jamie out of pure curiosity.  
  
"Because it's...how I feel."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. It's how I feel. In my nightmare, I saw New Hope burn, for the second time. All of it was just how I remembered it. Lance was 8 and I was 4. My aunt and uncle also lived in New Hope. By the time the firemen got there, everyone was gone. Clark, Lance, and I were all alone...we had no one. Do you know what it's like? What it's like to be alone, to have almost everyone you care about be taken away?" Jamie was silent, not having anything to say to her.  
  
"Lance went away, or more like I was left behind. After our parents died, both of us were sent to an orphanage in New Hope. One day, Lance decided that he was gonna leave the orphanage. He was only 10 at the time, but he still left. I didn't see him until 7 years later. That was when we became special agents for New Hope. Those 7 years were the most painful and the hardest of times I had ever had. I don't ever want to be alone again."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I should be the one to apologize. I didn't mean to burden you with all that."  
  
"No, it's alright. I'm glad you told me."  
  
"Thank you for listening. You're always so nice to me. I really appreciate it."  
  
"It's no problem."  
  
"I think I'll get some sleep now."  
  
"Alright." Jamie walked back towards the door. "Goodnight," he said.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
******  
  
Leena walked out of the shower and into her room. She quickly put on her pajamas and then lied down on her bed. Just then, there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in," she said. The door opened and in walked Bit.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Hello," said Leena, sitting up to face him. He walked over and sat down next to her. "What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I came to tell ya something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, it has to do with this whole incident and I want your opinion. Lance and I decided that we should go back to New Hope. When I say 'we', I mean all of us, the whole team."  
  
"Why all of us?"  
  
"Because it'd be safer. I don't wanna risk anything happening to you guys, so we'd all have to go together. We're going to investigate the situation and see if we can find out what's going on. What do you think?"  
  
"I think it's a great idea, but I get the feeling there's more to it than just finding out who the guy is. You're still searching, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. You know me too well. It's just that.there's still so much I don't know about myself. I was hoping that by finding out who this guy is, that I would be able to find out more about myself."  
  
"Well, like I said, I think it's a good idea to do some investigating. It'll be fun."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it will. Thanks Leena."  
  
"You're welcome. Glad I could help."  
  
"It's getting late you know. You should get to bed." Bit stood up and looked down to her, a smirk on his face.  
  
"I could say the same to you." They both just smiled. "When will we be leaving to go to New Hope?"  
  
"Hopefully tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. I guess I'll go to bed now. Goodnight Bit." Bit sat back down on her bed and leant in to kiss her. They connected in a passionate kiss, only to break it a few moments later.  
  
"Goodnight Leena," he said. He stood up again and walked out the door. Leena just smiled to herself and then lied down on her bed again. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.  
  
******  
  
It was midnight and the Blitz team's base was dark. The only light in the base came from the computers in the tactics room. It was unoccupied though. The door to Kahimi's room opened and she quietly walked out, making sure not to make any noise. She continued down the hall and made her way to the tactics room. Once there, she went over to a computer and sat down. She searched through some stuff and found a few games. Having nothing better to do, she decided to play them.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Kahimi spun around in the rotating chair and came face to face with Jamie. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh, it's just you. Don't scare me like that."  
  
"Sorry, but you know, it's kind of late. Why are you up?"  
  
"Come on. Do you really think I'd be able to sleep after that nightmare? Since I can't sleep, I thought that I should do something constructive."  
  
"Playing video games isn't exactly constructive."  
  
"Well, at least it's something to do. What about you? Why are you here?"  
  
"Well, I noticed that you weren't in your room, so I knew you were probably here."  
  
"Why were you looking for me?" Jamie blushed slightly, but it was too dark to see it.  
  
"Well, I was worried, so I just wanted to check up on you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I'm just fine, but I'm not going to go back to sleep."  
  
"That's fine. I have some work to do anyway, you know, tactical stuff."  
  
"Okay." She turned back around in her chair and began to play again. Jamie walked over to a different computer and sat down.  
  
"What are you playing anyway?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. Just something I found. I think it's actually suppose to be a co-op game but I don't care."  
  
"Well, then maybe I should help you out."  
  
"What about that tactical stuff?"  
  
"It can wait."  
  
"Alright." They both began to play the game, doing quite well. It began to get later and both of them eventually fell asleep, still sitting the chairs, the computer screen displaying the very familiar ending sign of "Game Over".  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Yeah, okay, not much happened, but I needed to do something to pass the time. That, and there haven't been to many Bit/Leena parts lately. Romance is so much fun^.^ Anyway, sorry it's been so long. I'm having problems with updating my fics, reading fics, and playing FF8. I'm getting far behind in my playing. It really sucks. Oh well. I gotta get going. Don't forget to REVIEW^.^ Audi^.^ 


	28. Like A Flash Of Light

I know, I know. It's been, like, forever since I last updated. I've been playing FF8 lately, writing in the little time I have in the morning before I head out for school. I'm still loosing, but not by much. I have the advantage, more or less. I'm not exactly sure how this will turn out, but I hope it's a good chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, just the characters I make.  
  
-...Like A Flash Of Light...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Bit was standing in darkness again, knowing exactly where he was. It was beginning to be a very normal routine each night.  
  
"Where are you?" asked Bit, annoyance and tiredness in his voice.  
  
"Right here. Gee, you sound so happy to see me," replied his sub-conscious self, staring back at him.  
  
"I'm just tired, that's all."  
  
"This is a dream. You shouldn't get tired."  
  
"Well I am."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"From you."  
  
"Well then, that makes sense. I do want to talk to you though."  
  
"What is it?" asked Bit, the same annoyed tone was still in his voice.  
  
"Come on! Stop being so boring. Anyways, I see you're going on a little detective mission."  
  
"You make it sound like it's a game."  
  
"In a way it is, but not for you guys. I'm sure Zane finds all of this very funny. You guys are actually gonna go back to New Hope, the cursed city."  
  
"It's not a cursed city," retaliated Bit.  
  
"It is too. Thanks to you anyway."  
  
"..."  
  
"I just hope you're able to protect all the people you care about. It won't be easy. This will definitely help you out though."  
  
"What will?"  
  
"Your little trip to New Hope. You will learn at least something about yourself. Maybe you'll even find out who Zane is."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Hoping is over rated. Too many people hope and not enough actually go out and make it happen. Good luck with your little detective game, Bit." He began to fade.  
  
"It's not a game!"  
  
"I'm sure it isn't." He was now gone, leaving Bit alone in the darkness.  
  
******  
  
It was morning and everyone began to crawl out of bed. They all sat down in the kitchen, waiting for breakfast. There was only one problem. No one was making it.  
  
"Where's our breakfast?" asked Leena.  
  
"I don't know," answered Bit. Brad got up and walked into the cooking area. Jamie was usually there, but he wasn't today.  
  
"That's the reason," said Brad, walking back out.  
  
"What is?" asked Lance.  
  
"Jamie isn't even in there." That seemed to shock all of them. Jamie was always the first up and was always making breakfast way before everyone else even got to the table.  
  
"Where could he be?" asked Leena.  
  
"Who knows," said Brad, taking his seat at the table.  
  
"I feel like there's someone else missing," said Bit.  
  
"There is," said Lance. "Kahimi isn't here either.  
  
"Maybe they forgot to set their alarms," suggested Leena.  
  
"I doubt that. Jamie always double checks," said Brad.  
  
"And Kahimi likes to be up to work on her zoid," said Lance.  
  
"Well then, let's go look for them," suggested Leena.  
  
"Alright," the rest of them answered. Doc wasn't with them either, but they knew exactly where he was and why. He was once again in his room, working on zoid models. They all got up and walked out of the kitchen, going on a "quest" to find Jamie and Kahimi.  
  
******  
  
The two youngest Blitz team members were still asleep in the tactics room. They had fallen asleep in the chairs. Jamie was starting to slip out. He eventually leaned to far over and fell out of the chair and onto the hard ground. He moaned slightly and then got up, rubbing his soar head. He looked around the room and then at a clock. It was 9:00 am. Jamie became panicked.  
  
"Oh no," he said. "I was supposed to cook breakfast!" He was about to run out the room but ran over to Kahimi instead.  
  
"Wake up," said Jamie. She was sound asleep. "Come on, it's late. The whole team is already up."  
  
"Just 5 more minutes," she whispered in her sleep. "Okay mom?"  
  
"Wake up." He shook the chair, causing her to fall out, but she fell against Jamie, forcing him towards the ground. Now Jamie was sitting on the ground, Kahimi resting against him.  
  
"Get up," he said kind of loudly.  
  
"Just five more...minutes..."  
  
Jamie just sighed.  
  
"Well isn't this cute," said Bit, his voice having a mischievous tone to it. Jamie looked up, panicked. Bit and Leena stood in the doorway. They had all split up to find Jamie and Kahimi.  
  
"It isn't what you think," said Jamie, waving his hands. It was easy to tell he was blushing. All the movement and noise woke Kahimi up and her eyes slowly opened. Her eyes focused and she remembered where she was, but she was on the floor instead of her chair.  
  
"Why am I on the floor?" she asked. She then looked up, not bothering to move, and saw Jamie. She smiled. "Oh, good morning Jamie. Sleep well?" He was still blushing. This didn't go unnoticed. "What's wrong?" she asked. She then looked to the doorway to see Bit and Leena, both smiling. They seemed to be snickering about something and then both burst out laughing.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Kahimi, still slightly confused. She then thought a little more and realized just what was going on and the position she was in. She was sitting on the floor, but more so, she was still leaning against Jamie in a very comfortable looking position. Her face turned red and she sat up quickly. Both her and Jamie looked away towards the ground. Bit and Leena were laughing even more now. They eventually stopped and then just looked at the two very embarrassed air born zoid warriors.  
  
"Oh come on you guys. We were just having a little fun. No need to be so embarrassed about it," said Leena.  
  
"Yeah. Now come on. We're leaving," said Bit. This got their attention and both looked to the two in the doorway.  
  
"Leaving?" asked Kahimi.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Jamie.  
  
"We're going back to New Hope, all of us."  
  
"You serious?" asked Kahimi.  
  
"Yes. We're not taking anything with us except for a few personal belongings and our zoids. We can't take anything else because we don't want to make anybody suspicious. We can't draw any attention."  
  
"Where will we stay?" asked Jamie.  
  
"We're still working on that," answered Leena.  
  
"So come on. Go get ready. We'll be leaving as soon as we can."  
  
"Alright," they both said. They got up and quickly went to their rooms to get their stuff. Bit and Leena stood there for a while. "You really think it's a good idea to leave everything here?" asked Leena.  
  
"We're not leaving everything."  
  
"What about the hover cargo? You won't be able to use the conversion parts for the Liger."  
  
"I know, but we'll be okay. We're not bringing much in order to avoid any battles. We're only going to gather some information."  
  
"We're bringing our zoids though."  
  
"I know. Sometimes you have to fight, that's all."  
  
"But I thought we weren't going to fight. That's why we aren't bringing too much."  
  
"Well.uh.just.wait.you're confusing me!" Leena began to laugh at Bit's irritation. "Don't laugh at me!"  
  
"Sorry Bit, but your expression was just so funny."  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh come on Bit; you know I love you."  
  
"I know." They shared a brief kiss and then walked off to go get their stuff. They were leaving soon and were determined to be ready.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
That was fun! I know, not much action, but that's the point.sort of. I guess I'll add in more action eventually, but I try to focus on emotion more so than battle, even though I love battle. I seem to enjoy embarrassing moments. Well, that's all for now. Short, I know, but there's a good reason. My teachers all decided to give us tests and projects this week. Not to mention I'm playing ff8 and I'm pretty close to where my friend is. I beat ff7. Wish me luck^.^ Audi^.^ 


	29. Your Thoughts Return

I know it's been a long time since I last updated, but I've been busy...sort of. I'm getting further behind in my FF race. It's so sad. Well, anyway, I'm updating now, aren't I? Remember to review after wards.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, just the characters I create.  
  
-...Your Thoughts Return...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
The Blitz team members were all getting in their zoids. Each had a bag that contained what they wanted to bring with them for the trip. They were all making final preparations.  
  
"Hey Dad?" asked Leena. Doc looked up from what he was doing.  
  
"Yes Leena?"  
  
"I was just wondering what you would be leaving in. I mean, you don't have a zoid like we do."  
  
"I'm taking the car."  
  
"Oh." Bit walked over to the area. He had just finished preparing.  
  
"I guess this means we won't be able to go at top speed and get there early," said Bit.  
  
"What's the rush?" asked Kahimi, who couldn't help but overhear. "We don't even know where we'll be staying."  
  
"We're staying with Clark," said Lance. "I just got off the phone with him. He said he doesn't mind if we stay at his house."  
  
"Cool," said Bit.  
  
"But don't expect anything fancy. He's not going to cook for us or anything. We'll be eating out a lot so bring money."  
  
"Okay." They were all soon done and moved their zoids outside. Doc closed the hanger door and locked everything. As soon as he was done, they all began to head out. The trip would be a long one, since they had to go at their zoids' walking paces. It was quiet for a while.  
  
"I just thought of something," said Leena.  
  
"What would that be?" asked Bit.  
  
"Maybe we should bring Naomi and Leon with us."  
  
"Good idea. Hey Doc?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Let's make a stop at the Fluegel base and pick up Naomi and Leon."  
  
"Sounds good to me." They all began to head in a different direction towards the Fluegel team's base. It was quiet again. They all shut off their com-links and traveled in silence for a while. Leena finally decided to turn her com-link to Bit back on.  
  
"Hey Bit?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just what do you hope to find out by doing this?"  
  
"I wanna know more about this Zane guy...and about myself. I'm hoping that somebody knows about Zane. I have a lot of questions for him."  
  
"So you're going to go looking for him?" asked Leena in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's already beaten us once. Going to look for him and then trying to talk to him is like signing your own death wish. He'll kill you before he says anything."  
  
"I don't care. I gotta find out more. I wanna know more about my past life and maybe he knows something. I also wanna find out why he wants to kill us."  
  
"Well, just promise you won't try and do this all alone."  
  
"I won't. Don't worry." It was once again quiet as they continued towards the base of the Fluegel team. In his Raynos, Jamie was thinking about something and just couldn't help but ask. He brought up a com-link with Kahimi.  
  
"Hey Kahimi?" he asked, her face appearing on the com-link.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Well, uh, you know a few nights ago, when you...kissed me..."  
  
"I already told you," cut off Kahimi. "It was just my way of thanking you. You've done a lot for me Jamie. You save my life too. A hero like you deserves to get a kiss."  
  
"A hero?"  
  
"Well, yeah. You did save me after all. I think you're a hero."  
  
"T-thanks."  
  
"Alright team, we've arrived," said Doc over all of their com-links. They had indeed arrived at the Fluegel team's base.  
  
"I'll go get them," said Leena, jumping out of her zoid.  
  
"I'll come with you," said Bit, jumping out and then running after her. They walked over to a small door on the side. They didn't have the hanger door wide open like they normally did. Leena pushed a small button in.  
  
"Hey Leon? It's me, Leena. Are you guys home?" she said through the speaker above the button. She let go and then heard a crackling noise.  
  
"Leena? Is it really you?"  
  
"Yeah. Could you guys come out here? We gotta talk to you."  
  
"Is Brad here?" asked Naomi.  
  
"Yes. We're all here," answered Leena. Both her and Bit waited a little while and then the door opened.  
  
"Hey sis. So what's this all about?" asked Leon.  
  
"We're going to New Hope to find some information. We were wondering if you guys would come with us. We're also going to hopefully find out some stuff about the guy who attacked us. We didn't think it was safe for you guys to be here alone, so we wanted to take you with us," explained Leena.  
  
"Well..." started Naomi. "I guess we should go along. We don't have any battles, and there is safety in numbers."  
  
"Good," said Bit. "We're leaving right now. Get some things and then your zoids. We'll leave as soon as you're ready."  
  
"Okay," they both said and went back into the base to get ready. Bit and Leena decided to wait at the door.  
  
"Leon looks good, considering he was in the hospital. Why isn't his arm broken anymore?" asked Bit.  
  
"Dad said they gave him some new medicine. It's supposed to heal broken bones."  
  
"Oh..." Not long after, the hanger door opened and out walked the Gun Sniper and Blade Liger.  
  
"We're ready to go," said Leon.  
  
"Alright," said Leena. Her and Bit went back to their zoids and got in. They were all set to move out, but some stray bullets kept them still.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Bit as the bullets rained down on them. Soon enough, the attack lightened.  
  
"Who's attacking us?" asked Brad.  
  
"I don't know," answered Leena. The bullet shower soon stopped all together. They then checked their radars.  
  
"Looking for me?" came the familiar and arrogant voice.  
  
"Zane," said Bit, in a voice that could freeze fire. There was distaste in his voice. Zane smirked.  
  
"Still mad at me?" he asked in a fake, innocent voice.  
  
"Just shut up!"  
  
"Ooo, touchy. Wanna see a knew trick?" The clamps on his Geno Breaker went down and the tail extended and opened. The neck straitened and the mouth opened. The familiar cannon then began to charge up for the charged particle cannon.  
  
"Not again," said Kahimi.  
  
"Hey dad, you should get into the base," said Leena.  
  
"I'm going," he responded. The car drove into the base for shelter.  
  
"Let's get out of his way," said Lance.  
  
"Let's just shoot him instead," said Bit. He fired a few bullets, but they never made contact. There was a pink shield in front of the Geno Breaker. "What the?"  
  
"How can he do that?" asked Leon.  
  
"This is my new trick," answered Zane. "I can also increase my beams power with the shield's energy. I hope you're ready for this." He shot off a few more bullets towards the two teams. Some of the zoids were hit, including Leena's Gun Sniper.  
  
"Let's see...who do I take out first," said Zane, as he scoped out his options. He then shot off a few more bullets, each one hitting Leena's zoid. The right leg was damaged and her zoid collapsed.  
  
"Leena!" yelled Bit. Zane smiled at the panic he was causing. He lowered the shield and then stopped charging the beam. He gave a wicked smile.  
  
"Bye bye," he said. He fired the beam towards the Gun Sniper. Leena couldn't do anything about it. She was immobile. "No!" shouted Bit. The Liger began to run towards the Gun Sniper. "Come on Liger!" The beam was getting closer. "We have to save her!"  
  
I'm aware of that roared the Liger. Everyone was too afraid to move. None of them were close enough to help her. Bit was her only hope now, but even he wasn't sure if he could make it. Leena's fate was in Bit and the Liger's hands now as the beam sailed towards her at unreachable speeds.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Yes, I'm aware that this is a cliffhanger. I thought it would work out well to end this here. I promise to try and update this sooner next time. I swear. I have Thanks giving break coming up, so I'll have plenty of time to update then, okay? Remember to Review! Audi^.^ 


	30. And You Finally Begin

Well, I know it's been a while since I last updated this. And I'm also aware that I left it at a very big cliffhanger and that you guys have probably racked your brains trying to think of what might happen...but hey, at least your minds were working, unlike mine. I've been debating about what should happen and then realized that they have already been to New Hope hospital many times. I don't think I wanna make them go back, since it might get old.  
  
I beat ff8 and I was wrong! It only took me 56 and a half hours! That's good! I just got one more left to go. It's the final showdown of the FF race. Wish me luck^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, just the characters I make and this fic, and my poem.  
  
-...And You Finally Begin...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
The Liger charged towards the Gun Sniper as hard as he could. The beam was coming up fast. The Liger turned its ion boosters to full blast and raced towards the downed zoid. It had never moved that fast in the normal Zero armor before, but this time it seemed to fly. The Liger knocked the Gun Sniper out of the way and rolled off out of danger only milliseconds before the beam passed by. The whole team breathed a sigh of relief. They thought Zane would be overwhelmed with anger, but instead he just laughed.  
  
"This is too good. I never thought he'd do something like that," he said to himself. He just laughed. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time." The Geno Breaker didn't move, but it too, seemed to be laughing right along with its pilot.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Bit as he opened a com-link with the Geno Breaker.  
  
"I didn't think you'd make it, but I'm kind of glad you did. All of you are only prolonging your deaths. I'll get all of you eventually. Until then, see ya." The Geno Breaker turned on its heels and then ran off.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Leon.  
  
"His name is Zane," said Bit. "He's the reason we're going to New Hope."  
  
"Come on," said Doc as he drove out of the hanger. "Let's go." They all turned back around and began to head towards New Hope in search of the answers to their questions.  
  
******  
  
A few hours later, the city began to come into view.  
  
"I think I see it," said Jamie.  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Leena.  
  
"Good. Clark should be waiting for us once we get there," said Lance.  
  
"Okay," said Bit. They all walked towards the city and sure enough, Clark was standing near the entrance. He watched as they kept getting closer. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Finally," he said. They were soon there and the zoids all stopped. Bit was the first one out. "What took you so long?" asked Clark.  
  
"We ran into some trouble on the way over," he said.  
  
"Oh." The next out was Lance. "Hello Lance. Good to see you're still alive."  
  
"Same here. I forgot to ask the last time. How are things going with you and Alisha?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Who's Alisha?" asked Bit.  
  
"His girlfriend," answered Lance. "I'm surprised though. With all the time you spend working and how little time you spend with her, I'm surprised she hasn't left you yet."  
  
"Well, you know-Hey! What do you mean by that?" asked Clark angrily. "I spend a lot of time with her!"  
  
"But you spend more at work."  
  
"Who cares?! It's none of your business anyway, now come on. You can leave your zoids here at the shop and then I'll take all of you to my house." They all loaded their zoids into the shop near the town entrance and then followed Clark into the city. Both Bit and Leena decided to stay further behind the group of people.  
  
"Hey Bit," said Leena.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I never got to thank you before for saving me, so I wanted to say thanks."  
  
"It's no problem. You would have done the same for me."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I would have, but thanks anyway."  
  
"You're welcome. Anything for you Leena." He took her hand in his as they walked down to the residential area. They then all stopped in front of a huge white house, probably one of the biggest in the area.  
  
"Okay, this is my house," said Clark. "You can all stay here, but I only have a few bedrooms, so you'll have to share and some will have to sleep on the couch or the floor."  
  
"That's fine," said Lance. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I promised to meet Alisha. See ya." He turned around and walked away.  
  
"Well, let's go," said Lance. They all walked up to the front door and pushed it open. The inside was just as nice as the outside. It was actually a very large house.  
  
"Wow...I can't believe he lives here," said Bit.  
  
"I know what you mean," said Leena. "Hard to believe he keeps it this clean."  
  
"Don't start assuming things," said Lance as he walked into the living room area. The carpet was white and there was a huge staircase that went to the upper level. The floor of the kitchen was made of wood and looked polished. It was a very nice looking house with white walls and ceilings with dark wooden rafters outlining it.  
  
"Why?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Because his sister lives here too. She does the cleaning and Clark pays for the house," explained Kahimi.  
  
"Where is she now?" asked Naomi. "I don't see anybody."  
  
"She's probably working," said Lance. He set down his bag on the couch. "In order to prevent future arguments, I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"How many rooms are there?" asked Bit.  
  
"There are four rooms. We'll decide on those later. Right now, I think we should go get something to eat."  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Leena.  
  
"Let's get going," said Kahimi. "I know all the best restaurants." They all set their stuff down and began to head towards the door. They were nearly there when the door opened and a girl walked in. She had her arms full with grocery bags packed with food. She wore black pants and white shoes. She was also wearing a faded brown, long coat that came to her knees. Everyone just stood there, not knowing exactly what to do. Kahimi and Lance just smiled.  
  
"Hi Karry," said Kahimi. The girl seemed surprised and nearly dropped her bags. She turned to look at them. She had dark brown hair that hung to her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She smiled and then looked to both Kahimi and Lance.  
  
"Hi," she said. "You guys must be Clark's friends. Hey Kahimi, hi Lance. Could you guys help me with this?"  
  
"Sure," said Lance. He took one of the bags from her and headed towards the kitchen. Kahimi followed suit. Karry removed her jacket and hung it in the closet. She had on a blue tank top and two golden bracelets. She sighed and then turned to look to everyone else.  
  
"Hello. I don't think we've met. My name is Karry. I'm Clark's sister. And...you are?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Bit."  
  
"Leena."  
  
"Jamie."  
  
"Brad."  
  
"Leon."  
  
"Naomi."  
  
"And I'm Doctor Toros."  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you." Kahimi and Lance returned from the kitchen.  
  
"Well, let's get going," said Lance. "We've got a lot of ground to cover."  
  
"Okay," said Bit. Lance looked to Karry.  
  
"We'll be back later, alright?"  
  
"Okay," she said. They all waved as they walked out the door and towards the city to find some information and a restaurant.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
I know, I know, not much action, but I was having writers' block. *sigh* This is getting tough. I'll write more soon, hopefully, but until then, review! Please! Audi^.^ 


	31. To Understand What It Means

Yeah, yeah, I know. It's been a really long time again. I'm sorry, okay? I've just been busy lately. I didn't mean to make you guys wait that long, but I've been having writers block and I've been playing. Not to mention school. I love school. You're probably giving me really weird looks right now. If you went to school and did what I do with my friends and had my teachers, then maybe you'd understand.  
  
Oh yeah, and poetry-freak, I fixed that mistake in the last chapter. Thanks for telling me about it.  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
-...To Understand What It Means...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Everyone walked out of a restaurant located in a busier part of the city.  
  
"That was great!" said Bit. "We should come here every time we have to eat out."  
  
"I agree," said Leena. "That was one of the best meals I've ever had."  
  
"Enough about the food," said Lance. "We have to split into groups and do some investigating. Bit, I think you should come with me. I know this town and we can get the most done."  
  
"Alright," said Bit.  
  
"I'll let the rest of you decide how you want to split up," said Lance. They all walked and talked back to the residential area. The groups ended up being that Leena, Leon, and Doc would all go together. Brad and Naomi decided to go together and Jamie and Kahimi went together.  
  
"Alright you guys. Split up and see what you can find out. We need information on who Zane is," ordered Lance.  
  
"Right," they all responded. With that said, they all went off to different sections of the town to see what they could learn.  
  
"Hey Lance?" asked Bit.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"No, not right now."  
  
"What about Karry?"  
  
"Clark's sister?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No. I've known her for years, but she's nothing more than a friend."  
  
"Oh. Aren't you lonely?"  
  
"Not really. My work keeps me busy."  
  
"Likely excuse."  
  
"What does it matter anyway?"  
  
"It doesn't. I was just curious. So, where are we going?"  
  
"To Mrs. Tori's house."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she might know something. She was a friend of your parents. She's one of the few who lived through the fire."  
  
"Oh." They kept walking until they arrived at a white house with a black roof. They walked up and knocked on the door. The door opened not long after and a woman stood in the doorway. She looked around 40 or so with dark brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Tori," said Lance.  
  
"Hello Lance. What brings you here?" she asked.  
  
"I'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Mr. and Mrs. Cloud." Mrs. Tori was silent. She just stared at the two young men in front of her. Each was waiting to hear something.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said in a scared voice. "I can't."  
  
"Please. We need to know," pleaded Bit. She looked to Bit, who had been silent until now. Her eyes went wide.  
  
"Are...are y-you...Bit Cloud?"  
  
"Yeah." She went back in and closed the door.  
  
"Please just leave," she said.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Don't bother. We'll be getting a lot of that. From now on, don't tell anyone who you are, alright?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Come on. Let's try someplace else." They both walked off and down the street to find another house. Meanwhile, everyone else was having the same luck.  
  
"Do you know anything about this guy?" asked Kahimi as she held up a picture of Zane.  
  
"Nope," said the man who she had stopped during his walk.  
  
"Okay then." She put the picture back in her pocket and the man continued with his jog.  
  
"Where did you get that picture?" asked Jamie.  
  
"I took it the day we met him in battle, you know, when he came out of his zoid. No one knew I did, not even him."  
  
"Even with that picture, it's not making things any easier."  
  
"I know. Come on," said Kahimi. They began to walk down the street, looking for more people to interrogate.  
  
"Kahimi!" called a voice from behind them. Kahimi stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of the voice.  
  
"Oh no," said Kahimi.  
  
"What?" asked Jamie. He stopped too and looked at her. He then looked behind her and saw a boy with black hair and blue eyes running towards them. He looked about 15 or so.  
  
"It's Corry."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"This guy who likes me, but I can't stand him. Please hide me," begged Kahimi.  
  
"But he already saw you."  
  
"Then.then.pretend to be my boyfriend!"  
  
"What?" asked Jamie, a little confused and shocked at the sudden suggestion.  
  
"Please! Here he comes." Kahimi walked towards Jamie and turned around. She grabbed his hand. "Please Jamie."  
  
"A-alright." The boy known as Corry finally made it over.  
  
"There you are Kahimi. I've missed you."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"What do you say we go get something to eat?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm busy right now." Corry looked to Jamie.  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"This is Jamie."  
  
"Is he your boyfriend or something?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes." Corry glared at Jamie.  
  
"Is this true?" he asked him.  
  
"Yes, it is," said Jamie, a slight blush on his face. Corry just glared at both of them.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse us, we have some important things to take care of," said Kahimi. Her and Jamie turned around and walked away from Corry. Once they were out of his sight, Kahimi sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thanks Jamie."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Come on. Let's head back to Clark's house. I don't think we'll find out anything today." They kept walking down the street towards Clark's house, unaware that they were still hand in hand.  
  
******  
  
Everyone was now back at Clark's house. None of them had any luck in their search.  
  
"I thought Karry was home, but I guess not," said Kahimi. Lance walked out of the kitchen with and apple and a note in his hands.  
  
"I found this note in the kitchen. She said that she decided to go visit the New Hope city hall, the tallest building in the city," he said.  
  
"Oh, so that's where she went."  
  
"Yep. It also says that Alisha canceled her plans with Clark, because her parents made a surprise visit to her house, so he's wandering around the city right now."  
  
"Are we ever going to get to meet this Alisha?" asked Brad.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe." They all just sat down in the living room and turned on the TV.  
  
******  
  
Fire trucks were speeding down the streets, their sirens blaring as they drove by. They turned a corner sharply and came to a tall building, engulfed in flames. Some trucks were already there, trying to put out the fire.  
  
"What's going on?" asked the driver of one of the recently arrived fire trucks.  
  
"It's not good sir," said one of the ones who were monitoring the area. "We've tried to get in, but it's no use."  
  
"Is someone trapped inside?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"...Karry Neo."  
  
(A/N Now I could leave this chapter right here, but.I'll be nice for a change)  
  
Not long after the other trucks appeared, someone came running towards the area. He pushed through the crowd and came to the barrier that had been placed. The tape and cones weren't going to stop him. He quickly hopped the barrier and ran into the area, people around him gasping and yelling at his actions. He came to the other firemen and stopped to take a breather. They all turned to look at him.  
  
"Hey Clark, why are you here?" asked one of the men. "It's your day off."  
  
"You know you can't keep me away," he said. He regained his composure and looked at the building. "I wanna know what's happening."  
  
"Someone started this fire on purpose. We know that much."  
  
"Is anyone trapped inside? And have you seen Karry? She said she was coming here today." None of the men answered him. "What's wrong guys?"  
  
"It's Karry...she's trapped inside on the 6th floor."  
  
"What? You're joking. Tell me you're joking!"  
  
"Sorry Clark."  
  
"No...No!" He pushed past them and ran towards the building, disappearing through the door.  
  
"Clark, come back!" But it was too late. He was already inside the building.  
  
******  
  
The inside of the building was dark, except for the flames that were consuming the tower floor by floor. The outside was completely on fire, but the inside was taking longer to ignite. On the 6th floor, Karry sat in the far corner of the room. The door to the room was closed. The floors above were also began to start on fire. It was slowly coming towards the middle of the building.  
  
"This is just great," said Karry. She sat there, covering her mouth from the smoke. She had a few scratches on her, but otherwise, she was fine. A few minutes passed and she was still sitting there. There was a sudden pounding on the door to the huge room. She just stared at it in a hopeful way. The door fell down flat and along with it fell Clark. He was coughing from the smoke and the fire behind him didn't help much. He got up and ran over to where Karry was.  
  
"Hey sis, you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine Clark. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to help you. What else?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it, now come on." They both stood up and Clark pointed towards the door. "Go out that door and down the stairs. I'll be right behind you."  
  
"Why not come with me?"  
  
"I'm going to see if there's anything in here that might help put out the fire." Karry just looked at him, concern on her face. "I'll be alright sis, don't worry."  
  
"A-alright." She turned and ran out the door, ignoring the fire around her. Clark began to examine the room, but there wasn't much in it. There weren't even any fire extinguishers.  
  
"Darn it, nothing," he said. He was about to walk out when a part of the ceiling gave way. It fell in front of him, trapping him in the small corner he was standing in. He looked around, but found no way out.  
  
"I'm suppose to be the one who saves people from the fire, not the one who needs saving," he said to himself. There was nothing he could do. He was trapped.  
  
******  
  
Everyone was still sitting around Clark's house, watching TV. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and then it opened, slamming against the wall. Everyone turned around by the sound the slam caused. They all got up and went to the entryway. Karry was lying on the floor of the house. She had scratches all over, along with a few burns.  
  
"Karry!" shouted Lance. He was the first one to reach her. "What happened?" Kahimi then went to her other side.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked. Karry coughed a little and then looked to them with pleading eyes.  
  
"I'm fine but...the city hall...it caught on fire. I was trapped inside and Clark came to save me. He...he said he'd be right behind me, but he never came out. I heard something collapse on my way down the stairs, but I couldn't turn back. I'm afraid. Clark is trapped inside."  
  
"You're sure?" asked Kahimi.  
  
"Yes. Please, I'm begging you. Please save him. He's the only family I have left. The other firemen are doing all they can, but they can't put it out. I don't want to loose him, please." Lance nodded and then stood up. He ran out the door.  
  
"Lance, wait!" shouted Bit.  
  
"I'm going too," said Kahimi as she ran out the door as well.  
  
"Darn it," said Bit. "They're going to get themselves killed."  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" asked Leena as she knelt down by Karry.  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry. You should follow them. Don't let anything happen to any of them, okay?"  
  
"You have our word," said Doc. They all ran out the door after Lance and Kahimi, who were already out of sight.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
I think I'll end it here. Yep, right here. Don't worry. I'll be updating around Christmas, probably on the 23rd. Look for more chapters.  
  
I wanna break 275 reviews. That'd be sooo cool! I know you guys can do it. Please! Audi^.^ 


	32. Thing You Want To Leave

I have but one thing to say...well, two actually. Number one is YAY! I got over 275 reviews now! That was great! Let's get 295 now! Actually, I don't care about that right now.  
  
I also want to wish all of you a happy holiday!  
  
We're going into the last stanza of the poem. Thanks once again Theo for my second to last stanza. It really helped me plot out this story even more.  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
-.....Things You Want To Leave...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Lance and Kahimi had already made their way to the shop at the entrance of the town.  
  
"What's the plan?" asked Kahimi.  
  
"We get our zoids."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll think of something."  
  
"HEY!" shouted Bit. Lance and Kahimi stopped and turned around. Everyone else came running up to them.  
  
"Don't leave us behind," said Bit as he caught his breath.  
  
"We wanna help too," said Leena.  
  
"This isn't something that concerns you," said Lance.  
  
"But it concerns me," said Bit. "And if it concerns me, then it concerns my friends as well."  
  
"Fine. Come on. I think I have a plan." They all walked into the shop. Lance walked over to the main desk and asked the man something. He then took out a box and handed it to Lance, who then walked over to the rest of them. He opened it and handed them each an earpiece.  
  
"I thought it'd be a good idea if we were able to communicate. We're not only going to save Clark, but we're going to put out that fire as well."  
  
"How do you propose we do that?" asked Brad.  
  
"There's a water tower in this town. It isn't often used. I was thinking we could use that. If this fire isn't put out, it could spread. The firemen can't get enough water in time to stop the spread of the fire."  
  
"Okay, but how do you propose we use it?" asked Kahimi.  
  
"I'm glad you asked. I want you and Jamie to take it from its current spot and take it to the city hall."  
  
"Are you insane?! That thing's huge! We can't just air lift it away!"  
  
"You can. I know it. We've got the cables and everything. Believe me, you guys have the easy part of this job."  
  
"How do we let the water out once we get it there?" asked Jamie.  
  
"There's a flag pole on the top of the building. Ram the tower down hard onto the pole. It should poke a whole through it and let the water out onto the building."  
  
"And this is easy?" asked Kahimi.  
  
"Compared to the rest of my idea, yes, it is easy. Here's the hard part. We have to get Clark out before then. If he's caught in the water, there's no way he'd be able to get out in time. The building could collapse while the water puts out the fire. It will make the foundation weak. We can't wait. You three," he pointed to Brad, Bit, and Leon, "I want you to go into the building and get Clark out."  
  
"Us?" asked Bit in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. I think you guys could do a better job at making it in and out quickly."  
  
"Wait," said Bit. "I'll go alone."  
  
"That's not a good idea..." started Brad.  
  
"No," cut off Bit. "I'm sorry, but I don't want any of you to get involved. I've already dragged you into my problems. I don't want anymore of you to get hurt. I'm going alone."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Leena.  
  
"Yes. I have to."  
  
"...Fine," said Lance. "Come on. Kahimi, Jamie, get to your zoids."  
  
"Right," they both responded. They got into their zoids and took off from the shop. Everyone else got into the jeep and drove off towards City Hall.  
  
******  
  
At City Hall, the firemen were still having a hard time putting the fire out. It had now engulfed the whole building. With their huge suits on, it was impossible to fit through the opening to the building, which was mostly blocked off. Just then, a jeep drove up to where the men were. They all looked on as a ton of people jumped out. Bit was not with them. Doc stayed with the car. Lance ran up to one of them, who smiled upon seeing him.  
  
"Hey Lance," he greeted.  
  
"Hi," said Lance. "Is Clark still in there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't worry. We've got a plan."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"We're going to use the water tower and unleash all the water at once onto the building. Right now though, we're going to get Clark out."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm sending someone in after him, what else?"  
  
"We've already tried that."  
  
"We're not using the front door."  
  
"The windows are blocked too."  
  
"We're not using them either."  
  
"Then what are you going to do?"  
  
"We'll go in through the roof."  
  
"That's impossible." Lance just smiled and tapped his earpiece. With the earpieces, there were also small microphones so they could talk to each other.  
  
"Hey, you guys ready?" asked Lance.  
  
"Of course," answered a girl.  
  
"Bit is with you, right?"  
  
"Yep. You want us to move out now?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Okay." Everyone looked up and saw a Redler fly towards the building. On top of the Redler stood Bit. It was flying slowly so that he wouldn't fall off.  
  
"Thanks, I really appreciate this," said Bit.  
  
"No problem," said the girl.  
  
"So you're Alisha?"  
  
"Yep. And you're Bit."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Good luck Bit. Make sure you get him out." There was concern in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry. You have my word." They got to the roof. Bit had a sword with him, that was given to him by Lance and he also had a fire extinguisher. Bit jumped off and landed safely. It was hot though. He ran to the door and shoved it open. He was wearing gloves so that he wouldn't burn his hands. His clothes were wet so that they wouldn't catch fire.  
  
"Lance sure thinks of everything," said Bit to himself. He ran down the stairs and into the burning building. He used the extinguisher to put out the flames that stood in his way. It was hot in the building and the halls looked orange from the light of the fire. Bit made his way down, floor by floor. It was taking a while, but he eventually made it to the 6th floor.  
  
"Hey Clark! You down here?"  
  
Meanwhile, Clark sat in the corner where the fire was threatening to take him. It was almost as if the tendrils of fire were just playing with him.  
  
"A fireman dying in a fire. How ironic. But maybe this is how we're supposed to die...on duty...but...I'm not on duty! This sucks!"  
  
"Nice to see you can still keep your humor in a place like this," said Bit.  
  
"Hey...is that you Bit?"  
  
"Yep. Hold on. I'll get you out." Bit used the fire extinguisher to put out the flames and then used the sword to hack away the wood that had fallen. Clark stood up and walked over to Bit.  
  
"Thanks. I really owe you one."  
  
"You're welcome. Now lets get out of here." They then ran out of the room and began heading down more stairs.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone else was standing outside, waiting. They then saw something move near the door. After a while, the wood blocking it was pushed aside and the foam from the fire extinguisher could be seen. Out of the door walked Bit and Clark. Everyone ran over to them.  
  
"Are you two alright?" asked Leena.  
  
"Yeah. We're fine," answered Bit.  
  
"Did...did Karry make it out all right?" asked Clark.  
  
"She's fine," answered Lance.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Clark!" They all looked behind them and saw a girl. She had on blue jeans, a red shirt, and a blue over shirt. Her hair was an auburn color and her eyes were amber. Clark smiled.  
  
"Hi Alisha," said Clark. She hugged him tightly the minute she reached him.  
  
"Thank God you're alright," she said. Leena pulled Bit aside and away from the group.  
  
"What is it Leena?"  
  
"I was afraid. I was afraid that I would loose you." Bit embraced her and she buried herself in him.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry."  
  
"You really scared me. You shouldn't have gone alone."  
  
"I don't want to drag any of you into my problems again."  
  
"We're already in too deep Bit. We've already gotten involved."  
  
"I know, but I don't want to take any chances."  
  
"Just promise me you won't do anything like this again, okay?"  
  
"I promise Leena." They broke the embrace and walked back over to everyone. Lance tapped his earpiece.  
  
"Kahimi?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you guys ready?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then proceed."  
  
"Roger." Lance turned his connection off.  
  
"They're coming," said Lance. A few minutes later, they saw the Storm Sworder and the Raynos. Cables were attached to a water tower, but it was just the head of it, not the supports. The cables were made of metal, so that they wouldn't bend or sway from the movement of the zoids.  
  
"Do you see the flag pole?" asked Kahimi.  
  
"Yeah," said Jamie. They flew towards the pole on top of the building.  
  
"Okay, so all we do is ram it down and the water should come out," said Kahimi.  
  
"That's what Lance said."  
  
"Okay, let's do it." They flew over the flagpole and then went down forcefully, shoving the water tower down onto the flagpole. Nothing was happening.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Jamie. "Isn't water supposed to come out?"  
  
"Nothing is ever easy for us," said Kahimi. "Let's try pulling it off. That should unleash the water." They pulled up, but didn't move. They tried again, but the tower was stuck on the pole, making them stuck too.  
  
Down on the ground, everyone was wondering why the water wasn't putting out the fire.  
  
"What's going on up there?" asked Naomi. Lance turned on his earpiece.  
  
"Kahimi? What's going on?"  
  
"We can't get the water out," answered Kahimi.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We rammed it down, but the water wouldn't come out and now the tower is stuck on the pole. We can't pull it off to unleash the water."  
  
"Darn it. This wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
"Don't worry bro, I have an idea. There's a valve on the tower. I can let the water out by turning it."  
  
"Are you insane?! No way, you can't! It's on the tower; you can't reach it."  
  
"I can, I will, and you're not stopping me."  
  
"But..." "I'll be fine Lance, don't worry. You know me. I do stuff like this all the time."  
  
"...Alright, but be careful."  
  
"You got it."  
  
On top of the building, Kahimi opened her zoid's cockpit. Jamie followed suit.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked as he watched her tie a rope to the neck of her zoid and then throw the rest down.  
  
"I'm going to turn the valve on the tower."  
  
"What?! You can't. It's too dangerous. You might get hurt."  
  
"I don't care, as long as I can put out the fire. I do things like this all the time, don't worry." She grabbed the rope and jumped down. She used the tower to push off and let her hands slip to make her way down slowly like mountain climbers do. (A/N Don't know what it's called when they do that. Usually they have a harness, but you can do it without one too.)  
  
'He was actually worried about me,' thought Kahimi. 'Gee, it's hot down here.' She soon reached the valve. She had her feet on the side of the tower and held on to the rope with one hand, while reaching with the other one. She touched the valve, but then pulled her hand back. It was burning hot.  
  
"This is just great," she said. The fire began to flare up and she pulled away a little, ducking her head and shutting her eyes. She reached out again, but the metal was hot and the flames were blocking it. All the while, Jamie was watching.  
  
"What's wrong?" he yelled to her.  
  
"It's too hot," she said. She grabbed the rope with her burned hand and tried with the other one, but only managed to burn it too. She squinted her eyes, fighting her tears that were caused from the pain. "It's so hot. I can't do it." She tried to climb back up, but her hands hurt too much. The fire was getting closer.  
  
"Am I gonna die here?" she asked herself. Just then, another rope came down and Jamie came down with it. He was now right next to her.  
  
"Hi Kahimi."  
  
"Jamie?"  
  
"Here." He held out the gun that had been in her cockpit. She reached for it, but slid slightly and grabbed the rope with both hands again.  
  
"I can't," she said. Jamie put the gun in his pocket just enough so that it wouldn't fall out and then reached over to Kahimi. He put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Let go of the rope," he said. She looked to him and nodded. She reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck. He let go of her waist and pulled the gun out again.  
  
"Now use it," he said.  
  
"Okay." She grabbed the gun from him and found a lower place to shoot at. The force of the water would knock them off if she shot strait forward. She pulled the trigger and the bullet pierced the metal, releasing the water. She shot at it a few more times and a bigger whole was opened. The water poured over the building, putting out the flames on each floor. Along with the firemen and their hoses, the fire was put out in no time. People were cheering on the ground. Lance breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Finally," he said. He turned on the earpiece. "Are you two okay? What happened?"  
  
"We're fine," answered Jamie.  
  
"That's good to here. You guys can come back now."  
  
"Roger." Lance turned the earpiece off.  
  
Back on the roof, Jamie helped Kahimi up the rope and both of them got back in their zoids. They dropped the cables and left.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Jamie.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. It's just my hands. I have a first aid kit. I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Jamie. Thanks for worrying about me."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
That's all! This was too long! LONG! I spent 5 hours typing it...well...I was watching TV for a long period of that time, but who cares! Actually, it ain't all that long now that I look at it...  
  
There are only...either 4 or 6 chapters left. I don't know which it will be yet. I'm on break!  
  
Happy holiday! Audi^.^ 


	33. Things You Want To Forget

Been a while, right? Yep, it has. I guess I got some explaining to do, since a lot of people have asked me questions about the last chapter I wrote. Please, people who asked these questions, don't get mad at me for answering them here. I just wanted to clear some stuff up from the last chapter.  
  
As for why they didn't shoot the tower with their zoid guns, the wires that connected the zoids to the water tower weren't bendable, so the zoids were too high up to fire at the water tower. That, and when you take something to a repair shot, they usually unarm stuff for check ups and repairs.  
  
The tower was hot because it's like when you open a door that has fire behind it. There is no fire on your side of the door, but the handle is still hot. The heat from the fire, which had engulfed the whole building, was making the valve, which was located further down on the water tower, very hot. It travels quickly.  
  
And can anyone guess who started that fire? He's a pyro. Yep. I'm a pyro too, but only 24%...I think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, just the characters I make and this fic and my poem.  
  
-...Things You Want To Forget...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
"Well that was fun," said Bit as he and everyone else walked down the street. "We didn't really learn anything today."  
  
"But we did put out a burning building," said Leena.  
  
"True, but we still don't know anything new about Zain and what he wants." They walked up to Clark's house and stood by the door. Karry had locked it after they had left. Clark walked up and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey sis! You home?" he shouted as he knocked on it.  
  
"Why not just use a key?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Because I left it in the house, otherwise I would be using it." He continued to knock on it. "Open up Karry!" They all heard footsteps approach the door and then it slowly opened. Karry's face appeared and then she threw the door open and hugged Clark.  
  
"I was so scared," she said. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it."  
  
"Don't worry sis, I'm fine," he said as he hugged her back. She pulled away and Clark looked her over. "You should have gone to the hospital."  
  
"I'm fine. It's just a few burns and scrapes, nothing major," she said.  
  
"That's good to know."  
  
"Well, come in everyone," said Karry. They all smiled and walked into the house. It had been a long day for all of them and it was getting close to dinnertime.  
  
"Hey Lance?" said Karry, stopping him in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks. I knew you would save Clark." Lance just shrugged.  
  
"It was a group effort."  
  
"I know, but thanks. You're always watching out for us." She quickly hugged him, which shocked Lance. It was just a quick hug and then she let go and ran back inside the house. Lance stood there for a while and then shook off his shock and walked back into the house, closing the door behind him.  
  
******  
  
"What do you guys want for dinner?" asked Karry from the kitchen. Almost everyone was sitting in the living room area, watching TV.  
  
"How about pasta?" shouted Bit.  
  
"Pasta? Okay!" said Karry happily.  
  
"You know, you don't have to cook for us," reminded Leena.  
  
"Yeah, you don't have to cook for them," echoed Clark. They all turned and glared at him. "What?"  
  
"It's fine," said Karry. "I like cooking for people. Dinner will be ready in about 10 to 20 minutes."  
  
"Okay!" they all said in unison.  
  
"I wonder who started that fire," said Kahimi. None of them were actually watching the TV.  
  
"I'll give you one guess," said Lance.  
  
"Zane, right?" answered Bit.  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Then he knows we're here," said Brad.  
  
"Not necessarily," said Leon. They had explained everything to him and Naomi. "It's possible that he doesn't know we're here. He only went after Clark and Karry, and both of them live here. He probably knew that."  
  
"So we're okay for now, right?" asked Naomi.  
  
"Probably, but we should be careful," warned Lance. "We can't do anything suspicious. We don't want him to know about us being here, okay?"  
  
"But we just put out a burning building. If he's in this town, I'm sure he saw it," said Leena. They were all quiet for a while.  
  
"Come on you guys, don't worry about it," said Karry, trying to cheer them up. "I'm sure everything will work out just fine."  
  
"I sure hope so," mumbled Bit.  
  
******  
  
"Dinner is ready!" shouted Karry. Within a matter of seconds, everyone was sitting at the table. "Wow," said Karry. She put the pot of spaghetti on the table and watched as they all dug in quickly. Karry just stared at them and then laughed quietly to herself. After they were done grabbing at it, she finally got some for herself. Jamie was watching as she reached for the spoon and noticed that there were scars on the palms of her hands. Karry noticed that he was staring and then smiled slightly, putting some spaghetti on her plate.  
  
"You're wondering about this, right?" she asked him as she held up her hands to show the scars.  
  
"Sorry," said Jamie.  
  
"It's fine. I got them about 10 years ago, when I was 7. It was-"  
  
"During the fire of New Hope," finished Bit. She looked to him.  
  
"That's right. I stayed in the top room so that the fire would take a while to get to me. By the time it had reached the room I was in, the firemen had shown up and saved me. Unfortunately, our parents didn't make it out."  
  
"Karry? When you went to the city hall today, did you see a man in a black cloak?" asked Lance.  
  
"Now that you mention it, yeah, I did. He was walking with our tour group for a while, but then disappeared. Not long after, the building caught on fire."  
  
"Interesting," said Clark. "So Zane really is here."  
  
"Zane?"  
  
"We'll tell you later," said Lance. They all ate in silence. Afterwards, everyone decided it was time to sleep. It had been a big day and it was also late. Lance was sleeping on the couch. Clark was able to keep his own room while Karry shared hers with Leena, Naomi, and Kahimi. Bit, Brad, Jamie, and Leon took the large guest room and Doc took the smaller one. It was also the room where they put their luggage. It was a very quiet night and they all fell asleep easily.  
  
******  
  
The next morning seemed to come all too quickly for them. The sun rose high in the sky and everyone began to climb out of bed. They were all lured down stairs by the smell of pancakes.  
  
"Good morning," said Karry as she set a huge plate of pancakes on the table.  
  
"Wow, that smells great," said Bit.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Leena. Both were just standing there, staring at the pancakes. Clark walked in and rubbed his head.  
  
"I said you don't have to cook for them," he reminded her.  
  
"I know, but I said I wanted to." Everyone eventually made it into the kitchen and began to eat the pancakes. During their breakfast, they began to discuss their plan for the day.  
  
"We're going to go visit some more people today," said Lance. "So far, we haven't discovered anything that can help."  
  
"I know," said Kahimi. "No one seems to know anything."  
  
"And those who do don't want to talk about it," added Bit, remembering the lady who had slammed the door in his face after learning his name.  
  
"And one more thing," started Lance. They all looked to him. "We have to take into consideration that Zane is in this city. If any of you see him, run. Don't engage him; don't look at him, just run. He can't know we're here. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded. They then finished eating and began to leave the house. Clark had gone upstairs, since he needed to get ready for work. Lance was the last one out, since he had to get his gun and blade, just in case. He was stopped by Karry before he left.  
  
"Why are you taking those?" she asked.  
  
"Just in case we run into trouble," he answered.  
  
"Be careful, okay? This city isn't exactly safe. There are a lot of gangs that roam the streets around here." Lance just smirked.  
  
"You worried about me?" he asked. Karry just looked down, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry. I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know, just be careful though."  
  
"I will. See ya." He turned and walked out the door. Their huge group disappeared down the street, heading towards their next destination. Karry stood in the doorway and watched as they left.  
  
"Well, well, well," said Clark. Karry turned and watched as he walked down the stairs. He had a sly and mischievous grin on his face, making Karry feel nervous. "Does little sister have a crush on her brother's best friend?" Karry averted her eyes and stared at the floor, her face turning crimson. Clark laughed as he passed her and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Don't worry sis, I'm just kidding," called Clark. He walked out with an apple and then hugged her quickly before walking out the door. "I'll see ya after work, alright? And if Alisha calls, tell her I'll go to lunch to with her tomorrow. And if she asks, I'm doing fine."  
  
"Okay." Clark noticed that the crimson was still on her face.  
  
"Lighten up sis, I was just joking, okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
That's all for now^.^ There will be about 5 more chapters and maybe an epilogue, unless I combine it with the last chapter. It just depends. Are you guys anxious to see what happens? OH YEAH! Watch Zoids: GF on SATURDAY to see the LAST FOUR EPS. Go to TOONAMI to find the times. Audi^.^ 


	34. Death

Well, I made up my mind. There will be about 5 more chapters, including this one, unless I make an epilogue. Okay, well, I'm updating today, cause it's my birthday! I'm now 16! Yay! But I'm still as insane as ever! ...Yay anyway! Well, onward with the chapter! And don't let the title of this chapter fool you.  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
-...Death...-  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Everyone had divided up into their groups again and went off to search the area for information about Bit.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Bit. Lance was walking ahead of him.  
  
"We're going to visit Ms. Hachet. She lives at the far end of town."  
  
"What's so special about her?"  
  
"She's lived here her whole life. She survived the fire of New Hope. If anyone in this town remembers your parents, it's her. She knows a lot about this city."  
  
"Alright." They walked for a little while more, making their way to the farthest house in the residential area. "Hey Lance?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you like Karry?" Lance paused, stopping right in his tracks, but then started walking again.  
  
"What makes you think I like Karry?"  
  
"The way you look at her, the way you're always so nice to her, and how you always jump at the chance to help her..."  
  
"I get it, okay? She's...she's just a friend."  
  
"I'm sure she is."  
  
"Drop it, okay?"  
  
"Alright." Bit smiled at his ability to irritate Lance, since the guy was hard to get at like that. They eventually made it to the house of Ms. Hachet. They walked up the paved walkway and up the three stairs to the door. Lance knocked twice and then waited. The door slowly opened and an elderly woman with curly gray hair walked out. She had on glasses and a white dress. She was the spitting image of a grandmother.  
  
"Hello Lance," she said. Her voice was very kind and sweet.  
  
"Hello Ms. Hachet. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. Well, don't just stand there, come in." Both Lance and Bit walked into her house. It was very comfy. The floor of the living room was covered in soft, red carpet and the walls were all painted white. There was a cream colored couch and a fireplace near the far wall. There were many pictures on the mantle above it. Bit walked over and looked at the pictures. There were many different people in them.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Bit Cloud," said Ms. Hachet. Bit turned around at the sound of his name.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You are Bit Cloud, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah, but, well, aren't you scared of me or something?"  
  
"Why would I be afraid of you?"  
  
"Everyone else is."  
  
"I see. To tell you the truth, I never expected to see you back in New Hope. What brings you here?"  
  
"I wanna know more about my parents and more about me." Ms. Hachet paused and then smiled. She walked over to the mantle and looked at the pictures.  
  
"I knew your parents well. They were born and raised in this city and they lived close to each other. They were next-door neighbors, to be exact. They were the best of friends when they were younger. As they grew up, they became more than just friends. At the age of 16, they decided that they wanted to get married and a year later, they did. They decided to live here, right in the city where they were born. Not long after, they had a child."  
  
"Me, right?" said Bit, almost positive what the response of the old woman would be.  
  
"Wrong."  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, the others weren't having much luck. They were all on opposite sides of the city. Kahimi and Jamie were walking down the street again. Kahimi was looking at her hands, which now had bandages on them.  
  
"How are your hands?" asked Jamie, glancing back at her.  
  
"They still hurt, but they're better than before."  
  
"You're sure you're alright?"  
  
"Of course." They continued to walk and then turned the corner. Kahimi stopped walking and just stood there, staring ahead. Jamie stopped and turned to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"It's Corry again. Let's hide." She turned, but wasn't in time to get away.  
  
"Oh, hi Kahimi," said Corry. He walked up to her, ignoring Jamie. "How are you?"  
  
"Leave me alone, Corry. I told you I don't have time to talk to you. I'm busy." Jamie just stood there and stared at the sky. This conversation was just going to end the same way the other had.  
  
"But Kahimi, I don't get it. What does he have that I don't? I'm a lot better than he is. Stop wasting your time with him."  
  
"For your information, Jamie is a lot better than you are. He's nice, smart, and he doesn't treat me like property. I also like him a lot more than I like you." Jamie turned his attention to Kahimi. 'Did she just say that she liked me?'  
  
"But Kahimi..."  
  
"No buts. Now leave us alone." Corry looked angry, but he did turn around and walk off, leaving both of them alone.  
  
"Kahimi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you really mean all of that?"  
  
"All of what?"  
  
"Everything. About...liking me."  
  
"Of course." She blushed slightly. "I don't lie about stuff like that." Jamie was about to say something, but stopped upon seeing a cloaked figure behind Kahimi. Jamie's eyes were wide.  
  
"Jamie, is something wrong?" asked Kahimi. Zane pulled out a knife and was about to thrust it into Kahimi.  
  
"Look out!" yelled Jamie. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from Zane, just as he was about to stab at her. He then put the knife back into his pocket. Zane just stood there and then pulled down his hood to reveal his smirking face.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here," he said.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Kahimi, the hate evident in her.  
  
"Relax. None of you will die yet. I'm waiting for a special day to do that. Until then, I think I'll have some fun. It's good to know that all of you are here. If you'll excuse me, I have someone to hurt right now. You know her quite well, actually. Who knows, maybe I'll even get rid of her right now."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Jamie.  
  
"You left someone at home and now I can go have some fun. Bye." He turned and began to run down the street and around the corner.  
  
"Where do you think he's going?" asked Jamie. Kahimi thought about it for a while. 'Who would he be going after? Someone we left at home? I don't have a home right now and there's no one at the Blitz base. Wait a second...'  
  
"Oh no," said Kahimi.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He's going to Clark's house. Karry is there."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"We gotta tell the others. Come on. Lance and Bit went this way." They began to run down the street, heading towards Ms. Hachet's house.  
  
******  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Bit.  
  
"I mean exactly what I said. They had a son, but it wasn't you."  
  
"So I have a brother?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Not long after he was born, your parents were called away on duty. They were officers for the Zoid Battle Commission. Both of them were amazing pilots. At this time, the Backdraft Group came about and started wreaking havoc on Zi. They weren't quite as laid back as they are now. They were murderers. Your parents moved to the main base and took their son with them. It was 7 years later when I finally saw them again. They were moving back into their house here in New Hope. However, they didn't have their son with them. When I asked them about it, they said that they never had a son. In fact, they didn't remember ever living here. They only thing they remembered was their love for each other. I recalled hearing once that the Backdraft would brainwash their prisoners, so I'm guessing that's what happened to your parents. They started their life anew and had another child a year later. That was you, Bit. Your parents were 25 at the time. Then eight years later, the town burned, killing them both."  
  
"I can't believe it. I had a brother and my parents worked for the ZBC. How amazing. What was my brother's name?"  
  
"I can't quite recall. It's on the tip of my tongue. I think his name was." Just then, the door swung open and a panting Kahimi was in the doorway.  
  
"Lance, we have a problem."  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's...it's Zane. He's going after Karry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to stop him. He'll kill her if he finds her and he's already on his way there."  
  
"Bit, we're leaving, now," said Lance as he was already out the door.  
  
"Bye Ms. Hachet. Thanks."  
  
"It was no problem at all. I was happy to help. Oh, and Bit?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Watch after Lance. He can get reckless when it comes to Karry, believe me."  
  
"Alright. I'll take care of him." Bit smiled and then ran out the door and down the street in order to catch up with the others.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Yeah, yeah, short chapter, I know. I just wanted to explain some things about Bit's parents. The next chapter will help you guys to understand more stuff. You get to see a lot of stuff in the next chapter. I'll write it soon, okay? I have an obsession with the word stuff. Well, see ya! Audi^.^ 


	35. Hate

Well, it's me again. How've ya all been? I have to take finals. FINALS! It really sucks. Anyway, moving on.  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
-...Hate...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Bit, Leena, Brad, Naomi, Leon, Doc, Kahimi, Jamie, and Lance were all running down the street towards Clark's house.  
  
"How far ahead of you was he?" asked Lance.  
  
"We were about a block from Ms. Hachet's house. He started from there," answered Kahimi.  
  
"Darn it. He has a good lead on us." They all kept running and turned at the familiar corner. Half way down the street, they stopped in front of Clark's house, their eyes wide. The windows were broken and the door was hanging by only one hinge. They all quickly ran up the small walkway and the stairs. They walked into the house and stood in shock. Everything was messed up. Books were thrown all over the floor, shelves were knocked over, furniture had been flipped, and glass was everywhere.  
  
"Watch your step," warned Lance as he walked further into the house. 'It's too quiet,' he noted. He looked down to the floor and stopped progressing. He stood in shock. They all noticed and approached him.  
  
"What is it?" asked Bit. Once he saw what Lance was looking at, he had the same reaction. The others soon followed.  
  
"It's blood," said Lance.  
  
"But who's?" asked Kahimi. Lance tightened his fists and ran into the kitchen area. Things were scattered in there as well.  
  
"Karry!" he shouted, trying to find the young woman. "Where are you?" He looked around and then got out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs. Everyone else soon followed. Lance was looking at the floor as he ran. The trail of blood led upstairs and to the left. Lance followed it, and it led to the last place he wanted it to. It led into Karry's room.  
  
"Please, no," he said in an inaudible voice. He ran into the room and stopped in the doorway. Her room was a lot like the others. Everything was scattered, as if it had been searched. Lance's eyes landed on Karry, who was lying on the floor, unconscious. Her body was scraped and scratched in many places and there was a knife wound in her stomach, along with one on her left leg and in her shoulders. A small pool of blood had formed around her.  
  
"Karry!" he yelled as he ran to her side. "Wake up." Everyone else came into the room and walked over to him.  
  
"Is she alright?" asked Leena.  
  
"I don't know," answered Lance, the pain being crystal clear in his voice.  
  
"Well, well," said a very amused voice. They all turned to the doorway and saw the last person they wanted to see. It was Zane, his hood off and a smirk on his face. All of them were glaring daggers at him. "Aint this touching."  
  
"Shut up," said Bit with venom in his voice. Zane just smiled.  
  
"Now, now, Bit. That's no way to talk to me."  
  
"What do you want?" asked Kahimi.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I want you all to die." His voice was no longer playful, but full of hate.  
  
"What's your problem?" asked Bit. "Why do you hate me?"  
  
"You took everything away from me, Bit. I lost everything I had because of you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Why not ask that old lady? I'm sure she could tell you something."  
  
"You mean Ms. Hachet?"  
  
"Yeah, her." He looked around at the people in the room and smiled. "I think I'll be leaving now."  
  
"You think we're letting you get away that easy?" asked Bit, his voice filled with hate again.  
  
"No, I know you will, because you have two options. You can either go after me, or save the girl. Your choice. Bye." He began to run down the hall and jumped down the stairs. No one moved. Lance hadn't been paying attention to Zane at all. He carefully picked Karry up and walked passed all of them, silently.  
  
"Lance?" asked Bit, but he got no answer. Lance just walked into the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door.  
  
******  
  
The white walls of New Hope Hospital were starting to be a weekly sight. The atmosphere of the building was still just as painful as ever. The entire group sat in the hallway, waiting. Clark was there as well. He and Lance were sitting in chairs, while everybody else stood. A doctor then walked down the hall and approached them. Lance and Clark stood up, almost simultaneously.  
  
"Well?" asked Clark. "Is she alright?" The doctor nodded, but no smile graced his face.  
  
"She'll make a full recovery, but she may have a few scars."  
  
"As long as she's alright."  
  
"You can see her now, if you want, but she's not awake yet."  
  
"Thanks." The doctor turned and Clark followed him down the hall.  
  
"It's good to know she's alright," said Naomi.  
  
"I'm kind of hungry," said Leena. "We've been here for hours."  
  
"I agree," said Kahimi. "Let's go to the café."  
  
"Alright," said Doc. Leon, Brad, Naomi, Leena, Kahimi, and Jamie turned and began to head towards the café. Bit was about to leave, but then turned to look at Lance, who was sitting in the chair again.  
  
"You coming?" asked Bit. Lance just shook his head. "What's wrong?"  
  
"...She could have died."  
  
"What?" asked Bit, a little confused.  
  
"Karry. She could have died. We should have brought her with us instead of leaving her at home. No...we never should have come here. If we hadn't returned to New Hope, none of this would have happened. This is my fault."  
  
"Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have prevented this." Lance shut his eyes and tightened his fists.  
  
"It is my fault. I left this city to search for you, so I could kill you and end this all, but I couldn't do it. I didn't want to, even when you asked me to, I wouldn't. I can't kill anyone. I can't even protect the people I care about. If I had never left, he would have left them alone, and Karry wouldn't be here."  
  
"You really care about her, don't you."  
  
"...Yeah. Maybe I do."  
  
"It took you long enough to admit it." Lance didn't respond. He just stared at the floor. Clark then returned from Karry's room.  
  
"How is she?" asked Bit.  
  
"She's doing fine. She's not awake yet, but she's alright." He then looked to Lance. "You can go see her if you want." Lance nodded and stood up, walking down the hall and towards Karry's room. He got there and quietly opened the door. The room was the same as all the others. It was slightly dim and there were a lot of machines.  
  
"Hey Karry," said Lance, even though she couldn't hear him. "How are you? I'm not a very good bodyguard, am I? I guess it doesn't matter right now. Sorry you had to get involved in all this. I didn't want anything to happen to you, but look at where you are now." He took another glance around the room. "You know, I always hated hospital rooms. I don't know why, but I just do. They never seem to bring back any happy memories, but I'm not here to reminisce. I came here to see you. I have something I need to tell you, and it sure has taken me long enough to realize it." He watched her for a while. The only movement was the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. "I love you, Karry."  
  
******  
  
Bit was walking down the street alone. He didn't want to stay at the hospital anymore. It brought back too many memories and he didn't want to relive them again. He was heading towards Ms. Hachet's house. He walked silently, lost in his own thoughts and feelings. He eventually arrived at the familiar house and walked up to the door. He knocked twice and waited as the old lady came and opened the door.  
  
"Hello again Bit. What brings you here?"  
  
"I came to talk to you again. I want to know more."  
  
"As you wish. Come in." Bit walked through the door and into the comfortable living room. "What is it that you want to know now?"  
  
"My brother. What was his name? Who was he? What were my parents like?"  
  
"Easy Bit. Slow down."  
  
"What happened after the fire?"  
  
"A lot of things happened. Our little city has never been the same since the fire of New Hope. Nobody has forgotten about it and they never will. There are people like me and the Neos, who have learned to move on in our lives. Even Lance and Kahimi have moved on. I wasn't sure if they would or not. Other people, however, are still trapped. They have yet to release the past."  
  
"Sometimes the past isn't easy to let go of."  
  
"But if you live in the past, you have no chance at having a future."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Think of it as walking. When you walk, looking up is like looking into the future and looking down is like looking into the past. If you spend your whole life looking down or up, you'll miss what's right in front of you, which might end up being some of the greatest opportunities of your life. So you see, don't look into the past, but don't look too far into the future either. It's good to know what's there and what might happen, but the present is what's important. You can't change the past and you can't predict the future, but you can live the present. Make the best of it while you still can."  
  
"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"Bit. Do you really want to know about your brother?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure? The truth may be more than you can handle."  
  
"If I don't find out, it'll just keep bugging me. I want you know. I don't care what the truth is. I just want to know who my brother is. Maybe I can find him and he can tell me more about my parents."  
  
"Bit. There's something you should know. You've already met your brother before."  
  
"I have? Who was he? Where is he now?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I have to know. Tell me. Who is my brother? What's his name? Tell me who he is."  
  
"...He's Zane."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Zane Cloud is your brother, Bit."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Well, that's all for now. Haha, I bet a lot of you saw that coming. How many of you knew that already? Just wondering. You guys are okay with all my different romances in this story, right? You don't mind the parings, right? Just wonderin. Audi^.^ 


	36. Pain

Well, here we go. I think the title to this chapter works well with what it's about. I hope you guys enjoy this. There will be more stuff to learn. The truth will finally be revealed...more or less. Some happy moments in this and some real sad ones as well.  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter...or another of the previous ones.  
  
-...Pain...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Lance was asleep in his chair. He was still sitting in the hospital room that Karry was in. Nothing had changed. Hospital rooms always made him tired. It was one of the reasons he despised them so much. Karry's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the dimly lit room. The white walls looked sort of gray from the lack of light. Karry looked at the ceiling and then around the room. Her eyes stopped when she saw who was sitting on the chair next to her bed. She smiled as she watched him. The only movement from him was the gentle rising and falling as he breathed.  
  
'He's so cute when he's asleep. He's cute when he's awake too.' She just watched him, not wanting to wake him up. 'I can't believe I fell for him. He's Clark's best friend. I've known him all my life. Maybe that's why I fell for him. I know him too well. After he and Kahimi left, I was lonely. Sure, I still had Clark, but I couldn't stop thinking about the two of them. Then I saw him again a few years later. He sure had grown. I thought that, at first, I just had a crush on him, since he was a year older than me and really cute. I guess I never got over that little crush. I wonder how he feels.' Karry closed her eyes and sighed. "He probably doesn't feel the same. Why should he?"  
  
"Karry..." whispered Lance in his sleep. Karry looked to him again, waiting for more words. "Sorry...I didn't get there...in time."  
  
"That's alright," she said, although she knew he couldn't hear her. He was still asleep. 'You've been up a lot these past few nights. I don't know what you do, but I know you lie awake at night. It's good that you're finally getting some sleep.'  
  
"I love you, Lance. I just wish I could say it to your face." She moved her hand slowly, but then stopped. She looked down and realized that his hand was wrapped around hers. She glanced back up at his face. He looked so peaceful. Karry smiled and squeezed his hand lightly. "Thanks." Lance shifted slightly and then slowly opened his eyes. He looked over to Karry, who had a smile on her face.  
  
"Hi Karry."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm okay. I've been better." She looked at his face, which was now full of sorrow. His soft smile he had had was now gone. "Lance?"  
  
"I...I was afraid."  
  
"Afraid?"  
  
"I was afraid I was going to lose you. I thought Zane had killed you this time. I was so scared."  
  
"I'm fine now."  
  
"I know, but this is my fault. I brought everyone here. Zane would have left you alone if it wasn't for us. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I don't think of it like that. I'm glad you guys came back. I wanted to see you again."  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I...I missed you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I thought about you a lot, Lance. I'm glad I got to see you again. I know you'll probably have to leave again soon, but that's okay. I'm just glad I could see you again."  
  
"Karry."  
  
"It's fine, really."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I...I don't want to leave again. I think about you too. I missed you. I'm not very good at this kind of thing, but I really do care about you. I guess, you could say, that I...I...I love you, Karry." Karry's eyes opened wide at the sound of his words. His voice was sincere, displaying compassion. She stared into his eyes and smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Lance." Lance just smiled. If felt like a huge weight had been lifted from him. He stood up from his chair and leaned over her. He leaned down closer until his face was only an inch from hers. He then went the rest of the way and kissed her. When he broke it, he stood straight up and smiled.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Karry laughed slightly.  
  
"That makes two of us." Both of them just smiled, happy that they had finally said something.  
  
******  
  
Bit stood in complete shock. His eyes were wide and his breathing seemed to have stopped. His mind was swimming with emotions and thoughts, but they all just clumped together, making him entirely confused. He suddenly sat down on the couch and put his head between his hands. His eyes still displayed complete shock and confusion.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Ms. Hachet. She didn't expect a response, and she didn't get one. She sighed and straightened her glasses. "I'm afraid I can't offer any help to make you feel better. I have no right to say I know what you're going through, because I don't. I can't even begin to grasp the amount of pain and confusion you must be feeling. You stay here. I'm going to go to the hospital and find your friends. Perhaps they can help you more than I can." She walked to the door and grabbed her coat. She left the house silently. Bit did nothing at all. He barely even breathed. His thoughts were mixed up and his feelings were jumbled. He was trying his best to make the connection between himself and Zane, but found nothing. He had to find it. He needed to understand this, no matter how long it would take.  
  
******  
  
Everyone was still at the hospital. Lance had come back from Karry's room and they were all in the café, eating. They were talking and laughing. The door to the café opened and in walked Ms. Hachet. She saw their table and walked over. Lance was the first to notice her.  
  
"Ms. Hachet?" he questioned. They all looked to the old woman.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Clark. The old woman had a solemn look on her face.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Kahimi. She nodded.  
  
"It's Bit," she responded.  
  
"What's wrong with Bit?" asked Leena, concern in her voice.  
  
"He wanted to know about his brother, so I told him exactly what he wanted to know."  
  
"His brother?" asked the Blitz team and Fluegel team. There was shock in their voices.  
  
"I didn't know Bit had a brother," said Clark. He and Kahimi were also shocked at this.  
  
"So who's his brother?" asked Brad. Ms. Hachet just lowered and shook her head.  
  
"I'm afraid that this may cause even more problems than you're having now. Go to Bit. Have him tell you himself. Maybe this will help him to deal with it."  
  
"Alright, we'll go," said Leena. She was the first to stand up, and soon enough, everyone else did as well. They followed Ms. Hachet out of the hospital and down the streets. They eventually came to her house. She walked up and opened the door for them. They walked in and saw Bit, sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. He wasn't moving at all.  
  
"Bit," whispered Leena. She walked over and sat down next to him. "Are you alright?" Bit didn't respond. He just sat there. Everyone else walked over as well, taking seats wherever they could. All eyes were on Bit.  
  
"He was like this when I left," explained Ms. Hachet.  
  
"Bit, what's wrong?" asked Leena. She got no response. "Come on Bit. If you don't tell us, we can't help you."  
  
"Come on Bit," encouraged Jamie. Lance turned to Ms. Hachet.  
  
"What should we do?" he asked. Ms. Hachet just shook her head.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. It doesn't seem like we'll be able to get through to him any time soon."  
  
"So who's his brother?" asked Kahimi. Now all eyes were on Ms. Hachet, who just shook her head again.  
  
"Bit's brother is someone you all know. His name...is Zane Cloud." Everyone's eyes were wide. Shock was displayed on all of their faces.  
  
"Bit's brother is..." started Leena. She looked over at Bit, who still hadn't moved.  
  
"When he found out, he was in complete shock," explained Ms. Hachet.  
  
"I can see why," said Lance. "After all this time, it was Bit's own brother."  
  
"But I don't understand," said Leena.  
  
"What don't you understand?" asked Jamie.  
  
"...Why?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Hahahahaha! I'll leave it at that.  
  
Hee!  
  
Only two chapies left. I want 12 more reviews! Why? Because I do! Our hardrive partially crashed, so I lost some stuff. Not tow worry though, cause I still have my writing. My comp is so screwed! It deleted all of our Internet settings and shortcuts! Whaaaa! This would have been up sooner, but we were dealing with that...and I was playing my new/old video game. It's new, as in, I just got it, and old, as in, it's been around for a while.  
  
That's all for now. I'll write more as soon as I...I don't know...feel like it. Audi^.^ 


	37. I Guess Sometimes the Past

I'm so sorry! Please listen to my explanation. I'm not gonna make up any excuses this time. I'm gonna tell it like it is. First off, for the last 3 weeks, I've been watching Inu Yasha, non-stop, and I've been obsessing over it. I just didn't feel like writing. I couldn't concentrate on anything but Inu Yasha. I think my friends were ready to hurt me. I got a few more completely obsessed like I was. I'm actually obsessed with a certain houshi from the show. If you wanna guess who, for those who have seen Inu Yasha, then go for it.  
  
95 episodes! I have 95! Ha! I rule! Thank you Jenny and Charissa^.^ You guys rule! Even though you're not reading this right now and probably never will.  
  
I took the 'What Inu Yasha character are you?' test, and I got.I'm not telling you :p You have to guess^.^ GUESS! I really am sorry about this. I got way more reviews than I thought I would. Thank you for being so patient with me.  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
-...I Guess Sometimes the Past...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
It was late at night and everyone was sleeping. Bit was still on the couch in Mrs. Hachet's living room. He didn't move from that spot, but he was lying down now. He had finally fallen asleep. They didn't want to move him from where he was, so Leena decided to stay at the old woman's house as well. Everyone else went back to Clark's house to sleep. Leena was staying in the guest bedroom, but she wasn't asleep yet. She was staring at her ceiling, thinking.  
  
'Bit, please be all right. I know this must be hard.' Leena rolled over to her side and looked at the digital clock on the bed stand. 'It's only midnight. I thought it was at least 2:00 by now.' She closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep, but she already knew that sleep would not come easy. Tomorrow was the day. It was the anniversary of the death of Bit's parents. Zane was going to attack...and this time; he wouldn't leave any of them alive.  
  
******  
  
It was pitch black and quiet. Bit stood in the middle, as still as a person could be. Even in his dreams, he was still having a hard time accepting what he had been told. He was just waiting now. He wanted to talk to his sub conscious. He must be suffering too, or so Bit thought. A sudden gust of wind signaled the presence of another.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" asked the familiar cocky voice. Bit turned around, his head down. He wasn't going to meet his sub's gaze.  
  
"I guess you know," said Bit, his voice lacking in the usual confidence it often had. The sub just smiled.  
  
"Of course." Bit looked up in shock. His sub was acting as if this was no big deal. He even had that cocky smile on his face. His eyes held a certain amusement, as if he weren't telling everything he knew.  
  
"How can you be like that?" asked Bit, the shock evident in his voice.  
  
"Be like what?" There it was again. That cocky attitude and smile that made Bit irritated. He just couldn't believe how calm his sub was. Wasn't his sub conscious a part of him?  
  
"Stop it!" yelled Bit out of frustration. "This is a big thing! How can you act like this?"  
  
"It's easy."  
  
"How!?"  
  
"Because I already knew."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know what you're thinking right now. You want to know why. You want to know why this happened and why Zane hates you so much."  
  
"How can you know if I didn't know? You're me...aren't you?"  
  
"That I am."  
  
"Then how?"  
  
"..."  
  
"How is it that you can remember things that I can't? How did you remember Zane? How can you possibly know why he did it?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Answer me." Bit had a stern look on his face. His sub dropped the grin, his face blank and almost empty of all emotions.  
  
"...Do not limit memory to just one individual's experiences from birth. That is only the surface. Every life born into this world requires a parent. And that parent also requires a parent. Life is connected, one to another. If you trace the root of all life, there exists one source. The same can be said for memory. All life constitutes an intelligence that holds memory beyond experience. Memory is not isolated within individuals. It is an accumulation of generations of memories that continues to evolve. You can say that memory and evolution go hand in hand. But most life- forms do not understand the true nature of memories, which explains why most memories never cross paths." Bit was silent as he let this soak in. His sub lost all humor and was now staring at him, his expression blank.  
  
"What will I find?" asked Bit. His sub cocked his head, unsure as to what Bit meant. "What will I find if I trace back our roots?"  
  
"...You'll find the answers you're looking for. Do you want to see it?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Your brother's life. Do you want to see why it is that Zane hates you so?"  
  
"...Yes." The sub closed his eyes.  
  
"Very well," he said, a small smile tugging at his lips. Then, both he and Bit disappeared from the darkness, which was replaced by the scene of New Hope. It was dark out and the small town houses were mostly dark as well, since it was late. At one house, two men in gray uniforms stood at the door. In the doorway, facing them, stood Bit's parents. They looked much younger than Bit remembered them. They were only about 17 at this time. They seemed to be talking. His parents both nodded their heads and went back in. Not long after, they came back out, bags in their hands. The mother held onto a small boy, no more than a month old or so. They followed the men down the street and away from the city.  
  
The scene changed again, revealing another city. The skyscrapers stretched towards the sky, which was gray with clouds and the black of night. Rain was pouring down, drenching the city in crystalline drops. Three figures moved through the alleys. They wore cloaks to conceal their images. They stopped near a door to one of the buildings. The smallest of the figures stood by the door, the others facing him. He pulled off his cloak hood and looked at the two in front of him. They did the same, revealing Bit's parents.  
  
"Why?" asked the child. He had brown and blond streaked hair, kept in spikes. His deep blue eyes looked sad, as if they would soon burst with tears. He was only 7 years old.  
  
"I'm sorry, Zane," said the father. The mother looked as though she would cry. "It's just too dangerous now. You'd be better off staying here. We don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, son. Goodbye, Zane." The two figures turned and walked away, leaving the boy standing in the rain. The door eventually opened to the building, and he was taken in.  
  
Again the scene changed. This time, the scene was of New Hope city again. The town houses were as nice as ever. 9 years had passed since the day Zane was left in the rain. Zane was now 16 and he wandered the streets of New Hope. His hair and eyes hadn't changed much since he was 7. He walked up to a house. It was the house he had lived in for the first month of his life. He looked through the window. In the house, there were three people: two parents and a little boy with blond hair and sea green eyes. He looked about 8 or so. Zane looked at the house. It wasn't familiar to him, but he knew very well who the people inside of it were. He smiled to himself and walked to the door. He rang the doorbell and then waited. The door eventually opened and his father stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hi, can I help you?" he asked. Zane just smiled.  
  
"It's me," he said happily. His father cocked his head, confusion clouding his features.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"What? It's me, Zane, your son." His father gave him a blank look.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Dad, it's me, Zane. I'm your son." His father then smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. I only have one son. His name is Bit." Zane stared at his father in disbelief.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You must have the wrong house. Bye."  
  
"W-wait!" But he was too late. The door was already closed. Zane somberly walked over to the window. He looked in at the happy family. He looked at Bit, his baby brother. He gritted his teeth.  
  
"This is your fault!" he screamed at the image. "You took them away from me! You took everything from me. I hate you!" His angered smile turned into a smirk. "I know how to fix this. I'll get you back, Bit. I'll kill you for taking them away from me. I'll kill you, Bit."  
  
The scene faded, being replaced with the darkness again. Both Bits soon returned to the darkness. The sub looked pleased, but Bit had a very shocked look on his face.  
  
"Do you understand now?" asked the sub. Bit didn't say anything for a while. He still needed to fully take in the information he had been given.  
  
"Is that...really how it was?"  
  
"Yes. And because he failed to kill you that night, he decided that he'd much rather see you suffer. He never planned on you having amnesia afterwards, but it turned out to be to his advantage."  
  
"He hates me because I took mom and dad from him."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I had no idea."  
  
"Sure you did."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you remember what I told you? You just saw his memories through his interpretation. It was there all along. In every mind, the memories of everyone who ever existed are stored. No one is ever able to realize this, so it's hard to unlock memories. If we could, there would be no secrets between people, but perhaps humans aren't meant to know such things. However, now that you understand your brother's reasons, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm not sure. What should I do?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know about the past, not the future. You have to decide that for yourself. But let me tell you this. Don't go easy on him just because he's your brother, because he won't be going easy on you." The sub gave a large smile. "Good luck Bit. And goodbye." The sub faded from the scene and Bit was left alone with his thoughts, but for some reason, he felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
******  
  
Leena decided to get out of bed. She couldn't sleep, so she exited her room and went down the stairs to the living room. When she got there, Bit was sitting on the couch, his back to her. Leena sighed and walked over to him.  
  
"Bit?" she asked quietly. She was surprised when he turned to look at her, a small smile playing on his face.  
  
"Hi Leena," said Bit. Leena was still shocked. A few hours ago, he wasn't even talking. Now, he had a smile on his face.  
  
"Bit, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," he said quietly.  
  
"You sure? I mean, these last few days have been really hard on you."  
  
"These past few weeks have been hard."  
  
"I'll agree with that."  
  
"Hey Leena? Come sit down." Bit moved aside and Leena sat down next to him. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I was worried about you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." They were quiet for a while; both indulged in their own thoughts.  
  
"I think I'm ready," said Bit.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To face Zane."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. We'll all face him together and we'll win. We can't lose to a guy like him. I have too much left to live for to give up now. I won't be beaten." Leena smiled a weak smile and leaned against Bit. Bit just smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They both eventually drifted off to sleep, a simple, and peaceful, sleep.  
  
******  
  
The next day came around quickly. Bit and Leena awoke before dawn to head back to Clark's house. Soon enough, everyone was up and they began to gather their belongings. Bags were being packed and food was being gathered. Lance and Clark were just coming back from the hospital on a visit to see Karry. When they walked through the door, everyone smiled. Lance had a slight blush on his face and Clark wore a sly smile. They all knew what had happened at the hospital.  
  
Soon enough, everything was done. They had all their stuff. All they needed to do was get their zoids from the shop. They all walked out the door, together. Clark stood in the doorway to see them off. They all waved as they walked down the street. The familiar townhouses of New Hope soon disappeared from sight and they were all on their own again.  
  
They walked off to go meet their fate. This was the deciding factor. If they could beat Zane, then this whole thing would just blow over. They could go back to their normal lives and be happy again, but this incident would never be forgotten. They eventually arrived at the shop and picked up their zoids. They got in and took off, heading towards an unknown future. Everyone has the ability to choose their own destiny, but together, they would decide their future.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
I've been wanting to write this chapter for a long time, and I mean a LONG time. I took the whole memory thing from a theory in FF9, cause it just sounded too cool. That little saying actually inspired over half of this fic.  
  
Only one chapie left, and it's gonna be a long one, I can guarantee it. There may be an epilogue, unless I combine it with the last chapter. I guess it just depends.  
  
INU YASHA!!! I'm sorry, but I'm totally out of it. That's all I've been thinking about. I love the show. If anyone wants to talk about it with me, feel free to email me. Which reminds me, I have a question for those of you who know about the show. I wanna write a fic for Inu Yasha, but I'm not sure if I should or not. Email me if you wanna hear about it, but it will be a romance. Of this, I am certain. And considering who my fave character is, you can kinda guess what I'm shooting for. Anyway, thanks for reading, and REVIEW!  
  
That's all^.^  
  
Thanks for my 23 reviews.  
  
You know, I really did die within these last few weeks, but I was reborn as an Inu Yasha freak. Oh yeah, I'm gonna write a poem called 'Tear Stained' and I'd appreciate it if you guys would read it once I finish it.  
  
Audi^.^ 


	38. Is Best Forgotten

Well, it's the moment you've all been waiting for.  Yep.  But I bet you've kinda been dreading it too, cause I have.  Well, I started this fic exactly a year ago, and now it's coming to an end.  This will be the longest chapter to this story, since I'm doing a number of things with it.

Number one, it's a battle scene, along with some other stuff.

Number two, this is a song chapter.

Number three, I'm combining this chapter with the epilogue so I can have exactly 38 chapters.

Well, with no further ado, I give you the last chapter.  Here is the finale of my story.  And I'm sure all of you knew what the title would be.  The song I'm using is "True Faith".  The song is basically for Bit and Zane

Disclaimer:  For the final time, I do not own Zoids, only the characters I create.  I also don't own this song.  It belongs to New Order.

-…Is Best Forgotten-

************************************************************************************************

(Music starts)

The eight zoids walked across the endless desert sands, heading towards their unsure destiny.  This could be their last battle, their last time together, so they had to make it count, and if fate was against them, they'd make this a battle to remember.  It was finally the day.  It was the anniversary of the death of Bit's parents.  Bit Cloud, who was alone in the world until about a month ago.  All of them, these eight people, had been thrown together for a reason.  Maybe they could make a difference.  Maybe they could change their destiny.  Perhaps they'd survive this battle.

After much arguing, Doctor Toros had stayed behind in New Hope, along with Clark and Karry.  This was a battle for these eight warriors, since they seemed to be the targets.  It was time to end this mess.  It was time to decide who would live and who would die.  And if they had to die, they'd do it together, but each would fight until they couldn't anymore.  United they'd stand, but divided they'd fall.  Each would do their best and pray for a good outcome.

The eight zoids kept moving, each pilot deep in thought.  There was so much to think about, so much to contemplate.  The silence was eerie, yet very understandable.  Words couldn't describe their fears, their pains, and their determination.  They had to live.  They wanted a future, and they would have to make one themselves.

Suddenly, the zoids stopped, the wind picking up the sands of the desert floor.  There he stood: the black Geno Breaker, and his pilot, Zane Cloud.

(I feel so extraordinary  
Something's got a hold on me  
I get this feeling I'm in motion  
A sudden sense of liberty  
I don't care 'cause I'm not there  
And I don't care if I'm here tomorrow  
Again and again I've taken too much  
Of the things that cost you too much)

A screen popped up in each of their cockpits, revealing the blue-eyed pilot.  He no longer wore his black cloak.  He wasn't afraid of showing them who he was, since they already knew.  His hair was still the same, spiked, and a mix of brown and blonde.  He wore a dark blue shirt with a white trench coat type jacket.  His pants were white, almost a light gray.  He smirked as he noticed their expressions.  They were all so pained.

"So we finally get to end this," he said.  "On this day, the tenth year anniversary of our parents death.  How do you feel, little brother?"

"Shut up."  Zane laughed at Bit's small and simple response.

"Don't you have anything else to say to me?"

"You won't win."

"Is that so?"

"You're all alone.  There's eight of us and only one of you."

"Oh?  Well, then let's even the odds."  Zane moved his hand to the side and pressed a button.  Suddenly, zoids began to pop up from the sands around him.  There were a ton of different kinds.  There were Zabats, some Storm Sworders, Hellcats, Rev Raptors, Saber Tigers, etc.  "What about now, Bit?  Are you still so confident?"

"Where did he get so many zoids?" asked Leena.  Zane just laughed again.

"These zoids are all from the Backdraft Group.  I decided to take them off their hands.  Each one is programmed exactly the way I want them to be.  They will attack you without recognition, since there aren't any pilots."

"Stealing zoids like that is low, even for you," said Lance.

"Maybe, but what does it matter?"  Zane pressed another button.  "It's time to begin."  The many zoids began to charge towards the eight pilots.  The Liger Zero was standing in front.  Bit clenched his teeth in anger and quickly pushed the controls of the Liger.  The ion boosters blazed as the Liger Zero charged forward, passed all the other zoids.  None of the unmanned zoids seemed to mind.  The Liger kept charging forward, straight towards Zane and his Geno Breaker.

(I used to think that the day would never come  
I'd see delight in the shade of the morning sun  
My morning sun is the drug that brings me near  
To the childhood I lost, replaced by fear  
I used to think that the day would never come  
That my life would depend on the morning sun.)  
  


The Liger Zero rammed head on into the Geno Breaker.  Both zoids then jumped back, facing each other.  They then both ran towards each other, meeting in the middle.  They scraped and clawed each other as metal met metal.  The Liger Zero jumped away and then ran again, preparing to use the Strike Laser Claw.  When he got within striking distance, the Geno Breaker turned and swung its tail at the Liger, knocking it far away.  The Liger Zero hit the sand hard.  A huge cloud of dust swirled around it.  Inside the Geno Breaker's cockpit, Zane was laughing.

"What's wrong Bit?  Giving up already?" he asked, his voice completely cocky.  The Liger Zero slowly got up and turned towards the black zoid.  It charged once again, but was thrown back easily by the tail of the dinosaur zoid.  However, the Liger quickly got back to its feet and charged again.  With its teeth, the Liger bit into the Geno Breaker's arm.  Inside the cockpit, Zane scowled.  "Let go," he said, his expression still the same and his voice nearly vacant of all emotion.  Bit smiled.  The cockiness of his brother's voice had disappeared.  The Geno Breaker used its other arm to punch at the Liger.  It then whipped its arm out, sending the Liger Zero down to the sands once again.  This battle was going to be far from easy.  Bit was wishing he had the other armors right now.  He was taking a beating, and Zane didn't seem like he would ever let up.

(When I was a very small boy  
Very small boys talked to me  
Now that we've grown up together  
They're afraid of what they see  
That's the price that we all pay  
Our valued destiny comes to nothing  
I can't tell you where we're going  
I guess there's just no way of knowing)

The unmanned zoid army was actually a lot harder to get rid of than the seven pilots thought.  They all had their hands full.  Leon was using his blades to take out a lot of the Rev Raptors, but you could tell he was getting tired of all the battling.  There seemed to be no end to the number or zoids.  Naomi was safe for now, since she had found a decent sniping place.  She was picking off a few zoids here and there.  Below the rock formation she was on, Brad was fighting off the Saber Tigers and a few Hellcats.  It was easy with his smoke screen and his Strike Laser Claw technique.  Lance fought mostly with his guns and claws as he attacked a mix of the ground zoids.  Leena was relying on her ammo, as always.  She continuously glanced over at the battle between Bit and Zane.  It wasn't going good for Bit right now.  Zane had the advantage.

"Please be alright Bit.  We have to make it through this together."  She then turned her attention back to her own battle, releasing another round of ammo.

Meanwhile, the air battle wasn't going as good as it could have.  Jamie and Kahimi were having problems fending off the air born zoids on their own.  There were just too many.  The Zabats were a little easier to take care of, but the Storm Sworders proved to be a problem.  Jamie maneuvered his Raynos and moved behind an enemy group that had been following him.  He shot them all down easily.  It had been two years since he had gotten his Raynos and he had finally mastered it.  His alter ego almost never showed up anymore, unless Jamie's life was seriously in danger during battle.  This wasn't one of those times.  Jamie quickly moved out of the way as a Storm Sworder streaked by, blades out.  He sighed.  "That was close."

On the other hand, Kahimi was having an even harder time dealing with the enemy.  She was being chased by Storm Sworders.  Every time she tried to get away, they'd just follow, their speeds evenly matched.  She racked her brain for an idea on how to get away.  "They're just computers," she told herself.  "They can't think for themselves, and they can't see me either."  She smiled at her plan, but soon became serious.  She gripped the controls and quickly pulled up, aiming straight into the air.  'I just have to get them off me for a second.'  She soon turned and then at the last minute, folded her wings and turned off her boosters, letting her zoid drop.  The other zoids kept flying up, unaware of what had just happened, since there wasn't a heat signal to follow anymore.  Kahimi quickly reactivated her zoid and unfolded the wings.  She came up quickly behind the three Storm Sworders and extended her blades.  She pushed the boosters to their max speed and flew right through them, ripping the zoids up with her blades.  She sighed in relief.  "Finally."  She then glanced around the battlefield.  There were still more enemies to take out.  She grimaced as her zoid was hit with shelling from an enemy Sworder.  She noticed that the Raynos was also taking a beating.  The shelling increased and the monitors in the cockpit began to blur.  'My zoid can't take much more of this.'  She watched as Jamie took out a few more Sworders.  Kahimi smiled.  She soon brought up a com-link with the black haired boy.

"I'm glad to see you're alright, Jamie," she said, her voice lacking its usual optimism.  This was just too much.  Everything that had happened in these past few days was just too much, even for her.  The shelling that was raining down on her was increasing and she was having a hard time dodging it.

"Kahimi?  Is something wrong?" asked Jamie, noticing the solemn look on her face, despite her small smile.

"I'm fine, Jamie.  I just don't know if this is worth it anymore.  I mean, can we really win?"

"What are you saying?"

"This whole battle is so meaning less.  I feel like I've been caught in the middle of a family feud and I'm not sure…how much longer I can hold out."

"Don't say things like that.  We'll all make it through this."

"I don't know.  I'm so tired.  I just want this all to end, but don't think I'm giving up.  I'll fight till the end, no matter what happens.  I don't want to die yet.  I want to have a future with my new team.  I want…to have a future with…"  

(I used to think that the day would never come  
I'd see delight in the shade of the morning sun  
My morning sun is the drug that brings me near  
To the childhood I lost, replaced by fear  
I used to think that the day would never come  
That my life would depend on the morning sun.)

She never got to finish her sentence as more shelling rained down on her, making complete contact and blasting off the wings of her zoid.  The screen blurred and then became fuzzy.

"Kahimi!" yelled Jamie as her image disappeared.  He then watched as her Storm Sworder plummeted to the ground below at breakneck speeds.  His voice was still able to get through, but Kahimi wasn't responding.  She was completely unconscious.  However, Jamie wasn't going to give up.  "Wake up!  Kahimi!"  His words fell upon deaf ears.  Any second now, her zoid would hit the ground, headfirst.

'I want to have a future with my new team.  I want…to have a future with…'  Her last word had been only for her, her voice unable to echo her thought.  '…You.'  The Sworder hit the ground, the glass of the cockpit shattering.  The restraints snapped and Kahimi was thrown from the cockpit.  She sailed through the air and then hit the ground, rolling a few feet.  She stopped on her back, her body completely motionless.

Meanwhile, Lance had watched the whole thing, his eyes wide.  "Kahimi!" he yelled as he watched his sister fly from the cockpit.  In just that little time, the enemy took advantage and attacked him, blanketing his zoid in shelling.  Small explosions erupted from his zoid until it was lying on its back.  Lance opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head, only to come face to face with a gun barrel.  'This is it.  I'm gonna die.  Kahimi, Karry, Bit…I'm sorry.  Forgive me, everyone, forgive me.'  Suddenly, the gun barrel disappeared from his view.  The zoid had been shot down by Leena and her Gun Sniper.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," answered Lance, his voice slightly quiet.  He pushed his zoid's controls and brought it to its feet.  Leena was firing at the enemy zoids to her left.  Lance just glanced around at the battlefield.  "How pointless."  That's when it happened.  It came so fast he didn't have time to react.  A Rev Raptor swung its tail towards him, connecting with the cockpit.  The glass shattered and Lance cried out as the pieces pierced his flesh, drawing blood.  The Rev Raptor was then shot down by Leena.  The cockpit to the Dark Spiner opened slowly and shook all the way.  Lance slowly stood up and began to walk out of it, but he soon stumbled and fell to the sandy desert floor.

"Lance, are you alright?" called Leena to her downed friend, but there was no response.  Leena continued to shoot at the enemy zoids that were approaching.  'What should I do?  Please hurry, Bit.  We can't hold out much longer.'

(music without words)

Meanwhile, Jamie landed his Raynos next to the destroyed Storm Sworder.  He quickly jumped out of the cockpit and ran over to the fallen Sworder pilot.  Kahimi was unconscious and in bad shape.  It looked like her right leg was broken and a few of her ribs were probably broken as well.  She had a large scrape on each arm from rolling in the sand and a few puncture wounds caused by glass shards from the cockpit.  She had a cut on her head, in which blood was seeping out from.  Jamie just kneeled by her, not knowing what to do.  He had basically taken care of the air threat.  He glanced around at the current status of his teammates.  Everything was going wrong.  The enemy was pushing them all to their limits, and they were just computers.

Meanwhile, Bit was still dueling with his brother, who was having the advantage.  The Liger Zero was taking a beating.  Zane looked around at the battlefield and smiled as he saw what was happening.

"How sad," he said with sarcasm in his voice.  "All my birds were taken out, but at least they accomplished something while they were around."

"What?" asked Bit.  He glanced over at the battlefield.  He noticed that Kahimi's Storm Sworder was compacted, the metal completely twisted.  Kahimi, herself, was lying on the sand a few yards away, with Jamie at her side.  Even further away was the Dark Spiner with Lance lying near it.  Zane began to laugh at the sight of all of this.

"Look, the brother and sister have both fallen.  How wonderful."  Bit turned his attention back to his brother and his twisted smile.  His anger flared up.

"You're sick," he said, his voice full of venom and his eyes cold and angry.

"Maybe, brother, maybe."  He charged for Bit again.  This battle wasn't about to end any time soon.  Bit had to think of something.  He had to win.  He had to.

Meanwhile, the enemy zoids began to fall more frequently.  Everyone, however, was out of ammo.  Naomi was the only one who still had a few shots left.  Leena and her Gun Sniper had been taken out and Leon was doing his best to keep the enemy away from her.  He also had cover from Brad and Naomi, but Brad was trying to protect Jamie as well, who's Raynos had been taken out as it was sitting there.  Soon enough, Naomi ran out of ammo.  Leon was then attacked from behind, but he was able to take out one more zoid with his blades.  Finally, the last Rev Raptor fell, but it took Brad out along with it.  Every zoid on the battlefield was down or out of ammo, in Naomi's case.  The pilots all climbed out of their cockpits, some in worse shape than others.  No one was about to move the wounded Lance and Kahimi, for fear of injuring them further.  Everyone was standing around now, staying close together.  Leena and Leon were close to Lance, Brad and Naomi were in the middle, and Jamie stayed with Kahimi.  They all watched closely as Bit battled with his brother.

"Are we going to make it?" asked Naomi.  "Or is everything we've done pointless up until now?  Did we just defeat all those zoids for nothing?"

"We're fighting to stay alive," said Brad, trying to remind her about what they were actually doing here.

"Does this really involve us?" asked Jamie, his eyes glued to the battlefield.

"Of course," responded Leon.  "This battle involves all of us, since our lives are on the lines."

"But in the end, it all depends on Bit.  He's fighting for our lives, and we have to support him," said Leena.

"But what if…what if he loses?" asked Jamie, glancing down at the girl he was sitting next to.  She still wasn't awake from her crash and Jamie was beginning to worry.

"Don't think like that," said Leena.  "Bit will win.  We have to trust him.  He's never let us down before.  We have to believe."  'We have nothing left to lose,' thought Leena.  'This family feud needs to end now.  If only Zane could realize how stupid his grudge truly is.  Bit is the only family he has left, so shouldn't he embrace him?  Instead he wants to kill him.  How sad.'  She looked over at the battlefield.  'You have to win, Bit.  Our lives, our futures, depend on it.'

(I feel so extraordinary  
Something's got a hold on me  
I get this feeling I'm in motion  
A sudden sense of liberty  
The chances are we've gone too far  
You took my time and you took my money  
Now I fear you've left me standing  
In a world that's so demanding)

The Liger Zero was once again charged by the Geno Breaker.  The Geno Breaker rammed into the Liger Zero, sending it down to the desert sands.  The Liger slowly rose back up.  'I don't know how much more of this we can take,' thought Bit.  Zane smirked and looked out over the battlefield.  He noticed that all seven pilots were our of their zoids now, but all of his were gone as well.

"Look Bit.  All of your friends are zoidless.  It would be so easy to just destroy them now," he said.  He smirked to himself again as he moved his guns towards the area they were standing in.  He was about to push the button that would launch his missiles, but he was soon hit in the side by a Strike Laser Claw attack.  The Geno Breaker jumped back before the Liger could cause too much damage.  It jumped far away, and then turned to face the Liger.  Liger Zero was standing in front of the area where Bit's friends were.  Zane's smirk faded as he rubbed the side of his head.  He looked at the image of Bit on his video screen.  There was anger on his face, pure as day, along with determination.

"What's wrong Bit?" taunted Zane.  "You didn't move that fast before."

"Oh, is that so?" asked Bit, but it wasn't a question.  He didn't care anymore.  Zane had to be stopped.  Zane looked at Bit's face and saw the determination and desire to protect his friends burning in his eyes.  "I'm not going to let you hurt them.  This is between you and me."

"Oh, really?"  Zane smirked.  "You're all lined up so nicely.  I'll get rid of all of you at once.  Then you can embrace death together."  The clamps on the feet of the Geno Breaker went down and the tail extended.  The mouth then opened and the small cannon appeared.  The familiar glow of the charged particles began to appear.  Bit sat in the cockpit of the Liger, his expression not changing, even at the sight of the deadly gun.  He gripped the controls.  There was no way he could reach his brother in time and he didn't have any ammo left.  The charged particle beam was nearly ready.

"This is it buddy," said Bit.  "We have to win this battle, or else we won't have a future.  I don't know about you, but I want to see tomorrow.  And I want all of us to be there as well."

I agree roared the Liger.

"Well, then lets do this.  We have to take him out and we have to do it now.  We're gonna charge straight through the beam…or die trying.  We can't hold anything back, not this time.  There's too much on the line."

I'm with you, Bit.  We'll give it all we've got

"Right.  Together, we can do this.  It's now or never buddy.  Let's show him what we're made of."

Yes

"We're not gonna get pushed around any more.  Let's go!"

You got it  The claws on the Liger Zero began to glow as it prepared a Strike Laser Claw attack.  The Liger stood completely still as the familiar gold glow flowed through the front legs.  Small golden particles seemed to swirl around the giant cat zoid, more than it ever had before.

"We're gonna put all of our energy into this one attack."  The charged particle cannon finished charging and then fired, the blue and white beam extending quickly from the cannon.  The Liger Zero began to charge, the ion boosters flaring, sending the Liger Zero forward, faster than it ever had ever gone before.  The Liger Zero and Bit moved as one as they charged forward.  "I want a future," said Bit.  "And I want one with all of my friends."  The beam was coming closer and closer, and it would soon collide with the Liger Zero.

Everyone was watching as Bit kept charging forwards.

"What's he doing?" asked Jamie, panic in his voice.

"He's gonna charge straight into the charged particle beam," said Brad, with shock in his voice.

"Bit," whispered Leena.  She watched as the beam hit the Liger Zero.  "Bit!"

'I want us all…' thought Bit.

(I used to think that the day would never come  
I'd see delight in the shade of the morning sun  
My morning sun is the drug that brings me near  
To the childhood I lost, replaced by fear  
I used to think that the day would never come  
That my life would depend on the morning sun.)

"…To live!"  The Liger Zero continued running as the charged particle beam split as it charged forward.  The Liger continued charging forward through the beam, not being affected by it at all.  The golden particles from the Liger seemed to be protecting it as it ran through the most deadly of attacks as if it were nothing.  Everyone watched in shock as the Liger performed this impossible task.

"How is he doing that?" asked Leon.

"I don't know," said Leena, her eyes wide with surprise.  "Bit…he's fighting for us."

"He doesn't want any of us to get hurt," said Naomi.  "I never thought something like this would happen.  That kid never ceases to amaze me."

"He's doing the impossible," said Brad.

"If only Lance and Kahimi could see this," said Leena, as she glanced down at the unconscious siblings.  No one knew how much longer they'd last.  Their wounds were deep and the sand was becoming crimson under them.  Lance had more open wounds, but Kahimi had broken bones and a head injury.  They had to get them to a hospital and soon, or they might not make it.  "Please pull through Bit.  We're all counting on you.  You better not die on me."  The Liger Zero kept getting closer to its destination.

"What's going on?!" asked Zane, his normally calm voice full of shock and fear.  The Liger Zero continued to pick up speed and the glow from the claws became even more intense.  Everyone watched as the giant cat zoid got closer to the Geno Breaker.  "This is impossible!  You should be dead!  You can't be that powerful, it's impossible!" screamed Zane.

"I don't think so," said Bit, his voice full of determination.  "I want a future with my friends…with Leena.  And I won't let you take it away!  Not ever!"  The Liger Zero reached the Geno Breaker and leapt upward and soon brought down its claws on the black zoid.

(I used to think that the day would never come  
I'd see delight in the shade of the morning sun  
My morning sun is the drug that brings me near  
To the childhood I lost, replaced by fear  
I used to think that the day would never come  
That my life would depend on the morning sun.)

The Liger Zero brought its claws down hard into the Geno Breaker, causing a ton of explosions to erupt from the black zoid.  The beam had ceased to fire and the cannon exploded.  Inside the cockpit, Zane was panicking.  The controls were going haywire and the video screen began to blur, until it turned off completely.  The controls began to explode and the glass on the cockpit was cracking because of it.  The only thing still working was a small, flashing warning sign.  It flashed the word "DANGER" in red letters.  Zane's eyes widened as he realized what would come next.  The Liger Zero ripped away from the damaged Geno Breaker, just as it exploded into pieces.  Zane flew out along with the debris.  He sailed through the air.  Everything seemed to be moving slowly for him.  A bright light from the explosion surrounded him.

"I…lost," he said to himself.  "How could I have lost to him?  How could I have lost?  It doesn't make sense…I'm stronger.  What went wrong?"  Zane looked out at the Liger Zero and then remembered back to when Bit had hit him when he had tried to shoot at the other pilots.  "He was protecting them?"  Zane then hit the ground hard.  He could feel as both his arms snapped, along with his legs.  He was then hit with debris, the pieces piercing his flesh.  He had a killer headache and a whole through his stomach from the explosion and flying debris.  Zane stared at the clear blue sky.  'It's been so long since I've really looked at the sky.  It's so full of life, so full of…memories.'  He just looked up and began to think.  "He fought for them…his friends.  Is the will to live that strong?  Could the desire to have a future truly increase someone's strength?  Is the will to live a more powerful tool than the need for revenge?  No…friendship is the more powerful tool.  He wanted to save them.  Their will overpowered mine.  That's what happened.  Was my faith misplaced?  Have I been wrong all these years?  I've caused so much pain.  I've taken so many lives…all because of you…my brother, Bit.  But now, why does it all seem so pointless?"

(Music without words)

"You wasted your life, brother," said Bit as he approached the dying man.  Zane looked up at his brother's emotionless face.  Next to him stood Leena.  They both looked at Zane.  He could tell that they knew.  He wouldn't last much longer.  Zane managed to laugh a little.

"I suppose I did.  Now that I think about it, I guess I've never really lived.  I don't have much time, and now I finally realize this.  There's so much more to life than hate, revenge, and death.  Maybe if things had turned out differently, we could have all been friends…we could have grown up together…we could have been brothers."

"There's still time," said Bit.  Zane stared at his brother's face, confusion covering his features as he tried to decipher what Bit meant.

"You're willing to save my life?"

"If we hurry, we can save you," added Leena.  Zane shifted his glance to her.  'Even Leena is willing to save me,' he thought.  He just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't deserve to live after what I've done.  I wouldn't be able to face the people I've hurt.  People everywhere would hate me…fear me.  What kind of life is that?"

"But…" started Bit.

"It's fine.  I'm not afraid to die.  The will to live is so much stronger than I ever could have imagined.  This is what I want.  Life is precious, and it took me my entire life to realize just what it means to live.  You've shown me, Bit, that life is important.  Moving forward is important…the present is important…and building yourself a future is what life is truly about.  Somewhere along the line, I forgot that."

"There's still time.  You can change your future."

"I'm afraid you're wrong.  There's no time left.  This is it…this is the end for me, but I don't mind.  Maybe I can finally find some peace.  I do want to apologize though.  And I want to tell you something that sure as heck took me long enough to figure out.  You shouldn't look back, Bit, ever.  Never look back and never regret anything you do.  You shouldn't bother yourself with the past, because you can't change it.  Sometimes it's not worth looking for, since it'll only bring you pain.  Perhaps sometimes it's best to forget the past.  Too bad I discovered this truth a few years too late."  Zane's face twisted in pain as the easy motion of breathing suddenly became so painful.  Bit knelt down so that he could clearly see his brother's face.  Zane opened his eyes and looked at Bit, a pained smile spreading across his face.  "I hope you have a great future."  He extended his hand and Bit took it in his, gripping it in a brotherly manner, the way friends also did sometimes.  "I'm sorry.  Live long, brother.  The will to live is strong…never forget the feeling…the determination.  Keep fighting…my brother."  He closed his eyes and his chest dropped from its last rise, never to rise again.  His hand fell limp in Bit's grasp as he let go and let it fall to its mater's side.

"Goodbye…brother."  Bit stood up, still looking at the last of his family.  Leena reached out and grabbed his hand, taking it in hers.  Bit looked back at her as she gave him a small smile.

"You gonna be okay?" she asked.  Bit gave her a smile, similar to the one she had given him.

"Yeah.  I'll be fine, because I'm not alone.  My family is right here, with you."  They both turned and began to walk back to the other pilots.  This was a day that none of them would ever forget.  They fought for their lives and they won, but at a price.  Life is precious.  Those words would always stick with them.  A run in with death can really turn you around.  From now on, all of them knew that they had to do all they could to make their lives count.  Every minute of every day would be spent as if it was the last.  Together they could make it through anything, and their memories would always live on.  Zane would never die, because his memory would live on within all of them.  No one truly dies, because memories are immortal.

"What now?" asked Leena as she walked with Bit.

"I don't know.  I guess we'll just continue our lives.  I'm glad, though."

"About what?"

"We can all have a future now.  I can have a future with you.  That's all I want."

"That's all I want too, Bit."  Bit Cloud smiled as he looked up to the sky.  'It's been so long since I've really looked at the sky.  It's so full of…of…life…no…we're full of life…the sky…is full of…memories.'  Bit smiled to himself and whispered silently to the sky.  "Yeah…full of memories."

******Epilogue******

Three Months Later

Dear Journal

            Hi!  Finally!  I'm out of those casts!  Lance came back from the hospital today.  He got off without any broken bones, but I ended up with a broken leg.  Oh well.  Such is life, I guess.  It's been a while since the battle.  My zoid took a beating, but it was repaired soon after.  All of our zoids were.

Lance and I decided to stay on as members of the Blitz team.  I like it here.  It's like having a real family.  We see a lot more of the Fluegle team now.  They come over on the weekends if there aren't battles.  It's kind of nice.

We buried Zane in one of the fields nearby.  Bit often goes to visit his grave.  Even though he didn't like Zane, he was still his brother.  That counts for something.  Bit told us what Zane had said to him.  I guess I can forgive him.  I actually feel quite sorry for him, but I guess that doesn't matter now.  There's no use mourning about the past, right?  What matters is the future.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this before.  Bit proposed to Leena!  Isn't that great?  They're getting married in about six months.  I can't wait for the wedding.  It's gonna be beautiful.

That's what I'm talking about.  We have to look towards the future, not the past, but we can't just ignore the past.  I was once told that without a past, we have no future.  I guess its true.  Even the dead can affect the living, just as the past can affect the present and future.

Maybe we all could have lived happily together if things had turned out differently, if Zane hadn't been abandoned.  But then again, we might not all have met, and Bit wouldn't have Leena, and I…I wouldn't have met all these people.

So this makes me wonder, you know, about the whole past thing.  The past is often painful and can be full of bad memories, but without those, it wouldn't make the good ones so wonderful.  Searching for the past is kind of the same as fighting for the future, isn't it?  I wonder if the past really is best forgotten.

In this case, maybe it was, but you never know.  Maybe I just have too much time on my hands to think about this.

I guess you can decide for yourself, but in this case, we wouldn't have met if Bit hadn't been searching for it.

But like I said, you can't change the past, so lets forget about it.

Let's let it rest.

And let's build ourselves a future, based off of the memories we all share.

That sounds good to me.

A future built from the past.  Yeah…the future is connected with the past…so I guess we can't really forget it, now can we?

Well, I guess elaborating on this would just confuse me more.  Maybe people aren't meant to understand this.  Maybe the past is meant to repeat so that we don't forget, but sometimes…I really wonder.  If we forgot the past, we could start over, right?

But I don't want to start over.  I want to remember these people always.  I want to live.  'The will to live is strong.'

I have to remember this, and I hope, that someday, the world will see that the past isn't always best forgotten…because without a past, we have no future.

And a future, built from wonderful memories, is what all of us are aiming for…and we'll fight to protect it…always.

************************************************************************************************

Well, that's the end.  What do you think?  Do you have any idea how long this took me to write?!  I was running short on ideas and it felt like I was repeating myself, which, now that I think about it, I was.  But overall, I think it turned out well.  I really like my ending.  I hope you guys did too, and I'm sorry if I confused you with all that talk about the past and future and memories, cause I think I contradicted myself so many times that I'm even a little confused.

I kinda contradicted the story with the title.  I meant to do that during the epilogue.  And I know it took a long time to make Zane die.  I hope that part wasn't too boring or drawn out, or corny, but I wanted him to have a dramatic end, and I think it worked.

Well, I have a few things to say.

Number one is thank you to everyone who has read my story.  I really appreciate it.  Hugs to all of you!  Thanks for sticking with me.  I started this fic a year ago, and it's finally done.  I feel very relieved, yet I'm kinda sad too.  I really enjoyed writing this story.

Number two is that I don't think I'll be writing a sequel, and if I do, it won't be any time soon.  However, if you're willing to wait, just tell me your email address and I'll email you guys about when I write it, if I write it.  Don't get your hopes up.  It's very iffy, since I haven't really put any thought into it.

Well, I really don't have much more to say.  Thanks again you guys.  This fic did better than I ever thought it would.  This'll be the fic I'm known for.  This is my prized story.

I'll see you guys around sometime, okay?

Until the next time!

Audi^.^


End file.
